Tormentos del pasado
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: Hinata Uzumaki con un pasado que son muy pocas personas que lo saben que ella tiene un hijo que tuvo en su adolecencia y que le dijeron que habia muerto pero su padre le dijo que estaba vivo y va en busca de el o ella
1. Chapter 1

**Tormentos del pasado**

 **Chapter 1:prologo**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o cambio de ecenas**

 **-dialogos-**

 _Pensamientos o flash baak_

GRITOS

 **hola chicos aquí les comparto mi nueva historia espero que les guste**

… **..**

Hinata uzumaki una mujer de 31 años de edad casada con el hokage de la aldea naruto uzumaki nomas que muy pocas personas o eran pocas personas las que sabían que ella tenia una herida en el alma que ni el amor de su esposo ni el de sus hijos pudieron tapar al 100 esa herida ten profunda , veia la tumba de su padre que lamentablemente falleció ayer y su padre antes de morir le hiso la confesion que le abrió de nuevo esa herida

 _ **Flash baak**_

 _Hinata estaba en la habitación de su padre el cual el estaba acostado en su cama el cual se veia palido y demacrado-hinata-dijo hiashi.-la verdad el esta vivo-y hinata no entendía-el fruto de tu desonra esta vivo-lo cual hiso que hinata recordara lo que quería olvidar-papa por que-dijo hinata mientras empezaba a llorar-el esta en-y poco a poco se iba el aliento-la aldea de- y ya no pudo terminar por que hiashi se fue – papa- dijo la uzumaki con algo de preocupación-PAPA-grito hinata mientras tomaba el cuerpo-POR FAVOR DIME DONDE ESTA- volvió a gritar y noto que ya estaba muerto-NOOOOOO PAPA DONDE ESTA MI HIJOOOO_

 _ **Fin flash baak**_

Hinata-se escucho la voz de su esposo-ya vámonos – pero hinata lo ignoro-por que- dijo hinata a la tumba-POR QUE ME MENTISTE-grito mientras se tapaba su cara con ambas manos- NO SABES CUANTO DAÑO ME CAUSASTE CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE EL MURIO- y empezó a llorar y naruto la abrazo- hinata yo estoy contigo- dijo narutoya en la casa naruto y sus hijos ya estaban dormidos pero hinata estaba en el balcón de su casa viendo la aldea la noche era fria pero hinata no lo sentía por que tenia la mente en otro lado

 _Disculpa - dijo una joven de apenas 15 años de edad recién cumplidos- donde esta mi bebe- y señora ya grande le respondió- nacio muerto_

Pero ella al principio no lo creía ya que ella lo escucho llorar pero despues su padre se lo confirmo y ahí ella se lo creyo pero ahora quería buscar a su hijo

 **A la mañana siguiente…..**

Hinata hacia el desayuno y agradecia que aun todos estaban dormidos y recordó la consepcion de su hijo _"muerto"_

 **Flash baak**

 _Hinata de apenas 14 años de edad regresaba de su misión que esa vez le toco hacer sola mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol sintió como la tumbaban al suelo ella quería defenderse y no podía ya que todo el peso del tipo estaba encima de ella y ella se percato de las intenciones del tipo- no por favor-dijo ella con desesperación y el tipo la ignoraba-vas a ser mia- dijo el tipo- NOOOOOOOOO-grito hinata al sentir como algo entraba dentro de ella mientras lloraba y gritaba para pedir ayuda pero nadie la escucho_

 **Fin flash baak**

Hinata- alguien la llamaba pero ella estaba en otro mundo-hinata- y ella se sobresalto al sentir como la tocaban del hombro y vio a su esposo y no se dio cuenta desde momento que empezó a llorar y naruto la abrazo naruto creía que ella estaba asi por la muerte de su padre-naruto lo siento ya casi esta el desayuno- y se limpio las lagrimas y naruto la iba a abrazar nomas que ella se dio la vuelta otra vez a la estufa y mejor la dejo sola , ya en la mesa todos estaban comiendo hinata volvió a recordar algo mas

 **Flash baak**

 _La niña peliazul ya no fue la misma su pureza murió ese dia de horror ya no se sentía digna para ningún hombre ya no podría casarse de blanco ya esta muerta en vida de tanto estar metida en su sufrimiento no se había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado 3 meses y se percato de su periodo estaba irregular asi que ella temió lo peor y deseaba que todo eso sea producto de su imaginación_

 **Fin flash baak**

Despues de que se fue su esposo y su hijo boruto se quedo en casa con su himawari mientras limpiaba la casa recordó como inicio su tortura

 **Flash baak**

¿¡ _embarazada?¡ al darse cuenta de esa noticia se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar –no es posible no puedo estar embarazada- nomas que ella no se percato que su padre escucho lo ultimo y su padre se metió a la alcoba de su hija y la levanto del cabello y esta solo grito de dolor y hiashi al tenerla de pie le dio una cachetada que la volvió a tumbar al suelo- ERES UNA PROSTUTUTA- le grito furioso hiashi y hinata estaba tirada en el suelo y la volvió a tomar de los hombros para levantarla de una manera brusca de lo hombros y comenzó a zangolotear-como se te ocurrió meterte con un tipo con tan solo 14 AÑOS-y la avento al piso y esta callo como un trapo sin ningún valor – TE DOY 1 HORA PARA QUE RECOJAS TUS COSAS – y hiashi salió de la habitación dejando a hinata tirada en el suelo como si no valiera nada_

 **Fin flash baak**

Hinata estaba ya haciendo la cena –mami- la llamo si himawari –si dime himawari- respondió hinata- me voy a meter a bañar y quería saber si me ayudabas a lavarme el cabello- respondió himawari- okey – respondió hinata

 **Flash baak**

 _Hinata tenia hechas sus maletas y afuera la esperaba su primo neji –hinata sama lo siento- y saco un pañuelo y se lo amarro en los ojos-son ordenes de hiashi sama-y la cargo en forma de caballo(_ _ **n/a como gai cargo a kakashi en shippuden )**_ _neji nisan a donde me vas a llevar-pregunto hinata-no le puedo decir- y asi comenzó el viaje_

 _Al llegar al lugar neji le quito el pañuelo y la llevo a una cabaña_ _ **(N/A tipo cabaña inuyasha)**_ _que la cual tenia un pequeño baño dos camas individuales y una pequeña cocina y se asomo por la ventana y afuera tenia un lavadero y un tendedero –hinata sama aquí va estar en todo su embarazo-y hinata lo vio sorprendida – yo se todo de su embarazo y hiashi sama me mando para cuidar de usted y del bebe-dijo neji-okey- dijo hinata- hinata sama tenga un embarazo tranquilo_

 _ **Fin flash baak**_

Toda la familia uzumaki estaba sentada en el comedor en su casa todo la familia reia y platicaba pero hinata estaba en otra parte

 _ **Flash baak**_

 _Hinata ya estaba en el termino de su embarazo tenia 8 meses con 3 semanas y 4 dias y ella a este punto amaba a su hijo mas que nada en este mundo y no le importaba si fue producto de una violación y hace 4 meses cumplió sus 15 años de edad pero ese dia su primo salió y no la felicito cuando volvió,, pero hay estaba tejiendo con mucho amor lo que seria su bebe una camisetita de color amarillo por que no sabia que sexo era y llego neji- hinata sama ocupa algo- pregunto neji – neji nisan sabes cuales son los planes de mi padre cuando nazca mi hijo – y neji la vio rara- digo que pasara despues de que nazca mi hijo regresare a konoha –pregunto curiosa y neji respondió- los planes de hiashi sama es que si el niño tiene el byakugan mienta y me haga pasar por el padre de tu hijo y si no lo tiene que te va hacer pasar por muerta- y hinata lo vio con horror- neji nisan no no lo voy a permitir que tu te hagas pasar por el padre de mi bebe no te puedes sacrificar por mi tu mereces estar con alguien mas AAAAA- grito hinata – hinata sama que le pasa- le pregunto un neji nervioso y hinata se agarro el vientre ya que ella ya tenia contracciones desde hace rato pero no le habían dado tan fuertes como orita- YA VIENE MI HIJO-grito de felicidad por fin ya conocería a su bebe y neji salió corriendo en busca de la partera_

 _ **Fin flash baak**_

Naruto quería levantarle el animo a hinata nomas que ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y que inclusive hasta lloraba sin que ella se diera cuenta – _que tanto piensas amor que te causa tanto dolor me gustaría saber que pasa contigo-_ pensó naruto y hinata veia la luna mientras lagrimas saladas acariciaba sus mejillas

 _ **Flash baak**_

 _ **Pov hinata**_

 _Despues de que llego la partera la señora que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba o se apeida higurashi que ahí estaba mi nisan a un lado mio – ya hinata ya estas totalmente dilatada- me dijo la partera pero yo me sentía muy débil – hinata sama estará bien- pregunto mi nisan – si ella lo estará- le respondió la partera – bien hinata puja- y la obedeci y asi puje cuantas veces me dijo y yo sentía como en cada pujido se me iban las fuerzas – hinata vamos ya se ve la cabeza da el ultimo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- y asi di el ultimo pujido con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba y estoy segura de que escuche algo llorar antes de quedar inconsiente pero me desmaye feliz al saber que mi bebe estaba bien o eso creía_

 _Despues de unas horas desperté y hay estaba neji y la señora higurashi y busque con mi mirada a alguien mas pero no había nadie mas que ellos dos – y mi bebe- pregunte curiosa al ver que no estaba y neji desvio la mirada hacia otro lado ¡acaso me estaban ocultando algo¡-disculpa donde esta mi hijo – pregunte mas exaltada y higurashi se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano – nació muerto- respondió la partera y yo empeze a llorar – NO ES CIERTO –grite de dolor del alma- LO ESCUCHE LLORAR NOOOOOOOO- y me pare –DONDE ESTA MI BEBE MI CHIQUITO –dije desesperada y la partera me tomo de las muñecas – si efectivamente lloro pero murió yo desconosco como murió pero lo esta – y yo iba a gritar pero volvi a caer inconciente_

 _Desperte al dia siguiente hay estaba mi padre – hinata – me hablo con su voz fria- ocupo que aquí te quedes hasta que termine tu cuarentena- me dijo con su voz que sonaba como orden – donde esta el cuerpo de mi bebe- le dije yo- ya lo enterre – me dijo mi papa y me pare en busca de la camisetita que le había tejido pero no lo encontré – si buscas la camiseta se lo puse para enterrarlo- y yo lo mire con resentimiento acaso quería que no quedara nada de mi hijo y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento- no quiero que nada quede de tu bastardo tienes 40 dias para llorar gritar maldecir a quien tu quieras la tumba esta a un lado de la cabaña para que le pongas cuantas flores quieras por que ya pasada la cuarentena regresaras a konoha y actuaras como si nada hubiera pasado- y yo empeze a llorar ¡ como me pedia semejante cosa actuar como si nada¡ y el se paro para salir de la cabaña – nos vemos en konoha- y asi salió_

 _ **Fin flash baak**_

Despues de recordar todo eso hinata se metió a su cama y algo que le sorprendió fue que naruto aun estaba despierto-hinata- le dijo el rubio-por que estas tan distraída y dime que te pasa por que todo el dia estuviste llorando-y hinata nomas se quedo pensativa- hinata acuérdate que tu y yo nos juramos estar en las buenas y las malas-y hinata desvio la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación –naruto kun quiero salir de la aldea por unos días…..

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **HOLA como están chicos espero que les guste hasta la próxima me actualizare en estos adioss**

 **Dejen sus comentarios**

 **Lunes 09 nov. 15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: la verdad**

 **Holaaa como están chicos y chicas aquí les dejo la continuación y bueno un par de personas me dijeron que deberia mejorar mi escritura y espero que esta vez si sea mas entendible y decir que esta historia esta centrada despues de la película de boruto osea que ya boruto y sarada son ninjas**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** cambios de escena

 _Pensamientos o flash baak_

GRITOS

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Naruto se quedo sin habla y hinata solo podía pensar en una cosa

Hinata: _salir de konoha cuanto tiempo sea necesario para buscar a mi hijo__ pensó hinata

Naruto: puedo saber el motivo por el cual quieres salir de konoha

Hinata: _piensa en una excusa_ naruto kun estar aquí me duele por que todo me recuerda a mi padre y me duele y quiero irme por una temporada

Naruto: y los niños que va a pasar himawari esta muy apegada a ti y sabes que yo no puedo cuidarlos al 100% por mi trabajo

Hinata: eso ya lo se naruto kun y si pensé que a himawari la puede cuidar hanabi y que a boruto se lo encargue a sakura san por el dia y que tu pases por ellos en la noche para que duerman aquí en la casa

Naruto: cuanto tiempo vas a estar fuera

Hinata: no se cuanto tiempo sea necesario puede sean días semanas meses no se

Naruto: esta bien para cuando vas a salir

Hinata: mañana por la tarde

Naruto: pero tu vas a hablar con mi cuñada y con sakura chan

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Hinata empacaba sus cosas y sus hijos la veían extraños ¿Cómo su mama va hacer un viaje?

Hinata: boruto himawari vámonos _ y asi salieron de la casa y a la primera que llegaron fue a la casa uchiha y al estar hay la que abrió la puerta fue sarada ya estando adentro estaban sakura y sasuke

Sakura: hinata por fin te dejas ver _ y noto las maletas _vas a salir

Hinata: si me voy por un tiempo de konoha_ y sakura la vio sorprendida y supuso que

Sakura: TE PELIASTE CON NARUTO_ grito la señora uchiha e inmediatamente hinata negó

Hinata: no solamente que quiero salir por una temporada y quería pedirles un favor

Sasuke: quieres que cuidemos de boruto _ y hinata se sorprendió y asintió

Borusara: QUE¡_ gritaron los dos ninjas_ MAMA YO NO PIENSO QUEDARME CON ELLA/EL MEJOR LLEVAME/ QUE SE VALLA

sasuhinasaku: CALLENSE _y los niños se callaron

hinata: no solo que se quede aquí por las mañanas y tardes y en la noche que venga naruto kun por el

Sakura: esta bien _ y sonrío y la tomo por los hombros_ buen viaje hinata me alegro que esta vez si te hayas despedido de mi _ y a la abrazo y lo ultimo que dijo dejo con duda a todos de la casa

Hinata: gracias sakura san _ y volteo a ver a boruto_ boruto pórtate bien nos vemos _ y tomo a himawari y salió de la casa y ahora llego a la casa hyuga y al llegar vio a hanabi algo ocupada ya que era la nueva líder del clan hyuga

Hanabi: hinata _y la vio con las maletas_ y hermana que vas a hacer

Hinata: me voy de viaje te puedo encargar a himawari _ y hanabi asintió

Hanabi: si esta bien que tengas lindo viaje y esta vez si te despediste de mi _y asi hinata se despidió de su hermana e hija y salió de la casa hyuga y iba en camino a la salida de la aldea

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En la torre hokage estaba naruto pensativo y apareció un ambu

Ambu: me mando llamar hokage sama

Naruto: si ocupo que por favor sigas a mi esposa ya que ella va a dar un gran viaje y que cuides de ella y que me mantengas informado de todos sus movimientos a y por favor que ella no se de cuenta

Ambu: entendido_ y desapareció

Naruto: lo siento hinata

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya estando en la puerta de konoha hinata lamentaba no haberse despedido de su esposo pero ella noto que naruto no estaba convencido con dejarla dar un viaje y le dolia dejar a sus hijos pero ella quería buscar a su hijo y ella sabia donde estaba la cabaña ya que neji se lo dijo antes de la guerra y todo el dia camino hacia ella agradecía que todavía tuviera sus habilidades ninja y llego a esa cabaña a las 9 de la noche y mejor prefirió descansar

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y hinata estaba despierta y se levanto y fue hacia la "tumba" de su hijo y la vio estaba igual que hace 16 años las mismas flores artificiales que coloco para que no se marchitaran y unas letras ya casi invisibles que decían _Michelle hyuga_ le puso ese nombre por que no sabia que sexo era ya que ni eso le quisieron decir y Michelle es un nombre bisexual

Hinata: debo de comprobarlo_ y se metió por una pala y de una forma desesperada empezó a cavar en la tumba aunque ella sabia que era un delito y ya el llegar a la ataúd mejor la saco para ver bien y para abrirla le empezaron a temblar las manos y le sudaban _ vamos ábrela_ se dijo a si misma y la abrió y lo que vio la dejo helada _ era verdad _ y gotas saladas salieron de sus ojos adentro de la ataúd había piedras con su sueter que ella misma le tejió a su bebe y movio un poco las piedras y noto algo mas una foto voltiada y que hay tenia letras y la saco

 _28 de abril_

Era la fecha en que se alivio y despacio voltio la foto y lo que vio hiso que llorara de felicidad era la foto de una nena recién nacida de cabello negro como el ebano y los ojos como ella color perla y abrazo la foto con ternura esa nena era su bebe y lo supo por la camisetita que ella le hiso al igual que gorrito

Hinata: _mi hijo no mi hija esta viva __ mientras abrazaba la foto no se percato de que el ambu que envio su esposo la observaba

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En un punto de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia caminaba una joven con el cabello largo hasta las caderas y un poco chino ya formada de cuerpo de unos 15 años próximos a cumplir los 16 cara de forma ovalada y con ojos perla _ANA DALAY_ la escucharon que la llamaban y ella volteo

Ana dalay: hola eriol _ saludo a su amigo de la infancia

Eriol: ana dalay te traje esto para tu abuela_ y le dio unas hierbas curativas

Ana dalay: gracias eriol tu siempre tan lindo _ y eriol se sonrojo

Eriol: em ana dalay _y ana dalay le puso antencion y eriol mas se sonrojaba _ quiero decirte que _ANA DALAY _ se escucho que le gritaban a la pelinegra y esta volteo

Ana dalay: que pasa señora _ ya que esa señora era su vecina

Señora: es terrible tu abuela doña higurashi esta inconciente _ y ana dalay salió corriendo y eriol atrás de ella y al llegar a su jacal **(N/A un jacal es un cuarto pequeño hecho de adobe palma o puerta de madera muy común en las películas mexicanas)** y ana dalay llego preocupada por su abuela despues de que su abuela reacciono ella salió de su jacal y hay estaba eriol

Ana dalay: eriol no se que hacer no tengo dinero y el doctor le encargo medicinas a mi abuela para que este bien

Eriol: si te pudiera te ayudaría pero yo estoy igual que tu

Ana dalay: tendre que ponerme a trabajar el doble de lo que trabajo

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata ese mismo dia salió hacia al pueblo que estaba cerca de su cabaña ya que también neji le dijo que cerca de la cabaña había un pueblo llamado Tomoeda y que hay vivía la partera que la atendio cuando se alivio , ya estando hay lo primero que hiso fue a buscar información sobre la partera pero nadie le sabria decir donde estaba o mas bien no le querían decir ya cansada mejor se puso a cenar en un restaurante del pueblo mientras ordenaba lo que iba a comer hay estaba una mujer ya grande y hinata no podía desaprovechar de también preguntar a la señora

Hinata: disculpa _ llamando la atención de la señora_ quiero saber si conoce usted a la partera higurashi

Señora: si claro la conozco a ella y a su nieta …

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

 **Holaaa hasta aquí el segundo capitulo**

 **Comentas para que la continue**

 **21 de noviembre de 2015**


	3. aviso

**Aviso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaa soy yo de nuevo**

 **Perdón por el lenguaje que voy a utilizar es el que utilizo en la prepa y me vale que me tachen de vulgar**

 **Hoy me meti al un foro que me dejaron en una review que se llama los malos fics y sus autores y este fic fue criticado**

 **Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me apoyaron y si tomo en cuenta sus comentarios es que el anterior capitulo lo hice aprisa por que deben de entender que yo voy en un bachillerato técnico y estoy a final de semestre y es semana de evaluación o bueno era en ese tiempo y estaba muy presionada para entregar los trabajos y tareas y deben de decir** _ **por que lo hisiste mejor por estas fechas que ya no estas en semana de evaluación**_ **por que orita estoy peor que por esas fechas ya que estoy obligada en la prepa en ofrecer un servicio para recuperar las materias que reprobé y todavía tengo carrera y se me hace muy pesado por que salgo de mi casa a las 6 am y regreso hasta las 10 pm asi que por mis errores que cometi en el otro cap les ofresco una disculpa cuando salga de vacaciones lo corregiré ya que ya tengo una idea de que hacer con ese capitulo asi que a las personas que si me criticaron pero de una manera no tan fuerte y que dijeron que si les gusto mi historia muchas gracias y me da fuerzas para continuar hasta el final con esta historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y en cuanto a las personas que me criticaron en el foro créanme que sus criticas perdón por la palabra pero me vale verga créanme que de tanto que te critican llega a un punto en que te vale madre lo que te digan si no les gusta mi historia pss no la lean y si tiene ofensas para mi guárdenlas no gasten energias en escribir con el teclado o con el celular que de todos modos me vale un puto rabano lo que digan y la chava que me dejo el link del foro muchas gracias llevo mucho tiempo sin sentir que es mandar al diablo a las personas que me critican y deben entender que soy nueva en esto y nunca he escrito un fanfic con varios capítulos he escrito con cap únicos y la persona del foro no se de que país sea pero utilizo palabras típicas de mi país como nadamas y entre otras palabras que escribi y ya me va y viene lo que digan en ese foro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo creo que por el momento no voy a escribir en esta historia hasta que salga de vacasiones orita me voy a centrar en mi otra historia que la tengo algo olvidada y entre unos oneshot que ya tengo escrito**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tormentos del pasado**

 **chapter : 3 sentimiento de culpa**

 **Holaa despues de tanto pensarlo he decidido continuar con la historia y los del foro de los malos fanfic y sus autores he decidido que me vale lo que me digan y yo continuare con mi historia hasta el fin y como ya Sali de vacaciones ya podre actualizar mas seguido**

 **Y un saludo aa**

 **Jeffersongongora**

 **Guest**

 **Hadavenenosa**

 **Mari yuki taisho**

 **Hinata Hyuga NXH**

 **Gracias por comentar y que bueno que les gusto mi historia prometo no abandonarla sin mas preangulo comenzemosss**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash baak_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Higurashi observaba como dormía su nieta a pesar que quiere mucho a la adolecente de todos modos se siente culpable por lo ocurrido hace casi 16 años

 _ **Flash baak**_

 _Higurashi tenia entre sus brazos a una bebita recién nacida nada mas tapada con una cobijita mientras la observaba se enamoro de la bebita a pesar de que ella siempre recibia a varios bebes ningún bebe le hacia sentir tanto sentimiento como la bebe de la Hyuga_

 _Neji: higurashi Hinata-sama tardara mucho en despertar_ pregunto el oji luna mientras observaba a su prima aun inconciente en la cama_

 _Higurashi: no tardara mucho solamente esta agotada por el parto aun era muy joven para la labor de parto_ y el Hyuga se acerco a la partera_

 _Neji: la niña esta hermosa_ y se abrió la puerta de la cabaña y era el patriarca de los Hyuga ,Hiashi Hyuga se acerco a su hija_

 _Hiashi: que le paso a Hinata_ pregunto al ver a su hija inconciente_ quedo agotada por el parto ya que aun era muy joven para algo asi_ dijo el primo de la recién convertida madre, y el padre de Hinata se acerco a la partera para ver a la niña la cual higurashi dejo ver y ella noto que el patriarca del clan mas importante de konoha observaba a la bebita con odio_ tiene el byuakugan_ pregunto el Hyuga mayor_

 _Neji: aun no lo sabemos Hiashi-sama no ha abierto los ojos_ y el hyuga menor se acerco le entrego a la partera una camisetita amarilla con un gorro _ tenga higurashi para que la niña no se enferme _ y higurashi baño a la bebe y la vistió y se veia muy bonita y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios pero aun no había abierto los ojos_

 _Hiashi: señora_ mientras se acercaba a la partera_ usted hágase cargo de la bastarda_ y tanto ella como el Hyuga menor se sorprendieron _ yo me encargare de que no les falte nada_

 _Mientras higurashi observaba con asombro y con repugnacion al hyuga como le pedia algo asi arrebatarle a una pobre muchacha su hija _ que_ fue lo único que pudo decir_

 _Ya lo dije que usted cuide de esa bastarda_ dijo hiashi_

 _Pero Hiashi-sama eso por que_ dijo neji aun con sorpresa_

 _Simple como crees que se veria que la próxima encargada del clan llegara con un bebe en brazos_

 _Hiashi sama pero que no se le olvida que yo me hare pasar por el padre de la niña_ dijo neji ya con algo de enojo_

 _Pero eso hubiera sido si la bastarda tuviera el cabello de hinata y el byuakugan pero ve tiene el cabello negro y alomejor no tiene el byakugan asi que es lo mejor díganle a hinata que la bastarda murió y asi que la partera se haga cargo_ dijo hiashi cortante y de una manera cruel_

 _Lo siento_ se escucho en la habitación _ lord hiashi no puedo hacer eso _ dijo la partera_ es una bebe recién nacida y depende de su madre y ademas yo no tengo que ofrecerle a la niña y eso aria sufrir a hinata que su bebe este muerto _dijo higurashi_

 _Yo las mantendré hasta que yo muera o que la bastarda cumpla ya su mayoría de edad y mire es mejor que este con usted por que neji me conoce y sabe que soy capas de hacerle la vida imposible a mi hija y a su bastarda asi que sin quiere que la bastarda y hinata este bien será mejor que acepte _dijo con una voz fria que hizo que higurashi se hisiera un desorden en su cabeza y pensó que es lo mejor que la niña este en sus brazos aunque eso le cause un dolor a la muchacha _y entonces _ dijo hiashi_

 _Esta bien yo la cuidare y no voy a necesitar de su sucio dinero yo sola la cuidare _ mientras sentía como el hyuga menor la fulminaba con la mirada _hinata ya no tarda en despertar asi que lord hiashi ocupo que salga de la cabaña y que sostenga a la niña hasta que yo salga para llevármela _ y el hyuga la tomo con fastidio y salió de la habitación y tal y como lo predijo hinata despertó_

 _despues de decirle que su bebe murió y caer inconciente salió higurashi de la cabaña y se notaba en su mirada que estaba mal emocionalmente _ ya démela _ y el hyuga se la dio_

 _Ocupo que me de la ropa de la bastarda _dijo hiashi_

 _Mañana se la doy ya que le puede hacer daño y le traigo una foto de la niña para que se la de a hinata _ y sin mirar atrás camino aun asi sintiendo un terrible sentimiento de culpa_

 _al llegar a su casa aosto a la niña en su cama de ella y en eso despues de horas de nacida abrió los ojos y la dejo sorprendida la bebe tenia los ojitos de su madre y la abrazo con ternura_

 _Te llamaras Ana Dalay y desde ahora seras mi nieta _ y asi la abrazo y desde ese momento decidió que ella sola sacaría adelante a su nieta_

 _ **Fin flash baak**_

Mientras higurashi tomaba su baston para salir a ver la luna ya que se veia hermosa

Lo siento mucho hinata-san

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Holaa aquí medio les explico lo que vio higurashi y les explico el por que higurashi acepto cuidar a la bebe de hinata y el por que de la ropita de la tumba y foto el próximo capitulo será desde el pov de hiashi aunque se que esta ya muerto y espero que esta vez ya le entiendan y bueno bye y este sábado como es mu cumple creo q subiré el tag de las cosas raras sobre mi y el lunes o martes subiré la continuación**

 **Y los del foro de los malos fanfic y sus autores que se vallan al diablo**


	5. Tag 15 cosas raras sobre mi

**Tag 15 cosas raras sobre mi**

 **Bueno hoy es mi cumple y aquí les traigo el tag de las 15 cosas raras sobre mi sin mas preangulo comenzemos**

 **Apodo por el que te llama tu familia R=** bueno depende mi mama y mi papa me llaman princess por que dicen que soy su princesa mi hermana bestia que por que de niña era muy torpe y siempre me caia

 **¿Cuál es un ámbito raro de ti? R=** pues no se si sea la única que lo haga pero cuando salgo de la casa siempre me voy preocupada que si deje una llave abierta o la estufa prendida o la plancha del cabello conectada y que no se siento que va a pasar algo a la casa asi que la reviso una veces y de todos modos no me voy tranquila

 **¿alguna fobia rara que tengas? R=** pues que me dan pavor las cucarachas grandes de drenaje y cada vez que las veo sudo frio y me dan escalofríos horribles y mas si me imagino que caminan por el brazo HAAAAAAAAAA que horror

 **Una canción que te encanta y escuchas en secreto y que cantas a todo lo que da cuando estas sola R=** pues una que se hablemos de Ariel Camacho OMG que bella canción siempre me emociono nomas que nadie sabe que la escucho y algo asi va la letra

 _Hay algo que esta empañando nuestras vidas  
no es necesario que lo digas, eso lo siento aqui en la pieel  
no temas, que yo jamas te dejaria, aunque ella haya sido siempre  
lo mas sagrado que hay en mi,_

Asi que esperen pronto un capitulo de tormentos del pasado con esta canción

 **¿Qué es lo que mas te molesta de los demás? R=** que hagan sonidos con la boca ya sea chiflidos o tronar la lengua

 **¿Cuál es uno de tus habitos nerviosos? R=** pues que cuando estoy muy nerviosa me da mucha comezón en todo el cuerpo y me empiezo a rascar hasta que me dejo rojo o si no morderme las uñas y siento que deberia dejar de hacer eso

 **¿en que lado de la cama duermes? R=** pues en el derecho desde siempre

 **¿Cuál es tu primer animal de peluche y su nombre? R=** pues mmmmmm creo que era un osito y le puse osito (jajaja si que no tengo imaginación )

 **¿Cuál es la bebida que pides cuando vas a tomar algo?R=** depende agua o si no una Caribe de durazno o un new mix de vampiro ya se soy una borracha

 **¿Cuál es la regla de belleza que no cumples?** pues sentarme derecha y me siento derecha cuando me acuerdo osea muy pocas veces

 **¿Cuánto sueles tardar en la ducha?** Unos 15 o 20 minutos

 **¿tiene alguna habilidad extraña tu cuerpo?** Mmmm no ninguna

 **¿Cuál es tu comida chatarra favorita que aunque sabes que es malo la sigues comiendo?** Regalado la sopa ramen de marucham he escuchado pésimas cosas de la marucham pero aun asi la sigo comiendo soy un asco

 **¿Qué frase o exclamación que dices siempre?** Mmm lo que siempre digo es enserio no manches o también haaa neta o también esa morra me cae en la punta de la v

 **a la hora de dormir ¿Qué te pones** **?** Siempre es un short color café y también una blusa de tirantes negra ****

_y bueno este es el tag espero que les guste muy pronto me actualizare con hermosa avaricia hasta la próxima bye_

 _05 de diciembre del 2015_

 _A y por cierto cumplo apenas 15 años de edad jejeje_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 4 solamente quiero irme en paz**

 **Hola chicos como están**

 **Y bueno aquí la continuación y bueno espero que les haya gustado mi tag del sábado**

 **Bueno tal y como se los dije el ultimo capitulo esta vez la historia va a hacer contada por hiashi hyuga**

 **Nomas decirles que este capitulo se enfoca antes de que hiashi hablara con la uzumaki de su hija y bueno espero que les guste**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Hiashi hyuga se encontraba en la cama se sentía como poco a poco se le iba el aliento y en eso entro un sirviente de la casa

Hiashi sama ya voy a ir por el medico por que usted esta muy mal_ dijo el sirviente

No mejor tírame a Hinata , quiero hablar con ella_ dijo hiashi y así el sirviente obedeció y salió de la habitación _ solo me quiero ir en paz por que mi final ya esta cerca_ dijo el hyuga mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace 15 años

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Hiashi estaba en su habitación revisando unos pergaminos hasta que tocaron la puerta_ adelante_ dijo el hyuga y al entrar era su hija mayor y la vio que traía puesta una mochila _ vas a salir a alguna misión _ dijo el hyuga_

 _Si papa regresare dentro de 3 días_ dijo Hinata y así salió de la habitación y hiashi tenia un mal presentimiento nomas que lo ignoro_

 _Y así pasaron los 3 días hiashi había salido ese día que su hija regresaría a la casa y al llegar a su casa vio a hanabi afuera del baño y el se acerco_ que pasa hanabi_ pregunto el líder del clan hyuga_

 _Papa mi hermana hay lleva mucho tiempo casi desde que llego de su misión y hace rato estaba llorando papa mi nee sama me preocupa por que además_ dijo la menor de los hyuga_

 _Déjala hanabi mejor dedícate a tu entrenamiento _ interrumpiendo a su hija menor y así se dirigió a su habitación_

 _Pero así paso el tiempo y noto que Hinata no salía de su habitación y que en la noche se escuchaban sus sollozos así que en un día aprovechando que no estaban los sirvientes y que su hija menor se fue con su abuelo. Por primera vez desde el intento fallido de secuestro de su hija mayor hace 11 años sentía mucha preocupación así que al llegar a su habitación se escuchaba como lloraba y la puesta estaba cerrada_ no puede ser yo no puedo estar embarazada_ se escucho en el interior de la habitación lo cual dejo helado a hiashi y activo su doujutsu y si vio un paracito que como vivía de su hija y le calculaba unas 11 semanas de gestación así que la frustración lo cegó y entro a la habitación encontrando a su hija en el suelo y la tomo del cabello sin importarle que podría lastimar a la nueva vida que llevaba dentro de ella e ignorando los gritos de dolor de su hija y al tenerla frente de el le dio una cachetada que la hizo volver a caer al suelo _ ERES UNA PROSTITUTA _le grito furioso hiashi_

 _POV HIASHI…_

 _No se que me paso yo nunca le había puesto una mano encima a ninguna de mis hijas pero el hecho de saber que mi hija haya manchado el nombre de los hyuga me cegó y en ese momento no me importaba el daño que le podría causar al ser que vivía adentro de mi hija y volví a poner de pie a mi hija tomándola de los hombros de una manera brusca y la zangoloteaba y lo que pude notar es que mi hija me veía con miedo y que las lagrimas no cesaban _ como se te ocurrió meterte con un tipo con tan solo 14 AÑOS _ y la volví a aventar al suelo_ TE DOY UNA HORA PARA RECOGER TUS COSAS_ y así Salí de la habitación topándome con unos de los sirvientes de la casa_

 _Hiashi sama que le ocurre_ me pregunto al ver mi cara de furia total_

 _Busca a neji y dile que lo quiero ver inmediatamente _y así entre a mi habitación y ya hay adentro me empecé a sentir culpable por como había tratado a mi hija pero aun así me había decepcionado de ella la que todo el clan la creía pura incapaz de hacer algo así e inclusive yo ha pecado y ahora voy a ser abuelo pero esa idea me llena de enojo y a la vez de emoción ahora entiendo el por que Hinata estaba así supongo que después de que el tipo la utilizo se desiso de ella y callo en depresión_

 _Después de un rato entro neji y antes de que preguntara algo le di la espalda ya que me daba pena decir que mi hija había pecado_

 _Hinata esta embarazada _ no mire la expresión de mi sobrino pero supongo que fue de sorpresa _ y ocupo que te la lleves de konoha llévala a la cabaña que yo tengo a unas horas de aquí y que cuides de ella ya que embarazada y que si el niño tiene byakugan que te hagas pasar por su padre y si no lo tiene que la hagas pasar por muerta ahora retírate_ así ignore lo que me iba a decir mi sobrino y después de que salió de mi habitación caí ya no lo aguantaba mas así que esa noche llore de culpa ya que estaba haciendo pasar a mi hija en un martirio y que ella a muy temprana edad ya iba a cuidar a un bebe ya no podría casarse de blanco y lo peor va a ser madre soltera _ perdóname hana _ le dije al retrato que tenia junto a mi cama de mi difunta esposa y madre de mis hijas_

 _Y así pasaron los meses mientras me preparaba un te y recuerdo que era el día 28 de abril y de repente sentí un presentimiento que hiso que se me cayera mi te_ Hinata ya se va a aliviar _ dije y agradecí que nadie estuviera en la casa_ así que Salí corriendo de la casa y al salir me tope con hanabi_

 _Papa a donde vas_ me pregunto mi hija y yo no le respondí aunque no quisiera admitirlo me sentía preocupado por mi hija mayor mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol mi cabeza se hacia bolas al llegar a la cabaña decidí comportarme frio como siempre entra a la casa y vi a Hinata acostada pero algo débil _ que le paso a Hinata_ pregunte frio_

 _Quedo agotada por el parto ya que aun era muy joven para algo así _ dijo neji pero yo había tomado una decisión precipitada que aun mas pedía perdón a hana y me acerque a la partera que la cual vi que tenia un pequeño bulto y supuse que era el bebe de Hinata pero vaya sorpresa al ver que era una hembra y la partera me dejo verla y la vi tenia el cabello negro y aun con los ojos cerrados no se por que aun si tratar a la bebe ya la odiaba por que hiso sufrir a mi hija y estoy seguro que la partera se dio cuenta_ tiene byakugan_ pregunte y mi sobrino me contesto_ aun no lo sabemos hiashi sama no ha abierto los ojos _ y neji se acerco a la partera y me di cuenta que le dio una camiseta y un gorro amarillo y supuse que lo hiso Hinata ya que ella era buena para tejer_

 _Tenga higurashi póngaselo a la niña para que no se enferme_ dijo mi sobrino y la partera lo hizo y entonces al ver como cuidaba de la bastarda supuse que ella era la mejor para cuidar a un bebe y además no nos conviene que ella aparezca con un bebe ya que es muy joven y además se ara cargo del clan mas adelante y el nombre de los hyuga quedaría por los suelos de que una persona de la rama principal haya salido embarazada fuera del matrimonio, si pondría a neji como el padre de la bebe se vería súper mal ya que son primos y del mismo clan y no quisiera ver a mi hija de madre soltera y aun muy joven así que me acerque a la partera _señora_ así llamando la atención de la partera_ agacé cargo de la bastarda _ ella como neji me vieron con asombro_ y yo me encargare de que no les falte nada _ tanto mi sobrino como higurashi me veían sorprendidos y la partera con repugnacion_

 _Que_ fue lo único que me dijo_

 _Ya le dije que usted cuide de esa bastarda _ dije yo_

 _Pero hiashi sama eso por que _ dijo neji aun con sorpresa_

 _Simple como crees que se vería que la heredera del clan llegara con un bebe en brazos_ dije yo_

 _Hiashi sama que no se le olvida que yo me are pasar por el padre de la niña_ dijo neji ya con algo de enojo_

 _Pero eso hubiera sido si la bastarda tuviera el cabello de Hinata y el byakugan pero ve tiene el cabello negro y a lo mejor no tiene el byakugan así que es lo mejor díganle a Hinata que la bastarda murió y así que la partera se haga cargo_ dije yo ya que odiaba que me contradijeran_

 _Lo siento_ escuche de la partera_ lord hiashi no puedo hacer eso _ dijo la partera_ es una bebe recién nacida y depende de su madre y además yo no tengo que ofrecerle a la niña y eso aria sufrir a Hinata que su bebe este muerto _dijo higurashi y yo la entendía pero no nos conviene que toda la aldea sepa que Hinata tiene un hijo_

 _Yo las mantendré hasta que yo muera o que la bastarda cumpla ya su mayoría de edad y mire es mejor que este con usted por que neji me conoce y sabe que soy capas de hacerle la vida imposible a mi hija y a su bastarda así que si quiere que la bastarda y Hinata este bien será mejor que acepte _ dije no quería ir a la amenaza pero me obligaron _y entonces _ dije ya que me urgía escuchar su respuesta_

 _Esta bien yo la cuidare y no voy a necesitar de su sucio dinero yo sola la cuidare _ y sentí como mi sobrino me fulminaba con la mirada _Hinata ya no tarda en despertar así que lord hiashi ocupo que salga de la cabaña y que sostenga a la niña hasta que yo salga para llevármela _ y así la tome con fastidio y Salí y observe a la niña que aun no había abierto los ojos es verdad era hermosa se parece a Hinata cuando era bebe y escuche los gritos de mi hija que los cuales me partieron el corazón pero eso era lo mejor y salió la partera y le entregue a la bebe y ella se fue_

 _Después de un rato salió neji_

 _Hiashi sama por que ha hecho eso hizo sufrir a Hinata sama_ me dijo neji con reproche_

 _Neji ocupo que vayas al pueblo y que compres un ataúd de bebe _ dije yo frio y neji salió hacia el pueblo después de un rato regreso y yo tome el ataúd y la llene de piedras y le pedí a neji que cavara un pozo para ahí meter el ataúd y así se hizo de día le pedí a neji que se quedara con Hinata y yo me quede afuera para esperar a la partera y si la vi a lejos y llego y me percate que no traía al bebe de Hinata_

 _Lord hiashi aquí esta la ropa de Ana dalay _ y yo la mire con sorpresa _ así se llama la bebe Ana dalay y le traje una foto para que usted se la de a Hinata_ y me entrego todo lo anterior dicho y así dio la media vuelta y se marcho y yo me acerque a la ataúd he introduce la ropa de la niña y no vi la foto de la niña e igual la metí por que no quería q Hinata llorara por su hija y cerré la ataúd y la enterré y le puse una cruz tenia pensado ponerle el nombre que me dijo la partera pero lo deje en blanco y después me metí a la cabaña y Hinata había despertado pero lo ignore y le mentí diciéndole que su bebe había muerto y no quería ver mas como sufría mi hija así que Salí de la cabaña e igual sintiendo un sentimiento de culpa horrible_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Después de recordar todo lo ocurrido tocaron la puerta y el dijo un pequeño adelante

Hiashi sama aquí traje a Hinata sama _ dijo el sirviente dejándome a solas con ella

Papa_ me dijo y en su voz se notaba preocupación

Y hiashi ya sabia que no le quedaba poco tiempo y el lo único que quería era descansar en paz e irse sin ningún remordimiento

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo y bueno como se dieron cuenta hiashi sentía culpa por lo que le hizo a Hinata y bueno hiashi lo que quería era morir en paz y lo de la foto hiashi no quiso que se la dieran a Hinata así que mejor la enterró junto con la ropa de la nena y bueno espero sus comentarios hasta la próxima**

 **10/dic/15**

 **By beellaaqkiithaa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter : 5 en camino a la aldea de la lluvia**

 **Holaaa chicos como están perdón por la demora pero estoy ahora ocupada organizando mi fiesta de XV y pss es algo cansado jeje**

 **Un saludo aa**

 **Jeffersongongora_ gracias por felicitarme y por comentar un saludo**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Hinata aun no podía creer que esa señora ya edad avanzada supiera algo de su hija

Por favor señora dígame mas de la nieta de la partera higurashi_ dijo la ojiperla y la señora se dio cuenta que la rego

 **Flash back**

 _Higurashi enserio te vas a ir _ pregunto la señora ya edad avanzada_ __

 _Si por favor si viene alguien a preguntar por mi no le digas nada de mi ni de mi nieta_ dijo higurashi mientras salía de su jacal_

 **Fin flash back**

Lo siento no le puedo decir nada señorita_ dijo la anciana volteando para otro lado dejando a Hinata con intriga

Por favor dígame_ dijo la ojiperla algo exaltada

Lo siento no puedo_ dijo la anciana

Nada mas dígame en que ciudad esta _ dijo Hinata

Una pregunta cual es su nombre_ pregunto la anciana ya que noto un parecido enorme con la nieta de la partera con esos ojos como lunas la hacia casi idénticas nomas que ella era peliazul y Ana dalay era peli negra

Hinata Uzumaki _ dijo la ojiperla sorprendiendo a la anciana

Es usted la esposa del séptimo hokage de la aldea de la hoja _ dijo la anciana sorprendida y Hinata asintió y pensó que si era la esposa del héroe del mundo no seria algo malo como para poner en riesgo la vida de su amiga y de la nieta de esa además que se notaba que no tenia maldad _ bien señora uzumaki higurashi esta en la aldea de la lluvia

Y la ojiperla se emociono mucho _ muchas gracias señora _ dijo Hinata con emoción

Por favor señora no le diga a higurashi que yo le dije_ dijo preocupada la anciana

No se apure_ y así Hinata pago la cuenta de ambas y salió rumbo a la aldea de la lluvia

 **En la aldea de la lluvia….**

Era de mañana y Ana dalay despertó temprano se despidió de su abuela y camino hacia su trabajo ya que era menor de edad en el único lugar de donde la aceptaron era en una panadería y al llegar se topo con Eriol un panadero de hay y amigo de la infancia de ana dalay

Buenos días Eriol _ Ana dalay saludo con mucha energía a su amigo mientras se ponía su uniforme

Buenos días_ dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poquito_ y como sigue tu abuela _ pregunto Eriol

Pues un poco mejor gracias por preguntar, y bueno quiero decirte que hoy no podre salir como quedamos_ dejando a Eriol sin habla_ tengo que ir a trabajar con mi segundo trabajo

Buscaste otro trabajo_ pregunto Eriol

Si ahora lo que quiero es juntar mas dinero para irme a alguna de las cinco grandes naciones ya que hay tienen más tecnología que aquí_ dijo mientras se ponía en su puesto y ya lista para abrir la panadería_ y me gustaría ir mas a konoha que a cualquiera de las otras no se Eriol por que siento que hay algo que me llama no se como explicarlo pero _ y ella se metió en sus pensamientos dejando a Eriol con intriga

Pasa algo ana dalay_ dijo Eriol

No nada jeje _ mientras mostraba una sonrisa a Eriol lo cual provoco que Eriol se sonrojara un poco y así ambos se pusieron a trabajar y al terminar su turno ana dalay se dirigió a su segundo trabajo _ buenas tardes_ dijo la pelinegra

Bien que bueno que llegas temprano_ dijo su nueva patrona

Y dígame señora Mireya que es lo que ocupo de hacer_ Mireya era una señora de unos 35 años de edad era rubia y con un cuerpo bien formado a pesar de ser una señora de 35 años se veía de 29 años y esta casada con uno de los hombres mas ricos de la aldea de la lluvia de nombre kaito

Bien ana dalay ocupo que agarres estos dulces y los vayas a vender por favor _ mientras le daba una canasta de dulces y ana dalay lo agarro a pesar de ser unas de las mujeres mas ricas de esa aldea era muy sencilla y no era para nada prepotente

Su señora _ y así salió a vender los dulces, mientras caminaba se topo con una familia una niña que estaba abrazada de su padre y la mama de la niña los veía con ternura lo cual hizo que ana dalay se entristeciera un poco ya que su abuela le conto que sus papas la esperaban con ansias y que su papa se murió en un ataque de ninjas y que su mama murió cuando ella nació_ _me gustaría tener una foto de mama_ _y de papa_ _ ella no se sentía sola por que tenia a su abuela, pero a veces se pregunta como era su madre como es su forma de ser y su papa como era, a veces se preguntaba a quien saco los ojos blancos a su mama o a su papa , el cabello negro a el o a ella , tantas preguntas sin repuesta que tenia, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era su abuela tomoe higurashi que lamentablemente enfermo cuando ella tenia 4 años y su abuela mejor se decidieron venir a vivir a la aldea de la lluvia para que su abuela mejorara, pero ella cada vez estuvo peor de salud y llego un punto en que no pudo trabajar ya y ana dalay tuvo que trabajar muy duro para poder mantener a su abuela y a ella pero como es menor de edad no le pueden dar un trabajo muy grande_ _voy a trabajar muy duro para que mi abuela se mejore __ se dijo a si misma ana dalay para seguir con su trabajo

 **En la entrada de la aldea de la lluvia…..**

Una peliazul estaba algo nerviosa ahora su duda como buscar a su hija si la aldea de la lluvia era muy grande y se metió a la aldea

 **En la aldea de konoha…**

Mientras el ambu que mando Naruto desaparecía para aparecer en la torre hokage

Hokage sama_ dijo el ambu llamando la atención del hokage_ aquí esta el primer informe me retiro_ y desapareció dejando el pergamino en la mesa y Naruto lo destapo

 _21 de abril _ la primara dama llego a una cabaña y hay paso la noche en la cabaña solitaria en medio de la nada_

 _22 de abril_ despertó y que hizo fue destapar una tumba y de hay sacar ropa de bebe y una fotografía que yo no pude ver_

 _23 de abril_ estuvo todo el día preguntando por una señora y después ceno y platico con una señora de edad avanzada y de hay salió rumbo a la aldea de la lluvia_

 _24 de abril_ llego a la aldea de la lluvia_

Después de leer el informe dejo a Naruto con intriga para que su esposa quisiera destapar una tumba y la ropa de bebe así dejo a Naruto pensativo por un rato

Hinata que tanto estas haciendo_ dijo el hokage mirando hacia la aldea

Y así se hizo de noche en la aldea de konoha

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o**

Y mientras tanto en la casa de los Uchiha

Sakura estaba que se volvía loca Boruto y Sarada siempre peleaban y para acabar de amolar todo hoy estaba hay Himawari aunque era una niña tranquila cuando la hacían enojar explotaba ya que hoy hanabi tuvo que hacer una junta con su clan y Naruto no regresaba y ya era casi las 10 pm y Sasuke estaba con el

Sakura: niños ya a cenar _ y estos se sentaron en la mesa y llegaron Naruto y Sasuke _ por fin llegaron

Naruto: lo siento Sakura chan

Sakura: bueno Naruto quieres que darte a comer_ y Naruto acepto después de que todos terminaran de comer

Naruto: lo siento que mi cuñada te dejara a Himawari

Sakura; no hay de que no me pesa Himawari es una persona muy tranquila _ y tocaron la puerta y Sarada fue abrir y era hanabi

Hanabi: Sakura ya vine por Himawari _ y vio a Naruto_ cuñado ya regresaste _ y Sakura la invito a sentarse mientras los niños veían una película, mientras los 4 adultos platicaban

Sasuke: Sakura dijiste cuando se fue Hinata por que le dijiste que bueno que esta vez se despidió de ti por que dijiste eso

Naruto: es verdad Sakura chan por que

Hanabi: es que hace unos 15 o 16 años casi mí hermana dio un viaje inesperado junto a neji ni san

Sakura: si de hecho no se despidió de nadie _ y Naruto la vio extraña

Naruto: no saben por que ese viaje _ ya que Naruto se quedo algo intrigado con el informe que le dio el ambu

Hanabi: no lo se me acuerdo que una vez mi hermana regresaba de su misión y llego actuando extraño

 **Flash back**

 _Hanabi una niña de unos 9 años de edad entrenaba muy duro para estar a la altura de su hermana_ Hinata sama que le paso_ se escucho a los sirvientes de la casa y hanabi fue a ver y lo que vio la dejo horrorizada, su hermana estaba algo golpeada y en sus muñecas se veían marcas rojizas que ya no tardaban en hacerse moradas marcas en su cuello con su ropa casi desgarrada y sus labios hinchados y mordidos y con expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro_

 _Hinata: me atacaron unos ninjas que con trabajo los pude derrotar por favor ocupo de irme a bañar _ y se metió corriendo al baño y hanabi se acerco un poco a la puerta del baño y escucho sollozos de su hermana que se notaba que no eran de su dolor físico si no de su alma_

 _Y hay se la paso por mucho tiempo hasta que llego su papa_

 _que pasa hanabi_ pregunto el líder del clan hyuga_

 _Papa mi hermana hay lleva mucho tiempo casi desde que llego de su misión y hace rato estaba llorando papa mi nee sama me preocupa por que además_ y mi papa me interrumpió y le quería decir que mi hermana llego muy golpeada_

 _Déjala hanabi mejor dedícate a tu entrenamiento _ me dijo mi papa mientras se retiraba_

 **Fin flash back**

Hanabi: desde hay mi hermana actuó extraño lloraba todas las noches y no salía de su alcoba ni comía pasaba horas bañándose

 **Flash back**

 _Ya han pasado ya 2 meses desde que su hermana actuaba extraño y hanabi estaba en su alcoba preocupada por el comportamiento de su hermana _ HINATA SAMA YA SALGA DEL BAÑO LLEVA CASI HORA Y MEDIA AYA ADENTRO _ se escucho de la voz de su primo y hanabi salió y vio a neji afuera de la puerta del baño_

 _Hinata: déjenme en paz estoy sucia y no se me quita _ y se escuchaban sus sollozos_

 **Fin flash back**

Y Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron por la historia

Sakura: si de echo me acuerdo que cuando la iba a visitar siempre me contestaba mal

 **Flash back**

 _Sakura estaba muy preocupada por Hinata ya que no la veía hace 2 meses y al llegar a la mansión hyuga la dejaron pasar y ya adentro de hay llego a la habitación de Hinata y toco la puerta _ DEJENME SOLA _ se escucho la vos de Hinata entre sollozos_

 _Sakura: Hinata soy yo Sakura_

 _Hinata: QUE NO ESCUCHASTE QUE ME DEJARAS SOLA_

 **Fin flash back**

Sakura: ya después de eso ya no la vi por casi un año

Hanabi: si duro como 10 meses fuera

 **Flash back**

 _Hanabi regresaba de su entrenamiento en el exterior y vio a su padre algo molesto_

 _Hanabi; papa por que tan enojado_

 _Hiashi: no por nada Hinata se fue a un viaje con neji desconozco cuando regrese_ y hanabi se sorprendió_

 **Fin flash back**

Con esa historia dejo sin habla a Naruto

Hanabi: créeme que desconozco el viaje tan precipitado de mi hermana

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

una peliazul ya estaba en busca de su hija _ te voy a encontrara cueste lo que cueste

 **0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hasta aquí el este capitulo comenten por favor y feliz dia a los que se llamen Guadalupe por ser su dia**

 **12/dic/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 6 ¿perdí tiempo?**

 **Hola chicos como están y bueno aquí la continuación y espero que les guste**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto a excepción de ana dalay y Mireya y la canción que Naruto le envía en una carta a Hinata se llama hablamos de Ariel Camacho y le pertenece a el sin mas pre Angulo comencemos**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Hinata lleva ya cuatro meses fuera de konoha y se la pasaba día y noche de sol en sol buscando a su hija _ en verdad te podre encontrar _ se dijo a si misma mientras se sentaba en una banca, la aldea o mejor dicho ya ciudad de la lluvia esta enorme y no ha encontrado rastro de la partera ni de su hija _ donde estas _ dijo mirando el cielo

 **En otro punto de la cuidad de la lluvia….**

Ana dalay se encontraba en su segundo trabajo a pesar de que trabajaba mucho no podía ayudar a su abuela la señora Mireya le decía que la ayudaba pero ana dalay era muy orgullosa y no lo acepto y ana dalay ya tenia 16 años de edad

 **En la aldea de la hoja….**

Naruto estaba ya cansado de que su esposa aun no regresara de su viaje así que el pensaba que Hinata ya no quería nada con el en su mano tenia el ultimo informe del ambu y en la otra tenia una carta que el le había escrito a Hinata así que hoy el ambu vendría a entregar el otro informe, en los informes decían siempre lo mismo que buscaba algo con desesperación y Naruto se la pasaba pensando que era eso que tanto buscaba y tal y como lo predijo llego el ambu

Hokage sama aquí el otro informe_ y le dio un pergamino y este lo leyó y decía lo mismo buscaba algo con desesperación

Gracias antes de que te retires dale esto a mi esposa _ y le dio una pergamino y el ambu desapareció _ Hinata espero que con esto regreses _ dijo Naruto mirando a la aldea

 **En la ciudad de la lluvia**

Hinata estaba en una de las plazas mas transitadas en la cuidad de la lluvia sentada en la misma banca y vio a una pareja de enamorados con 2 niños _ _extraño a mi familia a mis amigos__ dijo mirando como esa familia estaba feliz y eso fue opacado por un ambu de su aldea que apareció

Primera dama hokage sama me mando para entregarle esto_ y le dio el pergamino _ me retito _ y desapareció Hinata tomaba el pergamino y tenia una pregunta como el ambu sabia que estaba en la lluvia, no le tomo importancia y destapo el pergamino y era una carta y la comenzó a leer

 _Hola Hinata…_

 _Como va tu viaje?_

 _No se si te olvido que el 17 de mayo fue nuestro aniversario de bodas y no estuviste y que Boruto ya cumplió años y Himawari te extraña no se por que Hinata pero tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto y ocupo que vuelvas a konoha_

 _Es necesario amor que platiquemos un segundo solamente ya que no nos hablamos hace 4 meses_

 _Es necesario amor que concedas un segundo tu atención y que sepas que estoy desesperado aveces siento que nuestro matrimonio se esta yendo al carajo por que no regresas no se nada de ti no me llamas no nada y no me dices que me amas y a ti ese detalle jamás se te pasaba por eso quiero que hablemos claro y me prestes un segundo tu atención_

 _Hay algo que esta empañando nuestras vidas no es necesario que lo digas eso lo siento aquí en la piel_

 _Amor, quiero pensar que somos yo y mi soledad, la que  
la que me impide esas cosas a pensar, por eso quiero  
que hablemos claro, que me concedas un segundo tu atención  
Hay algo, que esta empañando nuestras vidas, no es necesario que lo digas, eso lo siento aquí en la piel  
no temas que yo jamás te dejaría_

 _Por favor Hinata dime quieres el divorcio por favor contéstame_

 _Atte. Naruto uzumaki_

Hinata al terminar de leer eso lagrimas acariciaban sus mejillas, era verdad se olvido de su aniversario de bodas y de el cumpleaños de su hijo y que su Himawari estaba muy apegada a ella y que debe de sentir sola

Cerca de hay se encontraba una pelinegra caminando con una canasta de dulces y vio a una mujer peli azul con el cabello corto que tenia su rostro tapado con sus manos ana dalay sentía un impulso de acercarse a ella y poco a poco se acerco y la tomo del hombro

Tranquila muchacha toda va a estar bien _ dijo ana dalay para tratarla de consolar

No claro que, estoy perdiendo a mi familia, todo por venir a buscar algo que poco a poco voy perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarlo, además dime señora que lo soy desde que tenia 14 años_ dijo mientras lloraba pero aun si verle la cara a la muchacha que la trataba de consolar

Vamos seño usted no se rinda es mas si cree necesario olvídese de buscar eso que tanto la inquieta y regrese con su familia además supongo que su esposo la ama mucho y el debe se ser paciente para esperarla_ dijo con mucho animo la pelinegra para ver si así la lograba contagiar

Si mi esposo me ama mucho pero el creo que sospecha otra cosa, pero a la ves no quiero abandonar así de fácil lo que busco_ dijo Hinata volteando a ver a la persona que la trataba de consolar y al verle la cara se quedo sin habla, mientras tanto a ana dalay también se quedo en shock esos ojos iguales a los suyos y la misma forma de la cara y algo en el físico. Mientras que con Hinata ese cabello se parecía algo a la foto de la bebe que saco de la tumba de la cabaña y esos ojos eran de un hyuga, pero Hinata no se hacia ilusiones ya que cavia la posibilidad de que no sea ella la que tanto busca

Como te llamas_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo lo cual ambas rieron un poquito

Yo me llamo ana dalay_ dijo la pelinegra mientras estiraba la mano

Y yo Hinata uzumaki _ dijo la peliazul mientras ambas se estrechaban la mano, pero a ana dalay se le hizo conocido ese apellido hasta que recordó de donde

Es usted la esposa del hokage de konoha _ dijo sorprendida y Hinata asintió _ lo siento Hinata sama perdón por mi falta de respeto_ dijo mientras hacia una referencia _ _hay no, no puedo creer que este enfrente de la esposa del hokage__ pensó ana dalay algo apenada

No te apures y nomas dime Hinata _ dijo la uzumaki con una sonrisa y ana dalay se la regreso, ana dalay no sabia por que se sentía tan atraída por esa mujer si apenas se acababan de conocer, por otra parte Hinata tenia una sospecha de por que esa atracción que sentía por ella, pero el pensamientos de ambas fueron cortadas por un niño vecino de ana dalay

ANA DALAY TU ABUELA SE VOLVIO A PONER MALA_ grito el niño

Hay no mi abuela, lo siento señora tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela_ y ya iba a salir nomas que Hinata la tomo del brazo

Espera ana yo la puedo revisar_ dijo Hinata y ana dalay asintió, y asi ambas salieron corriendo

Al llegar al jacal de ana Hinata entro y vio a abuela de ana dalay sentada_ _no puede ser es ella__ pensó al ver a la misma señora que la atendió cuando se alivio

Señora_ la voz de ana dalay la despertó de su trance _ por favor ayude a mi abuela_ y Hinata la tomo del suelo y la acostó en la cama y Hinata se sentó junto a la cama

Y Hinata de una de sus palmas emanaba un chakra verde y la pelinegra la vio de una manera sorprendente y de sus ojos como los de ella se saltaron unas venas alrededor de ellos y Hinata lo que veía era que la señora ya estaba invadida de cáncer y con su mano con el chakra verde pasaba alrededor el tumor mas grande para analizarlo y desapareció ese chakra y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad_ y que paso señora_ pregunto la nieta la señora

Hinata: esta ya invadida _ y ana dalay empezó a llorar_ le podemos extender el tiempo de vida pero ocupamos de tratarla ya_ y vio como ana dalay se lanzo hacia su abuela

Ana dalay: abuela no me dejes no quiero quedar solo no te vayas como lo hiso mama_ y a Hinata se le partió el corazón al ver a la muchacha así y la abrazo

Ana chan todo va a estar bien _ dijo Hinata y ana se sintió muy cómoda en los brazos de Hinata, y poco a poco higurashi despertó y al ver a Hinata se asusto un poco

Hinata eres tu_ dijo higurashi aun con sorpresa y a la ves con miedo tanto que huía de los hyuga y hay estaba una, y luego tenia abrazada a su nieta, y Hinata la volteo a ver

Si soy yo higurashi _ dijo seria Hinata y la veía con algo de enojo

Ana dalay sal por favor tengo que hablar con Hinata _ dijo cortante la ex partera, ana dalay aun con sorpresa salió dejando solas a Hinata y a higurashi_ Hinata ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad_ dijo higurashi

Si mucho higurashi ahora quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso el por que me quito a mi hija…..

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Holaa hasta aquí este capitulo**

 **Les prometo que pronto Naruto sabara la verdad de Hinata asi que sean pacientes heee**

 **Hasta luego**

 **16/dic/15**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: quiero la verdad, las sospechas de Naruto**

 **Holaa aquí les traigo este capitulo y bueno tanto me han pedido que Hinata le diga a Naruto de su hija y pss bueno pronto se dará cuenta así que sea pacientes**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Higurashi aun no salía de shock, esa mirada que tenia la uzumaki era de enojo, pero ella sabia que Hinata tenia motivos de sobra para hacerlo

Mientras que con Hinata veía como la partera la veía con sorpresa_ anda dígame por que se llevo a mi hija_ repitió de nuevo la esposa del hokage

Como supiste la verdad_ dijo la ex partera

Eso no importa ahora dígame el por que estuvo de acuerdo en quitarme a mi hija_ dijo Hinata y higurashi volteo para otro lado lo que aumento el enojo de la ojiperla_ quiero que me diga, exijo la verdad_ dijo Hinata

Es verdad yo te quite a tu hija pero obedecí ordenes_ dijo higurashi

Como que ordenes_ dijo Hinata curiosa

Si tu padre me pidió que cuidara de tu hija, y yo lo obedecí_ dijo higurashi ya que no podía decir que casi la amenazo

Entonces ana dalay_ dijo Hinata ya que quería dejar de tener su duda

Si es tu hija_ dijo higurashi y a Hinata se le inundaron sus pupilas _ si fue la niña que yo te quite_ dijo con mucha culpa la partera

Ahora ocupo que me diga que fue lo que paso después de que quede inconsciente hace 16 años _ mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

Si esta bien, más o menos media hora después llego tu padre y discutimos un rato y me ofreció dinero con tal de que cuidara a la nena y yo acepte_ dijo la partera, aunque todo fue mentira

Pero no entiende el daño que me causo, me volví loca de dolor_ dijo mientras lloraba Hinata_ me costo trabajo rehacer mi vida_ y así Hinata hizo sentir peor a higurashi

Ahora por que no vino el papa de ana dalay contigo supongo que su papa también sufrió cuando le dijiste que ella murió_ dijo higurashi ya que ella creía que hiashi se la llevo para que el padre de ana dalay ya no la viera

Usted será la primera persona en saber esto_ dijo Hinata_ yo fui violada así que no se quien es el padre de ana_ y higurashi se sintió mal por esa mujer como aparte de que le quito a su hija fue violada_ esa verdad ni mi padre, ni mi ni san lo supieron y nadie lo sabe, ni mi esposo_ y Hinata siguió llorando_ odio mentirle a mi esposo, pero siento que es mejor que crea que me metí con otro hombre antes que el_ dijo Hinata y así recordó su noche de bodas

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Después de la fiesta Naruto y Hinata iban a pasar su primera noche juntos, ambos ya estaban desnudos, Hinata se había olvidado lo sucedido hace unos años, Naruto la estaba penetrando, y Hinata estaba por disfrutar a su esposo, pero de repente salió de ella de golpe lo cual la sorprendió, y noto que estaba enojado_

 _Que pasa Naruto kun_ pregunto Hinata y después recordó el por que_

 _Ya no eres virgen_ dijo Naruto enojado, era verdad a Hinata se le había olvidado que ya no era virgen, sintió ganas de llorar nomas que se aguanto ya que en su mente venían las imágenes que quería olvidar_ por que Hinata yo quería ser el primero en tocarte_ dijo frustrado y Hinata ya no lo aguanto y comenzó a llorar_

 _Lo siento Naruto kun_ y así comenzó a llorar quería decirle que la violaron pero le daba pena y vergüenza así que_ me metí con otro hombre antes de ti_ y así salió corriendo de la habitación_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Y Hinata tapo su cara con sus manos _ y todavía cuando tuve a mis hijos siempre estaba muy nerviosa ya que tenia miedo que pasara lo mismo_ dijo Hinata

En verdad lo siento hyuga san _ dijo higurashi ya que se sentía extremadamente mal_ y le vas a decir a ana que tu eres su madre_ dijo higurashi ya que temía que su nieta la odie por habérsela robado cuando era una bebe

No todavía no es tiempo yo tengo miedo de que me odie_ dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza

Mas bien a la que debe de odiar es a mi por haberla quitado de los brazos de su madre, y espero que algún día me perdone Hinata san_ dijo higurashi

Eso espero yo también, orita estoy muy dolida han sido mucha información en mi cabeza que aun no la ordeno, mientras tanto tenemos que irnos a konoha para que la traten así que vaya haciendo las maletas de usted y de ana_ dijo Hinata mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida _ por favor no le diga nada a ana dalay_ dijo antes de salir de la cabaña, topándose así a ana dalay

Como esta mi abuela_ dijo ana

Es bien, pero vamos a salir hoy a konoha, por que ya no hay tiempo tenemos que tratarla de inmediato y no acepto un no por respuesta_ y así se fue a su hotel

 **En konoha….**

Ya era de noche, Naruto se suponía que tenía ya que ir por sus hijos, pero había algo que lo inquietaba que era su esposa

 _Hinata, hace 16 años yo estaba entrenando con el sabio pervertido, así que estaba fuera de konoha__ pensó Naruto, mientras tomaba el ultimo informe del ambu _ _siempre dice lo mismo busca algo que desesperación y pregunta por la misma persona, que le abra dicho mi suegro para que Hinata saliera en busca de eso_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Naruto estaba en su oficina asignando las próximas misiones con Shikamaru, hasta que abrieron la puerta de golpe_

 _Hokage sama_ dijo unos de los sirvientes hyuga_ hiashi sama ha muerto_ y Naruto sintió horrible su Hinata debe de estar destrozada_ pero Hinata sama no suelta el cuerpo así que ayúdenos hokage sama_ dijo el hyuga desesperado_

 _Okey_ dijo Naruto mientras se paraba_ Shikamaru te encargo aquí por un momento_ y así ambos se fueron, y al llegar a la casa hanabi estaba en la sala mientras lloraba, los sirvientes todos estaban de luto_

 _PAPA DIME DONDE ESTA_ se escucho en una habitación, y el supo de inmediato que era su esposa, y así se dirigió hacia esa habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe, y vio a Hinata como agarraba al cuerpo de su padre_ PAPA_ grito entre sollozos_ PAPA_ y así Naruto se metió y abrazo a Hinata, separándola así del cuerpo de su fallecido suegro_

 _Hinata, yo estoy contigo_ dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba el cabello y Hinata se apegaba mas a su cuerpo_

 _Naruto kun por que_ dijo Hinata mientras se aferraba mas a su esposo_

 _Hinata es la ley de la vida_ dijo Naruto_ hiashi era muy fuerte pero, hasta el roble mas fuerte del mundo se cae, se derrumba _ mientras la abrazaba más_

 _Naruto mi papa nunca me quiso_ dijo Hinata_

 _Si te quiso y mucha_ dijo Naruto, y Hinata se soltó de Naruto y volteo al cuerpo de hiashi y lo empezó a golpear_

 _NO ES CIERTO SI ME HUBIERAS QUERIDO NO ME HUBIERAS HECHO SUFRIR, NO ME HUBIERAS MENTIDO_ grito Hinata y después dejo el cuerpo_ me hubieras apoyado cuando mas te necesitaba papa, no me hubieras mandado lejos después de que sucedió mi desgracia_ dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que nadie la escucho_ papa aun así te amo aunque tu nunca lo hiciste papa_ y así Naruto cargo a Hinata y salieron de la habitación y al salir se toparon a hanabi que la cual también estaba destrozada, y Hinata bajo de los brazos de Naruto_

 _Hermana _ dijo hanabi y Hinata y hanabi se abrazaron_ papa se fue_ dijo mientras ambas lloraban y se abrazaban , y Naruto se le destrozaba el corazón_

 _Hanabi_ dijo Hinata_ papa ya se reunió con mi abuelo, con mi tío hizashi, con mi ni san_ dijo Hinata entre sollozos_

 _Ne sama _ dijo hanabi, y así Naruto se le salieron unas lagrimas_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Y ahora tenia mas intrigas, después recordó la platica que tuvo con hanabi y con Sakura hace unos meses

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Recuerdo que mi hermana regreso de su misión, toda golpeada y con la ropa desgarrada, y ella nos dijo que la habían atacado unos ninjas, pero_ dijo hanabi_ mi nee sama lloraba mucho se la pasaba horas bañándose, y siempre decía que se sentía sucia, y así se la paso por uno meses, y ya después ya no la vi por casi 9 meses por que me conto mi padre es que ella se fue a un viaje con mi ni san_

 _Y Naruto se sorprendió con la historia_

 _Si tienes razón hanabi_ dijo Sakura_ yo recuerdo que la iba a visitar pero, siempre me recibía de mala manera y si dure sin verla un tiempo_

 _Y hace cuanto paso eso_ pregunto Naruto_

 _Hace unos 15 años_ dijo hanabi_ y mi hermana cuando regreso llego actuando extraño, y note cambios físicos como morales recuerdo que una vez íbamos caminando por la calle, y paso una señora con un bebe recién nacido y a mi hermana le llego mucho sentimiento y a veces lloraba_

 _Si y lo curiosos es que pasaba el tiempo y cada vez que veía un bebe siempre iba y lo abrazaba, y ya después de que se lo daba a su mama, miraba mucho al cielo y repetía mucho un nombre_ dijo Sakura_

 _Cual nombre_ dijo Naruto_

 _No me acuerdo, pero entre sueños siempre lo repetía mucho y después lloraba_ dijo Sakura_

 _Si me acuerdo que una vez mi hermana estaba dormida en la sala y después despertó gritando diciendo que el no estaba muerto y llegaba mi papa y se la llevaba a su habitación y después salía a decirnos que solo tuvo una pesadilla e igual también repetía mucho un nombre_ dijo hanabi_

 _Si creo que era un nombre occidental _ dijo Sakura_

 _Si es cierto creo que era mich_ dijo hanabi_

 _Si algo Así _ dijo Sakura_ hay ya me acorde Michelle_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Y ahora poco a poco se iban aclarando sus dudas y recordó la reacción de Hinata cuando se iba a aliviar de Boruto

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Hinata ya estaba a días de aliviarse de su primer hijo, pero a lo que a Naruto se le hizo extraño era que Hinata sentía los movimientos de su hijo a los 3 meses de gestación mientras que a Temari e Ino los sintieron cuando tenían unos 5 meses_

 _HAA_ se escucho que grito Hinata y Naruto fue corriendo a ver _ Naruto ya viene el bebe_ y Naruto la cargo y se fueron rumbo al hospital_ Naruto kun por favor dime que todo va a estar bien que tu va a estar conmigo_ dijo Hinata con suplica_

 _Si Hinata_ dijo Naruto, y al llegar metieron a Hinata a la sala den parto, y el como todo padre primerizo estaba histérico, después de un rato salió un doctor_ doctor como están mi esposa y mi hijo_ dijo Naruto algo preocupado_

 _Su hijo esta bien, es un barón fue parto natural, y peso 2 kg con 900 gr pero Hinata esta inconsciente, pero esta también bien_ dijo el doctor, y Naruto tomo un suspiro_

 _Quiero verlos_ dijo Naruto, y el doctor se lo llevo al cuarto donde estaba su esposa y su pequeño_

 _Hinata estaba como dormida, a Naruto se le hizo un ángel, y volteo hacia su bebe y era hermoso, era rubio y tenia sus marquitas en la mejillas, obviamente estaba rojito, y se acerco y lo cargo,_

 _Doctor_ dijo Naruto_ lo puedo sacar un poco_ dijo Naruto y el doctor asintió, al salir hay estaba Shikamaru con Temari que apenas tenia 7 meses de embarazo_

 _Vaya, vaya Naruto quien fuera a pensar que te vería con un bebe haber déjame verlo_ y Naruto se acerco_ vaya Naruto es tu viva imagen_

 _Jeje_ dijo Naruto_ HAA DONDE ESTA MI BEBE_ se escucho un grito que era de Hinata, y el fue hacia la habitación, y encontró a Hinata histérica, y volteo a ver a Naruto pero no se percato del bulto que tenia en sus brazos, y Naruto se quedo sorprendido al ver sus ojos de desesperación_

 _NARUTO KUN EL BEBE ESTA BIEN, _ grito Hinata, y Naruto aun estaba sorprendido al ver sus ojos de preocupación_ RESPONDEME_ volvió a gritar Hinata_

 _Hinata el bebe esta bien aquí esta_ dijo Naruto y le enseño al bebe, y Hinata lo miraba con ternura y amor_ lo saque un poco para que lo conociera Shikamaru_ y se lo entrego a Hinata, Hinata lo abrazo mientras lloraba, Naruto se percato que Hinata le susurraba algo_

 _Mi bebe tu estas bien, y siempre lo estarás por que hay Ángeles que te cuidaran_ dijo Hinata entre llantos, y Naruto supuso que se refería a neji y a sus padres_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Naruto esta acomodando los cabos sueltos

 **Depresión**

 **Cambios físicos**

 **Estado deplorable cuando regreso de una misión**

 **Cariños con bebes, y después sentimiento**

 **Experiencia con los embarazos**

 **Hinata no era virgen cuando se casaron**

 **Miedo en el parto**

 **Amor y resentimiento contra su padre**

 **Viaje por casi 9 meses**

 **Ropa de bebe**

 **Tumba**

 **Viaje y búsqueda**

Y Naruto se le abrieron los ojos como plato, y a la vez boquiabierto

Eso es imposible_ dijo Naruto sorprendido_ Hinata vuelve pronto 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0op0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o**

 **Holaaa bueno espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capitulo Hinata ya va a estar de vuelta en konoha y no se desesperen pronto Hinata le dirá la verdad a Naruto**

 **Un saludo aa**

 **Naruto**

 **Guest**

 **Angel678147**

 **Antonia**

 **Rudy**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar : )**

 **22/ dic /n 15**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: de regreso a casa ¿el cambio de Naruto?**

 **Holaaa perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar y por no desearles feliz navidad pero el 24 me la pase organizando la cena y el 25 como se me amaneció me la pase toda la tarde dormida y en la noche limpiar la casa así que feliz navidad atrasada y un feliz año nuevo sin mas pre Angulo comencemos**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Ya hay están en la estación del tren 3 mujeres, una de edad avanzada, una muchacha de 16 años, y esposa del hokage

Hinata san a que hora sale el tren_ pregunto la mujer de edad avanzada

A las 12 de la noche, y llegaremos haya mañana en la mañana, ya que el tren no es directo, va a pasar por varias naciones mas _ dijo la esposa del hokage_ bueno yo voy a la tienda de regalos, me acompañan

Hinata san yo mejor me quedo a cuidar las maletas, mejor que te acompañe ana_ dijo higurashi

Bueno si Hinata san yo te acompaño_ dijo ana, y así ambas fueron a la tienda de regalos_ una pregunta Hinata san_ llamando la atención de la anterior nombrada_ cuantos hijos tiene

Hinata tenia ganas de decirle que tenia 3 pero no se animaba, además quisiera que ana le dijera mama y no Hinata san_ 2 un niño y una niña_ dijo Hinata

Hinata san, por que nos vamos a ir en tren, es muy caro y yo apenas tengo para un solo pasaje, mejor nos hubiéramos ido a pie como los viajeros de hace años, a mi no me molesta caminar_ dijo ana dalay ya que era verdad tenia muy poquito dinero

No te preocupes yo lo voy a pagar, y si tienes razón hace años yo viajaba así, además que a pie llegamos en días, y en el tren llegamos en horas, y tu abuela ya esta grave y no resistirá un viaje de días_ dijo Hinata mientras veía los regalos

Usted viajaba a pie_ dijo ana sorprendida

Si cuando era soltera, era ninja_ dijo Hinata mientras pagaba los regalos

Y por que se retiro_ pregunto curiosa ana

Cuando me case con Naruto, seguí siendo ninja, pero me retire cuando Salí embarazada, y ya no pude regresar por que volví a salir embarazada, así que mejor me dedique al hogar_ dijo Hinata mientras se dirigían de vuelta con higurashi

Y usted quisiera volver a ser ninja_ pregunto ana

Si claro, que si_ dijo Hinata_ _hija mía claro que si, Naruto kun como reaccionaras__ pensó Hinata mientras veía pasar los trenes

 **En konoha….**

Ya eran pasaditas de la media noche y el hokage ya estaba en su casa, hoy no fue por sus hijos, ya que se sentía mal y no quería que lo vieran así, estaba en su despacho mirando a la nada, se sentía confundido, así que aun no salía de su shock, no sabia ni como reaccionar, volteo hacia donde tenia la foto de su boda, la tomo, y de tanta frustración, la aventó contra la puerta, provocando así que el porta retrato se rompiera en mil pedazos

Hinata_ mientras se agarraba el cabello_ por que me mentiste_ dijo el hokage mientras se sentía enojado

 **En un vagón del tren..**

Hinata no podía dormir, ana y higurashi ya estaban dormidas, como reaccionaria su esposo, sus hijos y el clan, como se quedaran al ver que ana tiene el byakugan, su esposo la perdonara por no haberle dicho de su hija

Hinata san_ se escucho y la nombrada volteo a ver y la hablaba ana dalay

Ana por que te despertaste, si todavía falta mucho para llegar a konoha_ dijo Hinata

Perdón no puedo dormir_ dijo ana dalay algo sonrojada, y a Hinata se le hizo eso súper familiar, el tren se paro para bajar y después subir pasajeros

Ana, me puedes platicar de ti_ dijo Hinata ya que quería conocer mas de su hija

Hinata san, pues me llamo ana dalay higurashi y tengo 16 años, desde que naci vivo con mi abuela, y mis papas murieron_ dijo ana dalay incomodando un poco a la peli azul, y ana dalay recordaba cuando le conto su abuela de la "muerte de sus padres"

 **Flash back**

 _Era una niña de 5 años de edad, se sentía extraña ya que cuando iba a la escuela, siempre le contaban sus amigas de sus padres, pero ella solo sabia que sus padres estaban muertos_

 _Abuela_ dijo una niñita_ quisiera saber de mis padres_ dijo ana dalay, incomodando así a su abuela_

 _Ana luego te lo diré_ dijo su abuela mientras la abrazaba,_

 _Y así pasaron los años y ana tenia ya 11 años de edad_

 _Abuela ahora me podría contar sobre mis padres_ dijo ana ya algo frustrada_

 _Bien ana ya es hora que lo sepas_ dijo higurashi mientras tomaba asiento_ tu papa murió en un ataque de ninjas, pero tu papa no sabia nada de tu existencia, de hecho el no te conoció, tenia 22 años cuando murió y se llamaba miroku, y tu mama ósea mi hija, ella se entero que tu venias en camino a los pocos días, pero aun era joven_ y la cara de higurashi se entristeció_ cuando tu naciste ella murió a las pocas horas de dar a luz y se llamaba naoko_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

La ojiperla mayor se sintió incomoda, ya que ella anhelaba decirle a su hija que ella era su madre, y que tiene dos hermanos

Sabe Hinata san aveces me gustaría que estuvieran mis papas conmigo_ dijo mientras miraba a la ventanilla_ se que tengo a mi abuela conmigo pero aveces me siento sola

Te entiendo ana_ dijo Hinata mientras recordaba a neji_ aveses me gustaría tener conmigo a mi nii san y a mi mama

Hinata san es algo extraño pero_ dijo ana_ me siento como si hubiera algo que nos uniera_ dijo mientras ponía las manos en su pecho_ no se por que es algo loco pero_ y Hinata la abrazaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y ana dalay sentía algo parecido como cuando la abrazaba su abuela

Ana espero que me veas como una amiga_ dijo Hinata_ _ana si supieras que sientes esa cercanía por que te lleve un mí, por que soy tu madre_

 **En konoha...**

Ya era la mañana y Naruto llego a su oficina, llego todo desanimado, y con unas grandes ojeras señal de que no había dormido nada, y al entrar en su oficina vio un informe, y el lo vio y al ver el nombre de Hinata, lo aventó lejos, se sentía furioso con Hinata

Vaya Naruto y por que ese humor_ dijo Shikamaru que apenas iba llegando

Shikamaru, avisa en la puerta de la entrada de la aldea y de la estación del tren que en cuanto llegue Hinata que la quiero ver inmediatamente_ dijo Naruto enojado, y Shikamaru asintió, y salió de la oficina

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El tren ya había llegado a su destino, y de el descendía 3 mujeres

Hinata san a donde vamos_ pregunto ana mientras tomaba sus maletas, y en eso llegaron dos shinobis

Hinata sama, hokage sama desea verla de inmediato_ dijo el shinobi

Si esta bien_ dijo Hinata y volteo a ver a higurashi y a ana_ ana higurashi, vamos con mi esposo les parece

Si_ dijeron las dos mujeres

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de caminar llegaron a la torre hokage, y ana veía todo con asombro

Ella sabia que konoha era una de las mejores aldeas, pero nunca imagino que tanto, edificios altos, mucha tecnología, sin duda alguna eso era bastante nuevo para ella

Y Hinata caminaba muy incomoda, ya que todos la veían de una manera extraña, y eso sin contar los susurros que decía la gente, y además no sabría como decirle a Naruto de su verdad

Y higurashi estaba asustada, asustada de encontrase con hiashi, y que le haga algo a su nieta o la Hinata

Y al estar en la puerta, Hinata toco, y se escucho un adelante, y entro

Naruto kun he regresado_ dijo Hinata y ella esperaba que Naruto le dijera algo pero, solo recibió una mirada de resentimiento

 **Pov Naruto**

No sabia que decir de ver a mi esposa, y después vi que venia acompañada, una de ellas era una mujer de edad avanzada, y voltee a ver a la otra y me quede sin habla, era la viva imagen de Hinata cuando era de esa edad, esos ojos como los de ella, pero ese cabello negro y chino, supongo que lo saco de su papa, y ella al ver como la observaba se sonrojo, hasta en esas actitudes se parecía a mi esposa

Hinata quienes son ellas_ pregunte algo curioso

Naruto kun, ella es higurashi, y ella se llama ana dalay unas amigas mías_ dijo Hinata, y Naruto se volvió a poner furioso ¿como negaba a la muchacha?_ y quiero saber si se pueden quedar aquí por unos meses hasta que se cure su abuela

Y yo me puse aun mas enojado negó a la muchacha y además tiene abuela, supongo que es la mama del papa de esa muchacha

Hokage sama no tengo habilidades ninja, pero_ dijo la muchacha lo que hizo que la volteara a ver_ soy muy trabajadora puedo trabajar de lo que usted quiera

Si esta bien pueden quedarse_ dije ya que lo que quería era que se fueran para platicar con Hinata

Gracias_ dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Bueno Naruto kun voy a ir por mis hijos_ dijo Hinata mientras se retiraba

Espera Hinata quiero hablar contigo_ dije pero Hinata me ignoro y salió de la oficina y yo me enoje mas con ella por que se le olvidaba que odiaba que me ignoren

 **Fin pov Naruto…**

Bien Hinata san a donde vamos_ pregunto higurashi

Vamos a ir por mis hijos a la casa de una amiga y después a la casa de mi hermana _ dijo Hinata mientras se incomodaba por los susurros de la gente, ya que a todos los ciudadanos se les hacia raro ver a la esposa del hokage con una joven hyuga que nadie había visto con una señora de edad avanzada_ bien ya llegamos_ dijo Hinata al ver la casa de los Uchiha, se metió y toco la puerta, y la que abrió fue una asustada Sarada

Hinata san ya regreso_ dijo Sarada

Si Sarada, y aquí esta Boruto_ dijo Hinata

Si y también Himawari_ dijo Sarada

Puedo pasar_ dijo Hinata, y Sarada asintió

Oye muchacha también nosotras_ dijo ana llamando la atención de la Uchiha, y ella la vio con sorpresa se parecía demasiado a Hinata y Sarada asintió y así ambas pasaron, al entrar ana, Hinata y higurashi no creían lo que veían

A un inconsciente Sasuke y a un Boruto aterrado y Sakura tratando de curar a Sasuke y su Himawari con el byakugan activado

Byakugan pero como_ dijo Hinata no podía creer que Himawari tuviera su doujutsu_ que paso aquí_ dijeron las 3 mujeres que apenas acabaron de llegar

Hinata que bueno que llegaste_ dijo Sakura_ lo que paso fue

 _ **Flash back**_

 _No hermano es mi turno_ dijo Himawari mientras le intentaba quitar a Boruto un videojuego_

 _No Himawari es el mío tu ya jugaste_ dijo Boruto_

 _Ya apláquense niños_ dijo Sakura_

 _Son molestos_ dijeron Sasuke y Sarada que solo observaban la discusión de los hermanos uzumaki, y el juego se callo y se rompió_

 _Noooo mi juego que me acababa de comprar mi mama_ dijo Boruto al ver su juego destrozado_ gracias hima_ no pudo terminar por que Himawari le había dado un golpe_

 _Pero que_ dijeron los Uchiha, Himawari tenía el byakugan activado_

 _HAAAAA_ grito Boruto al ver a su hermana_ NO OTRA VEZ NOOOO_ y Himawari le dio otro golpe, y Sasuke se paro para intentar detener la pelea de los uzumaki se puso en medio de los hermanos_

 _Oye mini dobe dos_ dijo Sasuke a Himawari_ ya no pelees con tu herma_ y no pudo terminar al sentir como le golpeaban el estomago_

 _HAAA LO MISMO PASO CON PAPA AUXILIOOO_ grito Boruto mientras salía corriendo_

 _VUELVE HACA HERMANO IDIOTA_ grito Himawari mientras lo perseguía_

 _PAPA_ grito Sarada al ver a su papa inconsciente_

 _SASUKE KUN_ dijo Sakura para atender a su esposo_

 _ **Fin flash Back**_

Hinata no creía en lo que le contaban, así que se acerco a Himawari

Himawari desactiva el byakugan_ dijo Hinata

Mama no se como_ dijo Himawari

Bien primero quita el chacra de tus ojos para que así se te desactive_ dijo Hinata y Himawari lo hizo

Mama_ grito emocionada Himawari_ ya te extrañaba, mama ya ha pasado 5 meses desde que te fuiste, y me sentía sola_ dijo Himawari y Hinata la abrazaba, se sintió terrible dejo solita a su nena por ir a buscar a su hija

Ya no te preocupes Himawari, ya no me iré nunca_ dijo Hinata, y Boruto se mantuvo al margen_ Boruto _ llamo Hinata mientras se separaba de su hija_ que pasa por que no me saludas

MAMA SE TE HACE POCO QUE NO HAYAS ESTADO EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS_ dijo Boruto enojado, el se enojo con su mama por que no se presento ni felicito en su cumpleaños _ ya no quiero saber nada de ti_ dijo Boruto

Boruto, yo te quiero y perdóname_ dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le iba a tocar el hombro pero Boruto le quito la mano de manara brusca lo cual a Hinata le dieron ganas de llorar_ en verdad perdóname, mi bebe. Es que yo_ dijo Hinata pero Boruto la interrumpió

DE TENER UNA MADRE IRRESPONSABLE COMO TU PREFIERO NO TENER_ grito Boruto, y así iba a salir de la casa pero ana lo detuvo y al tenerlo en frente lo golpeo, lo cual sorprendió a todos

Eres un idiota_ dijo ana _ A UNA MADRE NO SE HABLA ASI AUNQUE SEA LA PEOR ESCORIA DEL MUNDO_ grito furiosa ana

Y quien eres tu_ dijo Boruto al ver que tenia los ojos de su madre y que se parecía a ella, y al igual que los Uchiha esa era su intriga ya que era la viva imagen de Hinata cuando tenia 16 nomas que con cabello negro y chino

Me llamo ana dalay higurashi_ dijo ana dalay_ sabes Boruto tu tienes una gran madre, y aprovéchala que la tienes, no sabes yo cuanto daría para que mis padres estuvieran conmigo_ dijo ana dalay con tristeza_ tu eres egoísta tu tienes a tus padres contigo, aunque no te den casi tiempo ambos te dan aunque sean 5 minutos, y los míos nunca me dieron tiempo_ dijo ana mientras controlaba sus ganas de llorar_ ni tampoco tus papas te abandonaron cuando naciste como a un amigo le paso_ dijo ana mientras recordaba la historia de su amigo Eriol

Y Hinata limpio sus lagrimas, ana era demasiada madura y Boruto se acerco a Hinata

Mama _ dijo Boruto por primera vez en años que lloraba_ perdóname _ mientras la abrazaba y lloraba_ me sentía furioso de que no estuvieras en mi cumpleaños, me sentía solo el viejo nunca nos daba tiempo, y tu eras la que me lo daba, MAMA POR FAVOR YA NO TE VAYAS, TE AMO MAMA _ dijo entre sollozos Boruto y Himawari se acerco

Mama _ dijo Himawari mientras se abrazaba de su mama y de su oni chan y también lloraba_ me sentí sola mama

Y Hinata lloraba se sentía sumamente culpable dejo solos a sus hijos_ no me nenes ya no lo hare_ mientras los abrazaba y los pequeños lloraban libremente y Hinata solo los abrazaba mientras lloraba…

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Holaaa bueno espero que si les haya gustado feliz año nuevo y actualizare creo q la semana que viene en jueves o viernes así que esperen el próximo capitulo que yaa Naruto sabrá la verdad de la propia Hinata así que sean pacientes les deseo un prospero 2016 y hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Un saludooo aaa**_

 _ **Daniela hervar**_

 _ **DarkClaw1997**_

 _ **Minerva**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **Ali**_

 _ **Claritza**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar : )**_

 _ **31/dic/15**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9; Hinata dime la verdad**

 **Holaaa MI PRIMER capitulo del año, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que estoy organizando mi fiesta de XV que son en abril y pss esperando que les guste el capitulo vamos a comenzar y prometo actualizarme mas seguido jeje**

 **Y bueno sin más pre Angulo comencemos**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Hinata ya estaba por dirigirse a su casa

Sakura san hasta mañana despertara Sasuke kun, y no te apures estará como si nada, solamente con el puño suave presiono un punto de chacra, y muchas gracias por cuidar de mis hijos_ dijo Hinata

No hay de que, y ana haber cuando hablamos_ dijo Sakura

Si claro que si, Uchiha san_ dijo ana_ adiós_ y así los 5 se fueron caminando, ana sentía bonito al ver a Hinata, con su hija, que la cual ella le contaba lo que había echo en estos meses que estuvo fuera

Ana san_ la llamaron y ella volteo al ver que era Boruto

Si dime Boruto kun_ dijo ana

Quienes son tus padres_ pregunto Boruto

Se llamaban Naoko y Miroku, pero ellos murieron antes y después de nacer_ dijo ana

Mama_ dijo Boruto llamando la atención de Hinata_ en el clan hyuga había integrantes llamados Naoko o Miroku

Lo cual incomodo a Hinata y a higurashi

Por que la pregunta_ dijo Hinata en casi un susurro

Por que ana san tiene el byakugan, si ese es un poder de un hyuga no_ dijo Boruto, lo cual incomodo a las 3 mujeres

Bu-ee-noo_ dijo tartamudeando Hinata_ no se a lo mejor si lo hubo, nomas que no se

Si deberás mama, ana chan y tu se parecen demasiado_ dijo Himawari lo cual fue otro golpe bajo para Hinata

Bueno a lo mejor es una casualidad_ dijo higurashi

Y si mejor caminamos rápido que tengo que llegar y a hacer de cenar a la casa_ dijo Hinata

A okey Hinata san, mi abuela y yo nos vamos a un hotel_ dijo ana

No mejor a mi casa, ya que casi no tiene y aquí los hoteles don caros_ dijo Hinata

Bueno, pero Hinata san en cuanto consiga trabajo le pagare todo lo que ha hecho por mi_ dijo ana

No te apures, no es nada no me debes nada_ dijo Hinata mientras le regalaba una sonrisa_ _quiero compensar en lo económico todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo__ pensó Hinata

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Naruto se apuraba en terminar el papeleo, ya que quería platicar con Hinata, y aun seguía molesto con ella, y a la chica pss no sabia que pensar, ahora tenía muchas mas intrigas

¿Quién era el papa?

¿Esa señora es la mama del papa de la muchacha?

Tenía tantas preguntas y esperaba que Hinata se las respondiera

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o**

Hinata preparaba la cena ya que la casa entre ana, higurashi, Himawari, y ella la habían limpiado, el despacho no lo limpio por que estaba cerrado con llave

Hinata san_ la llamo ana_ a que hora llega su esposo

Tarde, muy tarde, así que cenaremos y tú y higurashi se quedaran a dormir en la habitación de visitas_ dijo Hinata, mientras trozaba la verdura

Gracias Hinata san, mañana buscare trabajo_ dijo ana

Ana, quiero saber si me acompañarías mañana_ dijo Hinata

Si claro, y a donde_ pregunto ana

A visitar a mi familia_ dijo Hinata

 **Horas después,,**

Ya estaba agotado Naruto, llego y abrió la puerta, pasaban de las 12 de la noche, así que no tenia hambre solo quería aclarar cosas con su esposa, al llegar la vio hay sentada mientras tenia nada mas una lámpara prendida ya que como era tarde sus hijos y su visita estaba dormidos

Naruto kun_ dijo Hinata mientras se paraba, lo iba a abrazar tal y como lo hacia cuando recién llegaba de un largo día de trabajo, Naruto le quito las manos de golpe_ que pasa Naruto

Quiero hablar contigo, vamos al despacho_ dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía al despacho, y Hinata lo seguía, al entrar, Hinata noto que no tenia hay la foto de su boda, solo la de sus hijos_ Hinata quiero que me digas la verdad

De que Naruto kun_ dijo Hinata mientras se ponía nerviosa

Que paso hace 16 años_ dijo Naruto mientras ponía un semblante serio, y Hinata se quedo en shock

A-a- q-que t-ee refier-es _ dijo tartamudeando Hinata

Voy a ir directo al grano_ dijo Naruto mientras la veía a los ojos_ ana dalay es tu hija_ y Hinata se quedo en shock, no sabia que hacer, era su esposo y tenia que saber la verdad, aunque le doliera

Si_ dijo en un susurro, que apenas Naruto escucho, y el ojiazul se le abría la boca formando una perfecta O, y Hinata se mordía en labio para no llorar

Y dime que paso, por que el papa no se hizo cargo_ dijo Naruto enojado, pero a la vez sintió celos con el hecho de imaginarse a su Hinata en los brazos de otro hombre_ o es que acaso ambos la dejaron sola, con la mama del tipejo, o es que acaso apenas te despertó el instinto maternal de ir por ella

CALLATE_ grito Hinata ya que cada palabra que decía la hacia sentir aun peor_ TU NO SABES NADA_ dijo mientras se mordía aun mas el labio para no llorar, hasta el punto en que casi le sangraba

Pues entonces dime, donde esta el tipo con el que te metiste hace años_ dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de ella lo cual a Hinata se le escapo una lagrima, aunque sabia que todo lo anterior dicho era mentira se lo decía para presionarla a que le dijera la verdad_ o ya se con ese tipo te metiste, te abandono, caíste en depresión, saliste embarazada, tun papa por tapar tu vergüenza te llevo fuera de konoha, tuviste a esa muchacha, te pusiste de acuerdo con tu padre para dejársela a su abuela paterna, y después sentiste remordimiento y por eso llorabas cuando veías a un bebe, y 16 años después cuando ya tienes a una familia, sales a buscarla que clase de mujer e_ no pudo terminar por que Hinata le dio una cachetada, y la vio con sorpresa, nunca su esposa lo había golpeado, y a ella sus lagrimas salían libremente, y se paro e iba a salir del despacho, pero como Naruto es rápido se puso en frente de ella

QUITATE_ grito Hinata mientras lloraba, y Naruto la tomo de las muñecas, y pego a la pared_ DEJAME

NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME CUENTES TODO_ grito Naruto, y Hinata solo lloraba

Esta bien te diré todo_ dijo Hinata y Naruto la soltó_ no se quien es el padre de ana, por que_ tomo valor para decir lo siguiente_ me violaron_ dijo en un susurro, mientras las imágenes volvían a su cabeza

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Ya no sentía nada, solo ganas de morir, ya el daño era inevitable, sentía como el tipo la hacia sentir la peor de las escorias, como gemía en su oreja, sus lagrimas acariciar sus mejillas, su ropa Desbaratada, y un tipo encima de ella, ya no gritaba, ya era todo inútil, ya no valía nada, y el tipo soltó un ultimo gemido y salió de ella, y se paro y se vistió, no le vio la cara solo un cabello_ negro

 _Bien muchas gracias por este "momento" jajaja me divertí mucho con tu cuerpo, putita_ dijo el tipo antes de irse, Hinata solo soltaba lamentos y gemidos de dolor y desesperación, ya era una moneda sin valor, un cero a la izquierda, solo quería morir, como pudo se levanto, vio su ropa destrozada como pudo la intento arreglar, se sentía adolorida su parte intima le sangraba, vio un pequeño lago, y se miro su reflejo, se veía destrozada y golpeada, se metió al agua y al estar hay, lloraba y gritaba, ella solo quería que nada de eso hubiese sucedido, al salir del agua miro se reflejo, su padre la tacharía de débil, por dejarse violar, el clan la tacharía de igual manera_

 _Prometo que nadie sabrá de esta vergüenza _ dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia la aldea_

 **Fin flash back**

Y Naruto nomas se quedo sin habla, nomas de imaginarse a su esposa en ese momento

Nadie sabia eso_ dijo Hinata mientras trataba de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza_ ni mi padre, ni neji, solamente tu y higurashi, después de mi desgracia solo tenia ganas de morirme, ya nada tenia sentido para mi, me deprimí, solo lloraba me sentía la peor de las mujeres, un día estando sola en mi alcoba me entere que algo vivía dentro de mi

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Ya habían pasado 3 meses, su periodo estaba atrasado, después de ir al baño, se le olvido cerrar la puerta, solo deseaba que sus sospechas eran erróneas, activo su byakugan, y lo vio lo cual Hinata solo soltó un gemido de dolor, era muy pequeño sus latidos del corazón ya desarrollado era un bebe, se dejo caer de rodillas_

 _No es posible yo no puedo estar embarazada_

 **Fin flash back**

Hinata, al recordar eso, sus lágrimas fluían más rápido

Y después, mi papa escucho lo que dije, y se enfureció conmigo e incluso me golpeo, y mi papa llamo a neji nii san, y le dio la orden de que me llevara lejos de konoha, para que así nadie supiera de mi embarazo_ dijo Hinata, mientras evitaba la cara de Naruto_ neji nii san me cuido muy bien, siempre estaba muy al pendiente de mi, y es por eso que le estoy agradecida, y estaba a días de aliviarme, tejía algo de ropa para mi bebe, ya que cuando llegara al mundo, no tenia con que vestirse, y neji ni san, me dijo_ tomo valor para decir lo siguiente_ que cuando el bebe, naciera el se iba a ser pasar por el padre, si el bebe tenia el byakugan y si no lo tenia, me iba a hacer pasar por muerta_ dijo Hinata mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios_ a mi no me pareció eso, yo no iba a permitir que neji nii san se hiciera pasar por el padre de mi bebe, yo para ese punto yo amaba a mi hijo, quizás por las circunstancias en el que fue concedido otra mujer lo abortaría, pero yo ya lo amaba, aun si conocerlo ya era mi vida, era para mi, mi luz entre tanta obscuridad, así que había prometido que lucharía por el_ dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia el balcón, la noche era algo cálida sus ojos, se centraron en la luna llena

Y así recuerdo que era una mañana era el 28 de abril, desperté con contracciones mínimas la cuales las ignore, y me acuerdo que estaba acabando de tejer la ropita de mi bebe, y llego neji nii san en la tarde, y ya los dolores eran insoportables para mi, y así neji nii san salió en busca de la partera, que se llamaba tomoe higurashi_ dijo Hinata y a Naruto se quedo en shock, era el nombre de la abuela de ana_ y recuerdo que entre cada esfuerzo de parto poco a poco se me iban las energías, recuerdo que en mi ultimo pujido saque toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba, y escuche, el llanto de un bebe, y caí inconsciente y al despertar_ y Hinata apretaba el barandal _ ME DIJERON QUE MI BEBE NACIO MUERTO_ grito Hinata mientras se hundía en llanto y dolor y sollozos_ yo le dije a higurashi que era imposible ya que lo había escuchado llorar, pero ella con mi nii san, me convencieron, y así volví a caer inconsciente, y al siguiente día desperté y hay estaba mi padre, y me dijo que tenia toda mi cuarentena para olvidarme di mi hijo_ dijo Hinata mientras sollozaba, no sabia el por que pero se sentía liberada

Y en cuanto a Naruto, se quedo boqui abierto con la historia, no se podría imaginar a su esposa en esa situación, pero aun así no justificaba su enojo

Hinata_ dijo Naruto_ pero por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio

L lo s- siento pero no tenia el valor_ dijo Hinata_ tu no sabes que es sentir la muerte de un hijo

No quizás no se de eso, pero si se que es que te mientan_ dijo Naruto enojado

Yo t-también se que es que me mientan , VIVI 16 AÑOS EN UNA MENTIRA_ dijo Hinata_ llorándole a mi hijo que nunca murió, sintiendo pavor cuando no debería sentirlo

Pero si me hubieras dicho la verdad, yo te hubiera apoyado_ dijo Naruto un poco mas calmado

Lo siento, pero yo después que me dijeron que mi bebe _murió_ me jure que a nadie nunca jamás le contaría de el _ dijo Hinata_ pero yo sentía necesidad de buscarla, cuando mi papa me dijo que mi bebe estaba vivo, era mi bebe deseada, quizás no en concepción pero si en amor, además era mi hija de mi sangre

Y Himawari y Boruto no lo son_ dijo Naruto serio, y lo cual Hinata se enojo

CLARO que si, también son mis hijos y los amo_ dijo Hinata

Pues, yo dudo que me ames a mí, pero a TUS hijos, los dejaste solos, encargados con personas que ni al caso_ dijo Naruto algo exaltado

YO TAMBIEN AMO A MIS HIJOS Y TAMBIEN A TI_ dijo Hinata ya enojada

Si es verdad que los amaras, no los hubieras dejado solos, a en el peor de los casos te los hubieras llevado contigo, y a mi no creo por que me hubieras tenido la suficiente, confianza para decirme la verdad_ dijo Naruto ya enojado

Pero yo los amo, son mi familia_ dijo Hinata

Además un detalle, haber si es cierto que los amas, TE OLVIDASTE DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TU HIJO, eso es amar para, DEJASTE SOLA A TU HIJA, sabiendo que ella esta muy apegada a ti, segura que los amas, y en cuanto a mi te olvidaste de nuestro aniversario, segura que nos amas, que te costaba mandarle una maldita carta a tu hijo felicitándolo, o llevarte a tu hija o a mi mandarme una puta felicitación por nuestro aniversario_ dijo Naruto ya furioso_ o sea que amas mas a tu hija ilegitima

YA ESTOY ARTA DE QUE LE LLAMEN ASI A MI HIJA, que le llamen bastarda_ dijo Hinata ya también furiosa, y Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta_ a donde vas

Me voy de la casa, por esta noche_ dijo Naruto mientras salía del despacho y se dirigía a la habitación de el y de Hinata _ tengo que pensar de que rumbo tomara nuestro matrimonio_ mientras empacaba un poco de cosas y después bajaba las escaleras

Y Hinata se aguanto las ganas de llorar

Lo siento Hinata, luego vendré a visitar a mis hijos_ dijo Naruto

Por que te vas_ dijo Hinata con una voz quebrada

Tengo que pensar, además tu tienes que arreglar las cosas con el clan, decirles a todos que tienes otra hija, nos vemos_ dijo Naruto mientras salía de la casa, y Hinata salía de la puerta nada mas para gritarle

YA NO REGRESES, NO NECESITO DE TI, YO SOLA PUEDO SACAR ADELANTE A MIS 3 HIJOS_ grito Hinata, y lo cual Naruto al escuchar eso se sintió devastado, pero no volteo atrás, y Hinata se metió y azoto la puerta y se fue a su habitación, y las lagrimas no cesaban_ Hinata, si Naruto kun no regresa, tu tienes que ser fuerte, por Boruto Himawari y ana_ se dijo a si misma, por hoy llorara por Naruto y ya en cuanto salga el sol, se olvidara de eso y será una mujer fuerte por sus hijos_ en verdad nuestro matrimonio se ira al demonio…

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0op0o0o00o0o**

 **Holaaa ¿enserio Hinata ha dicho la verdad? O.O**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

 **También darles una noticia ya no podre actualizar mas seguido ya que me pondré a ensayar mi vals, y si actualizab veces por semana yo digo que seria 1 por quincena ocuparía de ver que tanto me explota mi ensayista, todavía como soy una chica aventada me aventare una coreografía de liz vega que bailo en el segundo campeonato mundial de baile y pss mas peso jeje y ya tengo mis canciones de vals que son**

 **Balada para Adelina- Richard clayderman**

 **My inmortal- evanescence**

 **Life is live- opus**

 **Dilemma- nelly y kenlly**

 **Y la otra es un problema por que aun no la escojo jeje y de baile sorpresa va a ser**

 **La cita- galy galeano**

 **Juana la cubana**

 **Asi que tengo muuuuchoooo que ensayar**

 **Asi que esperando que les aya gustado el capitulo les dijo hasta la próxima**

 **05/ENE/16**

 **Posdata_ si me descubrieron el nombre de ana dalay se me ocurrió por la hija de gloria Trevi jeje si tuviera una hija le pondría ana dalay y si fuera un niño le pondría angel Gabriel jeje**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10:¿El divorcio?**

 **Holaaa mis queridos y amados lectores WOOOUUU**

 **Aun no lo puedo creer el anterior capitulo a las 4 horas de ser publicado me dieron 12 RR en verdad muchas gracias con eso me animan a seguir hasta el final, y bueno decirles que no me está explotando mucho mi ensayista XD y bueno la carta de Hinata hacia Naruto esta inspirada en una canción mía favorita que se llama TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN de mi paisano tapatío C-KAN que enserio si les gusta el rap se los híper recomiendo y bueno sin mas pre Angulo comencemos**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde la pelea de Naruto y Hinata, Hinata les había dicho a sus hijos que su papa diario salía muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde y es por eso que no lo veían, y emocionalmente se encontraba un poco mejor, así que se mejor decidió ir a hablar con Naruto

Y Naruto se estaba quedando a dormir a un hotel, no había visto a Hinata ni a sus hijos, nadie sabia de su pelea, aun así le había dolido lo que le dijo Hinata, mientras hacia el papeleo tocaron la puerta_ adelante_ dijo el y se quedo en shock al ver que era su esposa_ Hinata_ dijo en un susurro

Naruto kun_ dijo ella mientras su mirada se desviaba a otro lado_ quiero hablar contigo

Si bien_ dijo Naruto_ te escucho

Lo s-siento por lo que te grite, es que estaba enojada, tu me debes entender, desde que ana estaba en mi vientre, siempre mi papa la llamo bastarda o ilegitima y a mi deshonra o vergüenza, pero los insultos para mi no me importaban, pero los de mi hija si me calan_ dijo Hinata nerviosa

Bien Hinata, yo también lo siento, me enoje por el hecho de que no me tenias confianza, y luego si me dolió lo que me dijiste, y si te conozco se que tu sola puedes con nuestros hijos y tu hija, así que te perdono _ dijo Naruto mientras la miraba a los ojos

N-Naruto kun, sabes he llegado a la conclusión de que_ dijo Hinata mientras tomaba el valor de decir lo siguiente_ n-nos –d-divorciemos

Y Naruto se quedo sin habla_ se puede saber el por que_ dijo con una voz quebrada

Lo nuestro, si tienes razón, yo no te tuve la suficiente confianza para contarte lo de mi hija, además yo no quisiera q-que sintieras la obligación de c-considerar a Ana como tu hija, cuando no lo es, así que es mejor así, que cada quien tenga un camino diferente_ dijo Hinata mientras se le hacia un nudo en la garganta

Te entiendo_ dijo Naruto, que también se sentía devastado_ luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para arreglar lo del divorcio_ diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro, y Hinata saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a Naruto

E-e-es una carta que te escribí_ dijo Hinata_ gracias por hacerme feliz en estos años_ dijo Hinata mientras se salía de la oficina

Naruto abrio la carta y la comenzó a leer

 _Hola Naruto kun_

 _Ya ha pasado 4 días desde nuestra discusión, y quiero decirte que_

 _Esta noche mi cama sin ti no fue lo mismo  
Estoy en el abismo el que me trajo, el hecho de haberte mentido  
hace días después de discutir, se que te grite cosas horribles  
Comprendo que después de tantas fallas y mentiras te cansaste  
Y no merezco una disculpa se que todo fue mi culpa  
No quiero que llores tu de esos mis ojos se encargaran  
Es triste ver que el sueño que los dos teníamos, se escapa de nuestras manos  
Porque no puedo ser todo como tú y yo imaginamos  
Recuerdo cada palabra que dijiste al despedirte  
Comprende lo hice por ti y no quiero verte triste  
Y no comprendo porque duele si yo pedí que te fueras  
Tú ya no ibas a ser feliz conmigo y yo are siempre lo que quieras  
No te dejare de amar pero tengo que olvidar  
Se feliz espero pronto encuentre con quien  
No te preocupes mi amor todo va estar bien  
Nunca te quise dañar no importa que digan los demás  
ya vamos a dejar el pasado atrás, todo va estar bien_

 _Nunca más te veré dormir junto a mi  
Nunca mas eso es lo que me hace sentir desecha  
Nunca mas nada en esta casa será igual  
Y es que nunca imaginamos que esto tendría un final  
Pídele a la que este contigo que te demuestre con hechos  
Cuéntale que siempre duermes del lado derecho  
que odias comer verduras, que sueles trabajar mucho, y que comprenda tus sueños  
Que seas feliz con ella como yo lo fui contigo  
Dile que si te lastima se las vera conmigo  
Espero que ella sepa comprender, cuando vayas a buscar a tus hijos, y que no sienta celos de mi y que entienda, que te divorciaste de mi y no de tus hijos, y que comprenda que tu necesitas verlos, y soporte tu carácter cuando llegas de mal humor_

 _Espero que ella sea mejor que yo para que tu no me extrañes  
Y después de tanto tiempo esta rotura no te dañe  
Que no te engañe que cure tu cicatriz  
Y discúlpame por no poderte hacer feliz_

 _De nuevo sola, por haberte mentido te perdí  
el único motivo que me hace salir adelante son mis hijos  
y ahora todo lo que pasamos juntos se volverán bonitos recuerdos de mi vida  
Si estas con otra mujer no la quiero conocer  
Lo siento amigos tú y yo no podemos ser  
No volveré a besar esa sonrisa tan tierna  
Ni tus manos en mi rostro, ni cuando amanecíamos juntos _

_Base del corazón eso tenlo por seguro  
Recordare de nuestro pasado cada día de mi futuro  
Te conozco tanto como a mi mano y su palma_

 _Cuando tengas alguna presión, recuerda que todo tiene solución, si después  
Si sientes que cala el alma solo tómalo con calma  
Cada amanecer se recordare tu cara  
Adiós hoy nuestros caminos se separan_

 _Nunca te quise dañar no importa que digan los demás  
Verte así y pensar en el ayer todo va estar bien_

 _Atte. Hinata hyuga_

 _Muchas gracias por los grandes momentos que me hiciste pasar_

Lagrimas caían sobre el papel, Naruto se sentía mal, aunque el no quisiera ya era inevitable, su matrimonio acabo, no sabia a quien culpar, como reaccionaran sus hijos, al saber que sus papas se aman pero ya no pueden estar juntos

Naruto_ se escucho la voz de Shikamaru que apenas acababa de llegar, y Shikamaru al ver a Naruto en ese estado pregunto_ que paso

Naruto se limpiaba las lagrimas_ Shikamaru, llama al notario_ dijo Naruto mientras guardaba la carta_ dile que haga un acta de anulación de matrimonio_ lo cual dejo sorprendido a Shikamaru

Quien se va a divorciar_ dijo Shikamaru

Yo_ dijo Naruto cortante_ ahora no me preguntes nada, cuando termines de hablar con el notario ayúdame y tráeme el papeleo

 **En las calles de konoha,,,**

Hinata aun no creía que en verdad su matrimonio se acabo, tantas cosas que pasaron juntos se fue al demonio por su culpa

Horita ana estaba en las calles de la cuidad, y vio a Hinata a lo lejos, y se acerco a ella

Hinata san_ dijo ana _ y eso que esta por aquí

B-biné con Naruto kun y tu ana, que te trae por aquí_ dijo Hinata fingiendo una sonrisa

Yo vine para encontrar trabajo, pero aquí son muy exigentes no aceptan menores de edad_ dijo ana_ y por que a Naruto sama nunca lo vemos

B-bueno es que sale muy tarde y se va muy temprano_ dijo Hinata, ya que ni ana sabia que los uzumaki se van a divorciar

Debe ser difícil ser hokage_ dijo ana

Horita vas a ir a la casa_ dijo Hinata

No me quedare otro rato buscando_ dijo ana_ adiós Hinata san_ dijo ana mientras se retiraba

Ahora Hinata tenía otro dilema, sus hijos ¿como tomaran el divorcio?, ella esperaba que entre Naruto y ella hablaran con sus hijos.

 **Horas después..**

Hoy Naruto decidió que hablaría con sus hijos de su divorcio, ya era de noche, eran las 10 de la noche, al llegar a la colonia donde el vivía, se topo con nada mas ni nada menos que con la hija de Hinata Ana, y ella al verlo se acerco a el

Hola Naruto sama_ dijo ana mientras hacia una referencia

Hola ana_ dijo el_ y nada mas dime Naruto, y que haces aquí a estas horas

A bueno Naruto kun, es que vengo de buscar trabajo, pero no encuentro_ dijo ana

Y para que ocupas de trabajar_ dijo Naruto, ya que ella al ser la hija de Hinata, Hinata la tendría que ayudar

Es que yo estoy acostumbrada a trabajar, desde que tenia 10 años empecé a trabajar, además siento que soy una carga para Hinata san_ dijo ana

No lo creo ana_ dijo Naruto _ una pregunta y tus papas_ pregunto Naruto

Mi papa murió antes de enterarse que venia en camino así que nunca supo de mi existencia, y mi mama murió cuando yo naci, así que soy huérfana_ dijo ana cabizbaja, lo cual Naruto supo de inmediato que ana aun no sabia que Hinata era su madre_ y ya se va para su casa

S-si_ dijo el

Bueno yo también jeje_ dijo ana así que ambos caminaron juntos

Y dime ana platícame de ti_ dijo Naruto ya que quería conocer de su hijastra

Bueno, desde que naci vivo con mi abuela, mi abuela esta enferma de cáncer, así que es por eso que yo he trabajado desde pequeña, y también soy pobre, vengo de un pueblo así que esto para mi es algo muy nuevo jeje_ dijo ana, mientras Naruto la observaba, se parecía a Hinata en todo_ y horita mi único privilegio es que abue se cure, ya que es todo lo que tengo en este mundo_ dijo con tristeza, lo cual Naruto entendió ella amaba a la partera, ya que ella cree que es todo lo que tiene, cuando menos ,lo pensaron llegaron a la casa, y Naruto abrió la puerta_ gracias Naruto kun_ dijo ana y así ambos entraron a la casa_ Hinata san ya llegue

Ana, que bueno que lleg_ callo de inmediato Hinata al ver que venia con Naruto_ Naruto kun, que haces aquí

Vengo, para hablar contigo y con mis hijos_ dijo Naruto algo cortante

Bueno yo me voy_ dijo ana_ y mi abuela

Esta en su cuarto_ dijo Hinata_ y no seas mala, le puedes decir a mis hijos que vengan

Si claro Hinata san_ y así se metió

Vaya, si que ana se parece a ti_ dijo Naruto_ y por que no le has dicho la verdad

Tengo miedo, de que me rechace_ dijo Hinata_ lleva toda su vida creyendo que su madre murió

Pero debes decírsela_ dijo Naruto, y noto que Hinata se incomodaba_ bueno cambiando de tema, de lo del divorcio

No quiero nada tuyo_ dijo Hinata decidida_ tal y como te dije, yo sola puedo con mis hijos, así que la casa es tuya, no ocupo que me ayudes económicamente, con que los veas de vez en cuando a los niños todo bien_ y Naruto la vio de reojo, obviamente el no va a dejar solos a sus hijos, si los va a apoyar económicamente, y a la vez los apoyara moralmente

Okey, dentro de 1 mes es la firma_ dijo Naruto_ así que en donde vivirás

Se te olvida que soy una hyuga, así que en el testamento de mi padre, me apoya a mi, y con el dinero que me den, puedo comprar una casa_ dijo Hinata _ y además soy ninja, puedo hacer misiones, que no se te olvide Naruto kun, yo soy muy decidida, y mas ahora que tengo 3 motivos para hacerlo_ mientras miraba a Naruto

PAPA_ grito Himawari_ ya te extrañaba_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Viejo_ dijo Boruto_ tu siempre, duramos días sin verte

Niños _ dijo Hinata_ tenemos que hablar_ lo cual sorprendió a los niños_ vámonos a la sala_ y así la familia uzumaki se dirigió a la sala_ niños lo siento, pero seré directa_ mientras tomaba el suficiente valor para decirlo_ s-su p-papa y y-yo n-nos v-vamos a s-separar

Lo cual a Himawari, se hundían sus ojitos en lagrimas, y Boruto cambio su rostro a uno de tristeza

Mama_ dijo Himawari_ por que si aun se aman

No, niños_ dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a Himawari y aunque odiaba mentirle lo tenia que hacer _ su papa y yo ya no nos amamos_ lo cual Himawari estallo en llanto, y Naruto también le entendió que esa era la manera mas fácil de que entendieran que ellos ya no podrán estar juntos _ lo siento pequeña, pero también hay cosas de adultos que aun no puedes entender_ dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

Mama_ dijo Boruto_ yo ya las entiendo ya no soy un niño, ya tengo 13 años, así que explíquenme que no entiendo nada_ y Naruto se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro

Mira hijo, en el matrimonio hay muchas cosas que son una base, para que este funcione, pero hay 3 que son muy importantes, y si se carece de una, puede que termine_ dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba a los ojos_ y tu mama y yo carecemos de dos

Viejo_ dijo Boruto_ cuales son las 3 principales cosas

Amor, confianza y respeto_ dijo Naruto_ y tu mama y yo carecemos, del amor y la confianza, y es por eso que es mejor que nos separemos, por que puede ser que la otra también la careceremos muy pronto, que es respeto, y te pregunto Boruto ¿te gustaría ver que tu mama y yo nos faltáramos al respeto?_ y Boruto bajo la mirada, he negó con la cabeza_ verdad que no, así que es mejor así,

Pero p-papa_ dijo Himawari_ n-no quiero que te vayas, yo necesito de ti, no me dejes sola papa_ y Naruto se acerco a su hija, y le revolvió el cabello

Himawari_ dijo Naruto mientras la cargaba_ me voy a separar de tu madre, no de ustedes_ y Hinata se acerco y le acaricio su cara

Si Himawari, tu papa y yo somos los que nos vamos a separar_ dijo Hinata mientras le regalaba una sonrisa_ ustedes siempre serán los hijos de Naruto uzumaki, el héroe del mundo, y de Hinata hyuga, la princesa del clan hyuga, mas bien soy yo la que dejara de ser la primera dama de la hoja_ y Hinata le tomo sus manos_ sabes ustedes son mi razón de ser, al igual que el de su padre, Himawari este es uno de los muchos golpes que te dará la vida, esta es una prueba, así que tienes que ser fuerte, podrás seguir viendo a tu padre, platicar con el, todo será casi como antes, solo lo que cambiara es que tu papa y yo ya no viviremos en el mismo techo.

Pero mama, ustedes hacen una bonita pareja_ dijo Himawari

Si tienes razón_ dijo Naruto mientras la volteaba con el_ pero mas bien la formamos, pero algún día entenderás el motivo de nuestra separación, cuando seas grande lo entenderás

Pero papa, por que se les murió el amor, si antes de que mama saliera de viaje todo era perfecto_ dijo Boruto

Y Hinata se acerco a Boruto y lo abrazo_ hijo son cosas que pasan_ dijo Hinata _ así que niños, lo siento por lo que paso, es inevitable

NO YO NO LO ACEPTO_ grito Himawari, para después salir corriendo hacia su cuarto y azotar la puerta

HIMAWARI_ gritaron los 3 uzumaki

Yo aun no estoy convencido, pero son cosas de ustedes_ dijo Boruto para después irse a su cuarto, dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata

Ves, lo que provocaste Hinata_ le dijo Naruto con reproche

Ya no me digas nada_ dijo Hinata mientras apartaba la mirada_ algún día lo entenderán, dame una semana para desalojar la casa, cuando tenga decidido mi domicilio te lo daré, y cuando quieras puedes ir a visitar a los niños, si quieres quédate, al fin y al cabo es tu casa_ y así Hinata se dirigió hacia una habitación

Oye Hinata, esa no es nuestra habitación_ dijo Naruto

Si ya lo se, tu dormirás en la habitación principal_ dijo Hinata_ ya te dije esta es tu casa

Hasta cuando le dirás la verdad a los niños y a ana_ dijo Naruto decidido

Y Hinata apretó la cerradura_ eso es asunto mío Naruto kun, yo sabré cuando decirles la verdad_ y Naruto le tomo la mano, y se acerco a su oído

A ana le puedes decir cuando te plazca_ le susurro Naruto_ por que es tu hija, pero a mis hijos te lo exijo que se lo digas pronto, no quiero que los hagas sufrir aun mas

No te preocupes, yo veré, a lo mejor y es mas pronto de lo que te imaginas_ dijo Hinata mientras se soltaba de Naruto para así ingresar a la habitación

Solo espero que no tomes otra decisión equivocada, y que lastimes a mis hijos y a tu hija, Hinata_ dijo Naruto en un susurro, mientras se dirigía a su habitación..

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Holaaa espero que les haya gustado jeje**

 **Y pues si mi ensayista no me explota tanto así que podre seguir subiendo mas seguido jeje**

 **Y bueno asi que de lo que hablo Naruto, para mi el amor confianza y respeto es lo básico para que una relación funcione, asi que ustedes que opinan también creen lo mismo?**

 **Y bueno enserio Hinata es una bipolar o ustedes que creen O.O, y la reacción de Himawari chin algo me dice que no lo a tomar bien, y decirles si a ustedes les gusta el rap enserio escuchen a c kan o enserio amoo a c kan y si les gusta mas como el estilo balada les recomiendo la de TE LLORE, QUIZAS NO, DAME UNA HORA con santa rm y norykko, y la de posdata o**

 **Y bueno un saludo a todos los que comentaron el anterior capitulo, y eso me anima a seguir adelante bye**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **07/ENE/16**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11: la reacción de la familia uzumaki ¿higurashi se pone mala?**

 **Holaaa chicos, aquí la continuación, y decirles que aquí están los POV de la familia de Naruto y les prometo que pronto subiré la continuación**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

 **POV HIMAWARI**

Himawari, en cuanto azoto la puerta, se tiro en su cama, para llorar, no lo podía aceptar sus papas no se podrían separar

 _Por que__ pensó Himawari __ si yo se que aun se aman, yo no quiero tener ni una madrastra, ni un padrastro, ni mucho menos medio hermanos__ Himawari ella quería que sus papas estuvieran juntos, por muchas razones_ _yo no quiero ser compartida, yo no quiero irme por días con papa y otros con mama__ dijo mientras se abrazaba de un gran oso de peluche, la pequeña uzumaki no se me imaginaba, quedándose días con su mama, y después irse con su padre_ _con la persona que este mama o papa, no la considerare nada mío, y si tienen hijos, nunca serán mis hermanos_

 **POV BORUTO**

Boruto llego, cerro la puerta con seguro se acostó, mientras miraba al techo, aun no lo podía creer, el sentía que algo no cuadraba, antes de que su mama se fuera de viaje, todo era perfecto, se llevaban bien, había amor, quizás no estaba su papa, pero aun así su mama era paciente y lo entendía, pero su mama se ausento 5 meses, y ahora no llevaba ni 1 semana de que su mama haya regresado, y ahora resulta que ya no se aman

Aquí hay algo que no cuadra_ dijo Boruto_ _pero si es cierto lo que dice el viejo, si es verdad que ya no se aman, ni se tienen confianza, es mejor que se separen para que después no se falten al respeto__ pensó mientras una lagrima salió de sus bellos ojos azules como el mar_ _yo no quiero que se divorcien, son mis papas, yo no quiero a mi mama en brazos de otro hombre, ni al viejo en brazos de otra mujer, y mucho menos tener mas hermanos que Himawari, que no sean hijos de mama y el viejo juntos_

 **POV NARUTO**

Naruto, llego a la habitación, se acostó, el nunca había sentido la habitación tan grande, y ahora sentirá la casa, muy grande ya cuando ya no estén sus hijos, las lagrimas no cesaban, el quería estar para siempre con su esposa, pero a la vez tenia razón era mejor así, ya tenia que hacerse la idea de que su matrimonio se acabo. Después de eso venia otra preocupación ¿Cómo lo tomaran sus hijos cuando sepan que su madre tiene otro hijo aparte de ellos? Hinata cuanto tiempo más les guardara el secreto

 _Yo no quiero que mas personas salgan lastimadas por la culpa de Hinata, menos mis hijos, y también la hija de Hinata__ pensó Naruto_ _yo tengo que ser fuerte, voy a apoyar a mis hijos hasta el final, por que yo siempre quise formar mi familia aunque Hinata se me salió de las manos, mis hijos nunca se saldrán de mis manos_

 **POV HINATA**

Hinata se metió a la habitación, recargo su espalda contra la pared, y se dejo caer de rodillas, llevo sus manos a su rostro, y lagrimas salían de sus ojos luna

 _Dejar ir a Naruto kun me duele__ pensó Hinata_ _aun lo amo, pero es mejor así, Hinata no te derrumbes, tienes que hacerlo por tus hijos__ y así abrazo sus piernas y metió la cabeza entre ellas, mientras las lagrimas salían mas fuerte, pero algo corto sus pensamientos

HINATA SAN_ se escucho que la llamaban

Ana_ dijo Hinata esa era la voz de su hija

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 **Minutos antes….**

Ana y higurashi se disponían a dormir_ PUES YO NO LO ACEPTO_ se escucho que gritaron, lo cual ambas mujeres supieron de quien se trataba

Es Himawari_ dijo ana_ que abra pasado

No se ana_ dijo higurashi mientras se acostaba_ hay_ se quejo, lo cual llamo la atención de ana

Que pasa abuela_ dijo ana ya preocupada, y higurashi se tomaba el estomago, mientras que se quejaba, y ana la abrazo_ abue, abue que le pasa_ y de repente callo inconsciente_ ABUELA_ grito ana, y salió corriendo de la habitación_ HINATA SAN, HINATA SAN_ gritaba desesperada, mientras corría a la habitación de Hinata, lo cual hizo que salieran los hermanos uzumaki_ HINATA SAN_ grito mientras tocaba la puerta, de manera desesperada, y salió Naruto, ana noto sus ojos hinchados, pero los ignoro.

Naruto al verla así, supo de inmediato que algo pasaba_ ana, aquí no esta Hinata

DONDE ESTA_ grito desesperada Ana

Que pasa_ dijo Naruto preocupado

MI ABUELA PERDIO EL CONOCIMIENTO_ grito ana entre lágrimas, y Naruto actuó de inmediato y salió hasta la habitación de las "amigas" de Hinata, la señora se tomaba el estomago, se veía pálida, era como un cadáver, le tomo el pulso, y en eso llego ana

q-que p-pasa_ dijo ana mientras sus lagrimas fluían mas fuerte

Su pulso es débil, pero si actuamos rápido la podremos salvar_ dijo Naruto mientras cargaba a la ex partera, y llego Hinata

A-ana, que paso_ dijo Hinata al ver la escena

Hinata_ dijo Naruto serio_ no hay mucho tiempo así que ay que llamar a Sakura chan, llévate a los niños al hospital, yo iré lo mas rápido posible_ y así Naruto salió de la casa

Hinata san_ dijo ana_ por favor lléveme al hospital

Si ana, nomas voy por mis hijos_ dijo Hinata, y así se fue y sus hijos estaban afuera_ niños horita no hay tiempo de nada, vámonos ya_ y ambos niños asintieron_ ANA YA VAMONOS_ grito Hinata y así todos salieron de la casa **_** Boruto_ dijo Hinata llamando la atención del rubio_ ve a casa se Sakura san y dile que vaya al hospital que es una emergencia_ y Boruto tomo otro rumbo_ ana haya me platicas todo_ y ana asintió_ Himawari, tu y yo luego hablaremos

 **En la casa Uchiha….**

La familia ya se disponía a dormir, hasta que

SEÑORA UCHIHA, SEÑORA UCHIHA

Ash por que gritara así de feo_ dijo Sakura mientras se paraba de la cama

Hmp es molesto igual que su padre_ dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba también, y al salir de la habitación estaba una irritada Sarada

Boruto es un idiota mira que molestarnos a esta hora_ dijo Sarada molesta, y así Sakura abrió la puerta, y vio que Boruto estaba irritado de sus ojos a la vez que cansado

Señora Uchiha_ dijo Boruto_ el viejo la necesita en el hospital pero ya rápido

P-pero que pasa_ dijo Sakura al ver sus ojos irritados como si hubiera llorado mucho

Se lo contare en el camino_ dijo Boruto, y así Sakura salió de la casa

Sasuke, Sarada vienen conmigo_ dijo Sakura y ambos Uchiha asintieron, y así los cuatro se fueron_ ahora si Boruto explícame que pasa

Bueno, se acuerda de la anciana que vino cuando mama fue por mi y por Himawari_ dijo el rubio y Sakura asintió_ pues esa señora se puso mala, y por como actuaron mama y papa, es algo grave_ y así Boruto le platico a Sakura, y cuando menos lo esperaban ya habían llegado al hospital,

Misaki_ llamo Sakura a la encargada_ aquí ha llegado el hokage

Si Sakura san y trajo a una señora de edad avanzada_ dijo Misaki

Y a donde se fueron_ dijo Sakura

La señora esta en la habitación 123, la estamos tratando es estabilizar pero esta muy débil_ dijo Misaki

Bien llévame haya de inmediato_ dijo Sakura y así Sakura se dirigió a la habitación

Ahora voy a buscar a mi mama_ dijo Boruto, mientras corría a la sala de espera, y la vio a lo lejos_ MAMA_ grito Boruto, y así los 3 llegaron

Sasuke kun, Sarada_ dijo Hinata que tenia cargada a Himawari, y ana estaba apartada de los demás, se tapaba la cara

Que paso con higurashi_ dijo Boruto

La están revisando_ dijo Hinata, mientras bajaba a Himawari

Y el viejo_ dijo el rubio

Se fue a la cafetería_ dijo Hinata, y así se dirigió a ana que la cual estaba llorando

P-por que_ dijo ella mientras mantenía oculta su mirada_ mi abuela, Hinata san yo sin ella me muero, es mi impulso a seguir viviendo_ dijo entre sollozos

Ella se va a poner bien_ dijo Hinata mientras la abrazaba

 **En otro punto**...

Llego Naruto con 3 cafés, a la sala de espera y vio que Hinata abrazaba a ana

 _Hinata espero que ella no salga lastimada__ pensó Naruto y vio a Sasuke_ Sasuke_ dijo Naruto llamando la atención de el Uchiha

Hola Naruto, que paso_ pregunto curioso, y a vez preocupado al verlo con los ojos irritados señal de haber llorado mucho

Jeje es algo muy enredoso y raro_ dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca

Y quien es esa mujer que abraza tu esposa_ pregunto curioso el Uchiha

Es una larga historia_ dijo Naruto lo cual molesto al Uchiha

Con todo lo que te pregunte me vas a contestar eso_ dijo molesto el Uchiha, mientras se le formaba una vena en la frente

Luego hablamos de eso_ dijo Naruto bajando la mirada

Y así pasaron unas 2 horas que las cuales se le hicieron eternas a las ojiperla, y salió Sakura, lo cual de inmediato las ojiperla se pararon

Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo en privado_ dijo Sakura y así las dos se dirigieron a otro pasillo, y dejo a ana muy decaída, por que llamaron a Hinata y no a ella

Como esta higurashi_ dijo Hinata

Te seré sincera_ dijo Sakura_ grave, el cáncer se le expandió a todos lados, en resumen, este es el principio de un largo sufrimiento para las 3

Q- q- que_ dijo mientras se le hacia un hueco en el estomago

El cáncer es terrible, sufrirá dolores muy fuertes, bajara de peso, a lo mejor y terminara con oxigeno conectado_ dijo Sakura_ y cuando ya este cerca el final, toserá y vomitara sangre

Y así Hinata perdió un poco el equilibrio sus lagrimas no cesaban

N-no h-hay m-manera de salvarla_ dijo Hinata

Solo podremos controlar sus dolores, sedándola casi todo el tiempo, pero son drogas y eso bajara las defensas de higurashi por que ya es una mujer grande_ dijo seria Sakura

C-cuanto tiempo va a ser así_ dijo Hinata en casi un susurro

Le quedan 4 o máximo 6 meses de vida_ dijo Sakura, y Hinata llevo su mano a su boca para así no gritar_ le tienes que decir a su nieta

Lo cual Hinata se apoyo de la pared, pedía demasiado, pero si era verdad, ha ana no le podría ocultar semejante cosa

Y ahorita como se encuentra_ dijo Hinata mientras trataba de no llorar

La pudimos estabilizar, pero si gustan mañana en la mañana pueden pasar a verla_ dijo Sakura mientras se retiraba_ te encargo eso Hinata

Hinata llevo sus manos a su boca, para no gritar, el final de higurashi se acercaba

.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban el la cafetería

Ahora si Naruto_ dijo Sasuke serio_ se que algo pasa y hay algo que me quieres contar así que comienza

Naruto tomo un suspiro_ Hinata y yo nos vamos a divorciar_ dijo con una voz quebrada, y el Uchiha se sorprendió mucho

Pero como_ dijo el aun con su sorpresa_ no entiendo nada, si hace unos meses eran un matrimonio feliz

Mira Sasuke_ dijo el uzumaki_ lo que te voy a contar es muy delicado así que no le digas a nadie, ya que nadie lo sabe_ y el Uchiha asintió

.

La uzumaki se fue a donde estaban todos, Sakura y Sarada platicaban, Himawari y Boruto también platicaba, y Ana se encontraba aparatada de todos, se acerco a ella, y le tomo el hombro

Hinata san_ dijo ella entre sollozos_ como esta mi abuela

Hinata tomo el suficiente valor para decirlo_ p-por lo que me dijo Sakura san, e-este es el principio del fin_ lo cual ana pareció entenderlo, y sus lagrimas salían mas rápido_ será algo muy doloroso y lento, ana yo estoy contigo_ y así Hinata la abrazo, y ana se recargo en su hombro, ana soltaba lamentos, que poco a poco llamaron la atención de todos los presentes_ ana aquí derrúmbate, pero con tu abuela muéstrate fuerte_ y Hinata la abrazo mas fuerte y ana soltaba lamentos y sollozos

Mientras a unos pasos de hay, todos miraban la escena con lastima, y a mas de uno se le salieron las lagrimas, podían sentir el dolor de la muchacha, entre cada uno de sus lamentos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Holaaa espero que les haya gustado no se les olvide dejar sus RR para así yo poder saber si les gusta y que si les parece y que no**

 **Y bueno cambiando de tema**

 **Tss que mala onda lo de higurashi y la reacción de ana, y Hinata pues se podría decir que empieza a tener preferencias en cuanto a sus hijos**

 **O.O**

 **Bueno el siguiente capitulo va a ser de la vida de higurashi y aquí un pequeño avance**

 _YA DEJAME EN PAZ_ grito higurashi_

 _Sabes que tu me gustas así que_ dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba y la subía al caballo_

 _DEJAME_ grito tomoe, mientras lo golpeaba para que la bajara, y el hombre le dio un golpe en la nuca que la dejo inconsciente._

 **Y bueno yo desde mi casa les mando un beso enorme donde quiera que estén, y yo los veo prontito en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **12/ENE/15**


	14. Chapter 16

**¿el testamento de hiashi hyuga?**

 **Holaaa bueno, bueno ya se, se supone que este seria la continuación de la vida de higurashi pero creo que no gusto mucho asi que lo descontinué ustedes díganme si les gustaría que lo acabara?**

 **Y por la falta de tiempo lo siento pero he estado algo ocupada, también he pasado por problemas familiares**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Sasuke no podía creer lo que le decía su amigo/hermano/rival, esa era la esposa de su amigo

Y es por eso que estamos en los tramites de divorcio_ dijo Naruto

Pero como? la muchacha esa es la hija que le quitaron cuando era adolecente_ dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de ocultar su sorpresa_ pero que como cuando donde

No se no me conto nada del padre_ dijo Naruto, era obvio que no le contaría que la violaron_ lo único que se es que, esa muchacha tiene los ojos de un hyuga

El byakugan_ dijo Sasuke_ pero no sabes que eso las metería en problemas a ambas

Si ya se_ dijo Naruto_ el clan hyuga es aun muy conservador

Y como lo crees que lo tomen tus hijos_ dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

Pues no se, y espero que no lo tomen tan mal_ dijo Naruto preocupado_ yo no me imagino como hubiera reaccionado, si mi madre me hubiera dicho tiene otro hijo aparte de mi

Ni yo_ dijo Sasuke

 **En otro punto…**

Ana y Hinata se seguían desahogando, mientras Sakura y los niños nomas los observaban

Bueno_ dijo Sakura_ yo ya me retiro es muy tarde

Okey mama_ dijo Sarada_ adiós idiota

Jaja_ rio con sarcasmo Boruto_ okey adiós cuatro ojos_ a lo cual Sarada le regalo una mirada de odio

Oni chan_ dijo Himawari_ no te lleves así

Ella empezó_ dijo Boruto

.

Sakura se acerco a los ojiperla_ Hinata yo ya me voy_ dijo Sakura a lo cual ella se aparto de Ana

Y higurashi para cuando va a ser dada de alta_ dijo Hinata

Si vemos que mejora en 3 días ya va a estar dada de alta_ dijo Sakura

Muchas gracias Sakura-san_ dijo ana

No hay de que ana_ dijo Sakura_ bueno mañana vengo para ver si higurashi ha mejorado, y también para darles las cosas que van a necesitar, bueno adiós

Adiós_ dijeron ambas ojiluna

 **En otro punto..**

Bueno Naruto ya sabes si ocupas algo házmelo saber_ dijo Sasuke

Gracias, yo creo que si mas adelante_ dijo Naruto_ y por favor no le digas a nadie, de lo que te acabo de contar_ y Sasuke asintió.

Sasuke-kun_ dijo Sakura que apenas acababa de llegar, junto con Sarada_ ya nos vamos

Si, adiós Naruto_ dijo Sasuke

Adiós Sasuke y gracias_ dijo Naruto

.

Mama_ dijo Boruto a su madre_ yo ya tengo sueño y también Himawari

Si_ dijo Hinata_ ya vámonos Ana que ya es tarde, tu abuela estará bien

Si Hinata-san, mañana en la mañana quiero venir a ver a mi abue_ dijo ana

Si claro Ana_ dijo Hinata, para después irse a reunir con Naruto_ Naruto-kun ya vámonos que los niños tienen sueño

MAMA HIMAWARI YA SE DURMIO_ grito Boruto

Si Hinata_ dijo Naruto.

Y Hinata cargo a Himawari, que se había dormido en una silla_ Ana tu abuela va a estar bien_ dijo la peliazul para darle ánimos

Sentiré extraño, esta noche_ dijo Ana_ nunca he dormido separada de mi abuela

Ana, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo_ dijo Hinata

Hay claro que no Hinata-san, además eso incomodaría a Naruto-kun_ dijo Ana algo sonrojada

No te apures_ dijo Hinata_ Naruto-kun y yo por hoy dormiremos aparte

Bueno entonces gracias Hinata-san _ dijo Ana sonriente

Al llegar a la casa, Boruto se dirigió a su alcoba y se encerró de inmediato, Naruto cargo a Himawari para así llevarla a su alcoba, y Ana y Hinata se dirigieron a la habitación donde dormían higurashi y Ana

Oiga Hinata-san_ dijo Ana_ y que paso hoy antes de que sucediera lo de mi abue

Pues_ dijo Hinata mientras tomaba el valor para decirlo_ Naruto-kun y yo nos vamos a separar

A lo cual eso dejo boqui abierta a la ojiperla menor_ que_ fue lo único que dijo

Si_ dijo Hinata_ nuestro matrimonio acabo, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso_ ya que no quería llorar_ mañana yo voy a ir, a visitar a mi hermana, y mientras tu vas a ir con tu abuela

Si esta bien Hinata-san_ dijo Ana. Y Hinata recordaba el por que iba a ir con su hermana Hanabi

 **Flash back**

 _Hinata antes de salir de viaje, vio a su hermana_

 _Nee-sama_ dijo Hanabi, que aun estaba dolida por la muerte de su padre_ dentro de 5 meses vendrá en notario para leer el testamento de papa_ pero a Hinata no le interesaba eso_

 _Si_ dijo Hinata_

 **Fin flash back**

Ella solo iba por que ocupaba el dinero, para así comprar una casa, he irse de la casa de su casi ex esposo.

.

.

Ya era la mañana, Naruto se fue desde temprano a su trabajo, sus 3 hijos dormían aun, Hinata se alistaba para irse a la mansión hyuga, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, el notario según su hermana llegaría a las 9 así que tenia mucho tiempo, medio recogió la casa y dejo el desayuno hecho para sus hijos. Salió de la casa estaba aun algo cansada, mientras caminaba pensaba en que le abría dejado su padre, si hubiera sido la otra Hinata, no le interesaría el dinero, pero estaba en una situación critica. Esta por enfrentar un divorcio, tiene 3 hijos por los cuales ver, comprar las medicinas de Higurashi y también comprar una casa para ella y sus hijos.

Llego a la mansión, al llegar le dio mucha nostalgia, estaba todo casi igual que antes, pero a la vez le dio dolor, en esta casa su madre y padre murieron.

Nee-sama_ se escucho y Hinata la reconoció de inmediato

Hanabi_ dijo emocionada, y fue y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo a su hermana

Hanabi-sama_ se escucho, y las hermanas lo vieron al sirviente hyuga_ ya ha llegado el notario

Gracias_ dijo Hanabi_ nee-sama ya vamos_ y Hinata asintió

Y te es muy pesado ser la matriarca del clan_ pregunto Hinata a su hermana

Si algo_ dijo Hanabi_ me la paso todo el día entrenando y haciendo informes, aveces no entiendo como papa aguantaba tanto, y como están Himawari y Boruto

Bien_ dijo Hinata y así ambas llegaron con el notario_ buenos días_ dijeron ambas ojiperla

Buenos días, Hanabi-sama Hinata-sama_ dijo el notario_ bien comencemos a leer el testamento, cabe informara que Hiashi-sama cambio su testamento 2 meses antes de morir_ y ambas Hyuga asintieron_ bien aquí dice que el durante su vida junto una mediana fortuna, junto a su fallecida esposa Hana Hyuga, a la vez que el cuidaba los bienes de la familia Hyuga, y después de la muerte de su hermano gemelo Hizashi Hyuga, el cuido de los bienes de su hermano hasta que su hijo Neji Hyuga cumpliera la mayoría de edad para que esos bienes pasaran a pertenecer a Neji Hyuga, pero que lamentablemente el también falleció, así que tanto la fortuna que el, junto con las de su hermano se hicieron una, haciéndola mucho mayor a la que el tenia, las del clan por derecho le pertenecen Hanabi Hyuga, al ser la matriarca ella tomara posesión de los bienes del clan_ a lo cual Hanabi se sintió incomoda, ella tendría que manejar demasiado dinero, y Hinata eso ya lo sabia_ y también el 90% de mi fortuna le pertenecerán a Hanabi Hyuga y el otro 10% a Hinata Uzumaki junto a una cabaña que tengo fuera de la aldea, y bueno este es el testamento de su padre_ a lo cual Hinata se sintió furiosa y enojada, salió corriendo de la mansión Hyuga, ignorando los llamados de su hermana.

.

.

No sabia en que momento pero ya estaba frente a la tumba de su padre_ MALDITO_ grito ella enojada_ TU SIEMPRE, PREFERIAS A HANABI QUE A MI ERES UN DESGRACIADO_ grito ella furiosa, todo se lo dejo a su hermana, y ella con casi nada, y ahora que hará le dijo a Naruto que en un plazo de 1 semana desalojaría la casa, pero con el 10% de la fortuna no bastaría para comprar una casa_ HASTA MUERTO ME HACES LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE MALDITO VIEJO_ ya no lloraba por el, después de todo el nunca la quiso y ella para que querer a una persona que nunca la valoro_ NO TE BASTO CON QUITARME A MI HIJA, DESTRUIR MI MATRIMONIO, DESDE QUE ERA UNA NIÑA HACERME SENTIR UNA BASURA AHORA ME DEJAS SIN NADA_ dijo Hinata mientras miraba la tumba con odio, si lo tuviera enfrente lo golpearía y no le importaría que el es su padre_ ´TE ODIOOO HIASHI HYUGA, ODIO TENER TU SANGRE_ dijo antes de Salir corriendo, pero no se percato de que alguien la escucho.

.

.

En la casa Uzumaki. Ana despertó, y se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que estaba ya listo el desayuno, Ana se puso el mandil que había en la cocina, era lila con la insignia del clan uzumaki en la parte de enfrente y se amarro el cabello en una coleta. Los hermanos Uzumaki despertaron, llegaron a la cocina y nada mas vieron a una mujer pelinegra, pero como aun estaban adormecidos

Buenos días mama_ dijeron los hermanos

N-no s-soy y-yo Ana_ dijo tartamudeando la pelinegra, que la incomodo un poco

HAA PERDON_ dijeron los dos hermanos también apenados

B-bueno, etto-emm a d-desayunar_ dijo la muchacha mientras jugaba con los dedos

Si_ dijeron los dos hermanos, Ana puso todos los platos en la mesa

Ana-chan_ dijo Boruto_ donde esta mama

Me dijo que iba a ir con su hermana_ dijo Ana

Con la tía Hanabi_ dijo Himawari_ yo hubiera querido ir

Por que Hima_ dijo Boruto_ si tú no eras tan apegada a la tía Hanabi

Si tienes razón hermano, pero desde que mama salió de viaje, yo me apegue mas a ella, además quiero platicar con ella_ dijo Himawari algo triste

De lo de ayer verdad_ dijo Boruto igual cabizbajo

Que paso ayer_ dijo Ana curiosa

Mama y papa se van a separar_ dijo Boruto triste, a lo cual no sorprendió a Ana por que ella ya lo sabia, pero no sabia los detalles

P-pero p-por que_ dijo Ana curiosa_ s-si aun se a-aman

No_ dijo Himawari_ e-ellos d-dijeron que ya no_ y así una lagrima se escapo de sus ojitos, a lo cual entristeció a Ana

Además que ya no se tienen confianza_ dijo Boruto igual o peor de triste que su hermana_ hay algo del viejo que no entiendo, que son las cosas base del matrimonio y de una relación, no lo entiendo_ dijo el rubio confundido

M-mira Boruto-kun _ dijo Ana asi llamando la atención de los hermanos_ para que lo entiendas mejor un matrimonio es una casa ¿Qué tanto lleva una casa?

Emm pues bardas, techo _ dijo Himawari

Pues por hay vas_ dijo Ana_ mira las cosas que se necesitan para que esa casa no se derrumbe tan fácil es una base o cimientos

Cimientos_ pregunto confundido el Uzumaki

Si, mira los cimientos son muy indispensables en que una casa no se derrumbe, y pueda soportar muchas bardas de la casa y mas plantas de la misma_ dijo Ana_ y los cimientos vendría siendo los sentimientos mas importantes que son amor, respeto y confianza, si se carece de una sola, puede que la casa se derrumbe, que se destruya lo que se construyo en años en un segundo, así que si tus papas ya carecen de dos, tienen un alto riesgo de que se carezca la otra, que es el respeto, así que si es cierto eso es mejor que se separen para que la otra no se carezca rápido

Pero si estoy segura de que aun se aman_ dijo entre lagrimas Himawari, y Ana solo la abrazo_ yo no quiero que mis papas se separen_ pero Ana se sintió extraña en cuanto abrazo a Hima, era un sentimiento extraño

Pero Hima, si es verdad que se aman, de todos modos carecen de la ultima, que en mi opinión es el mas fuerte cimiento y con esa es mucho mas fácil que las otras se pierdan, mira una pareja puede vivir sin amor aun teniendo solamente respeto y amor, pero esta muy difícil o imposible vivir sin las otras dos_ dijo Ana_ si se faltan al respeto se acaba el amor y la confianza muy rápido y ya finaliza un matrimonio. Y si se vive sin respeto es mucho mas rápido que se carezca de amor y respeto

Ya entiendo_ dijo Boruto triste_ es mejor que se separen, pero aun así admito que duele mucho_ y así mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules y también Ana lo abrazo, he igual ese sentimiento al abrazarlo.

Vamos niños_ dijo Ana_ así es mejor, pero aun así entiendo que duele, no es malo llorar háganlo todo lo que quieran, pero ustedes tienen que ser fuertes para que apoyen a sus padres cuando firmen ese papel_ y así los hermanos uzumaki lloraban sobre los hombros de Ana. Pero ninguno de los 3 conocían ese lazo que los unían

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo**

 **Ana es muy buena concejera verdad?, esperemos que con esto Himawari ya tome el divorcio de la mejor manera**

 **Y hiashi tss que malo dejar a su hija consentida con una fortuna y a la otra con casi nada eso si es pasarse de,,,**

 **Y bueno dejen sus RR para asi saber que les gusta y que no jeje**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **21/ENE/16**


	15. Chapter 17

**Hinata y Higurashi, malentendidos, una visita**

 **Holaa mis queridos lectores y bueno aquí la continuación y en verdad lo siento por no actualizar**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata caminaba por las calles de la aldea, se notaba que estaba enojada. Se dirigiría al hospital

.

.

Los niños se despegaron de Ana, ya que estaban cansados de llorar

Gracias Ana-chan_ dijo Boruto_ tendremos que ser fuertes por mis papas_ dijo algo mas animado

Así se habla Boruto-kun_ dijo Ana

Si oni-chan Ana-san_ muchas gracias

Bueno yo me voy con mi abuela, me acompañan niños_ dijo amablemente Ana

Sii_ dijeron animados los niños

Pues váyanse a vestir, y nos vamos a IR DENTRO DE UNOS 20 MINUTOS esta bien_ dijo también animada Ana, y los pequeños asintieron y se fueron cada quien a su alcoba_ _que será este sentimiento, que siento por los hijos de Hinata-san._

 _._

 _._

Hinata llegaba al hospital_ disculpe señorita, ya están permitidas las visitas para la señora Tomoe Higurashi_ dijo Hinata

Si, primera dama_ dijo la enfermera_ yo la llevo, y Sakura-sama ya no tarda en llegar para checar a la señora_ y Hinata asintió, y al final llegaron a la habitación 123

Gracias_ dijo Hinata antes de enterar a la habitación. Al entrar vio que higurashi estaba despierta, tenía el suero conectado, una maquina que media su latido del corazón, se encontraba pálida, se sentó a un lado de la cama

H-Hinata-san_ dijo con dificultad higurashi

Higurashi como se siente_ dijo Hinata

Un poco mejor_ dijo higurashi_ tenemos que hablar

.

.

Sakura-sama_ dijo la enfermera que había atendido a Hinata

Hola Misaki_ dijo Sakura que venia con Sarada_ vengo a revisar a la paciente de la habitación 123

Si claro Sakura-sama_ dijo Misaki, y Sakura se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación _ nomas que hay esta la primera dama_ pero no la alcanzo a escuchar Sakura, Sakura llego a la habitación_ tenemos que hablar_ se escucho en el interior de la habitación, y le hizo la señal a Sarada de que guardara silencio, y se escondieron detrás de la puerta, para que escucharan de lo que hablarían las mujeres

.

.

S-si_ dijo Hinata con dificultad_ yo también, mi padre es un desgraciado

A lo cual sorprendió a Higurashi_ y por que_ dijo ella, y Hinata dejó salir lágrimas

Me dejo en la calle_ dijo Hinata_ toda la fortuna de clan hyuga y la de mi primo Neji y de mi tío Hizashi se las dejo a mi hermana_ lo cual dejo sorprendidas a las mujeres que las escuchaban a escondidas

Pero Hinata-san usted no necesita ese dinero, si es la esposa del hombre mas rico de la aldea_ dijo Higurashi ya que era verdad

M-me voy a divorciar de el_ dijo Hinata aun mas triste, y en cuanto a Sakura se quedo en shock_ _pero por que__ pensó Sakura

Pero por que Hinata-san_ dijo higurashi

Luego platicamos de eso_ dijo Hinata ya que no quería llorar mas_ bien ahora dígame usted de que quería hablar

Ya tienes una idea verdad_ dijo higurashi, y Hinata asintió_ hasta cuando le dirás la verdad

 _Que verdad__ pensaron las Uchiha

No se_ dijo Hinata_ tengo miedo de su rechazo

Pero ya te dije que no te tiene por que odiar a ti si no a mi, por haberle mentido_ dijo higurashi

Pero siento que aun no es tiempo_ dijo Hinata_ va a ser un golpe muy fuerte, saber que le hemos mentido por tanto tiempo

Es que a mi ya no me queda mucho tiempo, para arreglar las cosas_ dijo higurashi

Y también como lo tomaran mis hijos, tengo miedo, miedo de que sepan que Ana Dalay es mi hija_ dijo Hinata, Sakura se quedo en shock total, llevo su mano a su boca para no gritar, sintió coraje, por que le mintió a su amigo, era una hipócrita. Y Sarada, no lo podía creer, ella no era la mujer mas amable de la aldea, si no la mas mentirosa, hipócrita y mas interesada del mundo.

No yo digo que es mejor dejar pasar tiempo_ dijo Hinata

Pero piense Hinata-san, si mas tiempo pasa el resentimiento de Ana se volverá más fuerte, además es mejor que se lo digamos ya, para que así cuando yo ya no este, tenga el apoyo de usted_ dijo ya fastidiada Higurashi

No_ dijo Hinata, de una manera cortante_ por favor Higurashi, mínimo espéreme hasta que mi divorcio ya este listo

Okey_ dijo la ex partera ya cansada_ y cuales son tus planes ya una vez que este divorciada

Pues trabajar y hacerme cargo de mis hijos_ dijo Hinata mientras miraba a la ventana_ en verdad higurashi yo le estoy muy agradecida por cuidar de mi hija en este tiempo

 _O-ósea q-que regalo a su hija, que desgraciada es__ pensó Sakura furiosa, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no meterse y golpearla

 _Esa mujer no merece estar con el séptimo, es una interesada, además no tiene corazón, en que cabeza cabe regalar a una niña recién nacida__ pensó Sarada igual de furiosa que su madre

Sarada_ dijo en un susurro Sakura_ ya vámonos_ a lo cual Sarada entendió de inmediato, que su mama lo hacia por que otra palabra mas de la "primera dama" haría que su madre se lanzara a los golpes, y asintió y así ambas se fueron, sin terminar de escuchar la conversación completa

Y dime aun me odias_ dijo Higurashi_ por haberte quitado a tu bebe

No Higurashi, entendí que la culpa la tuvo mi padre, me arrepiento de ser su hija, además que el nunca me apoyo en mi embarazo de Ana, al contrario me hizo a un lado_ dijo Hinata mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas _ el es el ser humano que mas me ha hecho sufrir, nunca me comprendió y ahora toda la fortuna se la dejo a Hanabi.

Hinata-san_ dijo Higurashi_ la entiendo, pero es su padre y eso nunca lo va a cambiar, y ahora otro problema su clan, Ana tiene sus ojos

El clan deberás_ dijo Hinata ya preocupada_ no lo se, pero ya que no esta mi abuelo y mi padre no creo que sea tan duros con Ana, además aunque les calen pero, Ana es mi hija.

Aveces no te has preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si tu padre no te haya quitado a tu hija?_ pregunto higurashi

A lo mejor no estaría casada con Naruto-kun, seria madre soltera, y el clan me despreciaría a mí y a mi hija_ dijo Hinata cabizbaja, y así siguieron platicando por mas tiempo

.

.

Las Uchiha caminaban furiosas por los pasillos del hospital

Mama, Hinata es una hipócrita-. Dijo una Sarada, que estaba hirviendo del coraje

SHANAROO_ grito Sakura, mientras golpeaba una pared que la cual se derrumbo_ maldita, mentirosa, hija de su

MAMA, no digas palabrotas_ dijo aun mas enojada Sarada _ que vamos a hacer

Le diremos a Naruto, pero antes tengo que darles sus malditas cosas_ dijo Sakura totalmente furiosa_ regalo a su bebe, que clase de mujer es.

.

.

En la entrada de la aldea, se notaba una melena castaña, que llegaba debajo de la cadera totalmente ondulada, de ojos color verde jade, tez blanca, un cuerpo bien formado, pechos de tamaño normal, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, alta como de 1.70, de edad de unos 26 años. Que traía puesto una falda pegada color negro, que la cual le llegaba 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla, unos tacones de aguja no muy altos, que lo cual le hacia resaltar mas sus bonitas piernas, traía un saco del mismo color de la falda, que la cual de daba un toque elegante. Llevaba en su mano a un niño de unos 4 años de edad cabello negro como el ébano, estatura baja, de ojos color azules como el cielo, que el tenia puesto un short color café, y una camiseta sencilla y con unos tenis

Señora que se le ofrece_ dijo uno de los ninjas que cuidaban la puerta de la aldea

Busco al su hokage_ dijo la mujer

.

.

En el hospital de konoha, ya estaban hay Ana, Boruto y Himawari

Sakura-san_ llamo Ana, y Sakura la volteo a ver, sin duda alguna si era hija de Hinata_ como esta mi abue

Sakura no sabia que responder, debido a su sorpresa_ _Hinata si que no tuviste corazón, al abandonar a un ser inocente__ pensó la Uchiha_ bien ya ha mejorado, y mañana podrá ser dada de alta

Ana tomo un suspiro de alivio_ puedo verla_ pregunto la ojiperla

Si, pero hay esta la señora Uzumaki_ dijo la Uchiha, diciendo lo ultimo con ironía

Que raro mama nos dijo que iba a ir a ver a la tía hanabi_ dijo Himawari

Himawari es fue a ver a mi tía hanabi_ dijo Boruto

Aaa lo siento_ dijo apenada Himawari, Sakura no Le quitaba la vista a Ana, a la cual la pelinegra estaba sonrojada

P-pasa a-algo s-Sakura-san_ dijo Ana

No nada_ dijo Sakura, mientras le apartaba la vista_ bueno a ti te puedo dar las cosas que va a ocupar tu abuela_ y ana asintió_ bien, acompáñame

Oye cuatro ojos_ dijo Boruto a lo cual Sarada lo fulmino con la mirada_ que tienes, por que tan Uchiha Jaja_ a lo cual Sarada le dio un golpe

Cállate idiota_ dijo Sarada, mientras se retiraba del lugar

P-por q-que_ dijo un casi inconsciente rubio

Oni-chan estas bien_ dijo la peliazul mientras le echaba aire

.

.

En la torre del hokage, estaba el hokage hundido en papeles, tocaron la puerta y el dijo adelante, la puerta se abrió

Hola Naruto-kun aun te acuerdas de mi_ dijo una mujer, a lo cual Naruto la volteo a ver

Yuritzy eres tu_ dijo un Naruto boqui abierto

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo y que tal?**

 **Bueno lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, he estado ensayando casi diario, además que hizo un par de cambios en las canciones**

 **Wind_ akeboshi** _ **presentación**_

 **When love takes over_ David Guetta** entrada

 **Kumbala_ la maldita vecindad** _ **vals**_

 **Live is live_ opus** _ **telas**_

 **Dilemma_ nelly y kenlly** _ **brindis**_

 **Crazy_ aerosmith** _ **fuego**_

 **Y bueno también que mi vestido es negro con morado**

 **Si ya se alomejor ya los harte con todo esto asi que hasta la próxima**

 **26/Ene/16**


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapter 15- una vieja amiga del equipo 7**

 **Holaaa mis lectores ¿Cómo están?, y bueno aquí la continuación**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yuritzy eres tu_ dijo Naruto boqui abierto

Si Naruto-kun soy yo_ dijo la mujer castaña, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Vaya Yuritzy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos_ dijo Naruto aun sorprendido

Creía que no me ibas a reconocer, con eso que tu memoria es de corto plazo_ dijo divertida la mujer, a lo cual Naruto también sonrió

Y dime que te trae por aquí_ dijo Naruto mientras se volvía a sentar_ toma asiento_ a lo cual la mujer dio las gracias y tomo asiento, y el niño que traía con ella solo se escondió atrás de ella

Vamos Kiyoshi, siéntate_ dijo la amiga de Naruto, a lo cual el niño solo se escondió mas_ lo siento Naruto-kun pero el es así

Es tu hijo_ dijo Naruto

Si algo así_ dijo Yuritzy_ y bueno lo que me trae aquí, es un permiso para que me quede a vivir aquí en konoha

Pero claro que si_ dijo Naruto, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa_ como no mi vieja amiga, y como esta eso que algo así

Bueno veras_ dijo Yuritzy, mientras tomaba al niño y lo sentaba en sus piernas, y el pequeño solo escondió su cara_ yo me acabo de divorciar hace 4 meses_ Naruto solo bajo la mirada_ ocurre algo_ pregunto la mujer

Ahorita te platico, pero continua_ dijo Naruto

Bueno como te decía me divorcie hace 4 meses, y de hecho el niño no es mi hijo, es hijo de mi ex_ dijo Yuritzy en un tono tranquilo, a lo cual Naruto la vio con algo de sorpresa_ bueno veras, cuando me case hace unos 7 años, el me fue infiel_ a lo cual la mujer bajo la mirada con tristeza_ por mucho tiempo y un día llego la madre de Kiyoshi, y se lo dejo a su padre, a lo cual el me lo dejo a mi, eso paso hace unos 2 años, así que para el niño yo soy su mama

Entonces el sabe que tu no eres su mama_ dijo Naruto algo curioso

Si el lo sabe _ dijo Yuritzy_ pero me dice que yo soy su mama, además que la señora lo trataba muy mal, y es por eso que siempre esta callado

Y por que te divorciaste_ dijo el hokage

Bueno a mi también me traba mal, mi ex era un alcolico, así que yo le pase muchas, pero una vez intento golpearme, así que nos divorciamos, y yo no iba a dejar al niño con su padre, ya que el también es un irresponsable_ dijo algo triste la ojijade_ y tu que has hecho Naruto-kun

Bueno como vez cumplí mi sueño de ser hokage, me case y tengo dos hijos_ dijo feliz Naruto

Que padre y quien es la desafortunada que te tiene que aguantar jajaja_ dijo con algo de broma Yuritzy

Jaja, se llama Hinata, pero me voy a divorciar yo también_ dijo triste el hokage

A lo cual la mujer lo miro, con cara de WHATT?_ y por que, primero cuanto tiempo llevan de casados_ dijo Yuritzy

Llevo casi 14 años, y el por que, ya no nos tenemos confianza, ni tampoco nos amamos_ dijo Naruto algo triste

Uy, que malo, pero por lo menos ella no te salió con la sorpresa de otro hijo, como este idiota que me llego con este niño_ dijo sin pensarlo, a lo cual Naruto se sintió sumamente incomodo

B-bueno v-veras ella también tiene otro hijo, aparte de los nuestros_ dijo Naruto, incomodo, y a la vez triste y enojado

QUEEEEE?_ grito sorprendida Yuritzy, a lo cual el hokage y el niño se taparon los oídos

Pero ese hijo, no mejor dicho hija, es unos años mayor que mis hijos_ dijo Naruto, mientras se destapaba los oídos, después de semejante grito que pego la mujer_ veras ella salió embarazada unos 5 años antes de casarnos, pero por problemas de su clan, su padre se la quito y se la llevo lejos

Mm que malo, pero ese no era un motivo para que, no te haya dicho la verdad_ dijo Yuritzy en un tono serio_ digo son esposos y mínimo se deben tener confianza, de contarse sus penas, pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué te sorprendiste al verme?

Como que por que me sorprendí_ dijo Naruto, con algo de sorpresa_ si la ultima vez que te vi fue hace muchos años, eras una niña presumida y hartona, y ahora eres una mujer tan mas bella y madura

A lo cual Yuritzy se sonrojo_ pero me sorprende que me hayas reconocido, ya que a ti se te olvidaba hasta donde habías aventado la shuriken jajaja_ dijo divertida

Jajaja_ también rio Naruto, si que su vieja amiga lo hacia reír

Y bueno que paso con el resto del equipo, como Sasu- emm-sasu como rayos se llamaba, bueno no importa la otra la cabeza de chicle_ dijo pensativa Yuritzy

Jajaja, Sasuke y Sakura jajaja, ellos están bien también_ dijo Naruto_ y se casaron y tienen una hija

Jajaja enserio créeme que a mi me harto Sakura verdad_ dijo Yuritzy algo dudosa ya que temía equivocarse en el nombre a lo cual Naruto asintió_ con Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, mientras corría atrás de el, jajaja y tu te quedabas desilusionado jajaja, y luego Sasuke que a los dos los mandaba al diablo jajaja_ a lo cual Naruto también rio a carcajadas y así siguieron platicando

.

.

En uno de los consultorios, Sakura y ana estaban sentadas y ana tenia un montón de frascos he inyecciones

Sakura-san_ dijo ana_ mi abuela para cuando va a poder ser dada de alta

Mañana_ dijo la pelirosa, mientras se paraba del asiento_ bueno me retiro voy a revisar a tu abuela, ya que tengo cosas que hacer_ y así la Uchiha salió del consultorio_ _esto no se va a quedar así, Naruto tiene que saber la verdad_ _ pensaba mientras caminaba, y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba frente a la habitación 123

Bueno higurashi, me retiro, y le prometo que pronto lo sabrán_ se escucho la voz de Hinata, a lo cual le hervía la sangre a Sakura, Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe_ ha Sakura-san, me retiro

No es necesario Hinata, aquí están tus hijos_ dijo Sakura, mientras le regalaba una mirada de odio a Hinata, a lo cual Hinata se percato de cómo la miraba Sakura

P-pasa a-algo Sakura-san_ dijo nerviosa Hinata, a lo cual Sakura la ignoro

Bueno higurashi, vengo a decirle que mañana ya va a poder ser dada de alta_ dijo Sakura mientras la revisaba, Hinata se quedo sin habla, pero se imagino que Sakura estaba pensando en solo atender a higurashi, y fue por eso que no le pudo contestar, y lo de la mirada de odio, aun no tenia respuesta.

.

.

Oye Sarada_ dijo Himawari

Que quieres_ dijo cortante la Uchiha

Por que tan enojada_ dijo Himawari_ además que oni-chan no te había hecho nada

Hmp, perdón además me dijo cuatro ojos, que se cree ese dobe_ dijo aun molesta Sarada

Hima_ se escucho una voz a lo cual ambas niñas voltearon a ver_ que le paso a Boruto_ dijo al ver al uzumaki inconsciente, y ella se acerco_ ay Boruto-kun_ mientras le daba pequeños golpes, para que reaccionara, y Himawari también llamaba a su hermano. Sarada se mantenía al margen, miraba como ana se preocupaba por el uzumaki, ella se comportaba como una hermana mayor.

 _Así se sentirá tener un hermano mayor__ pensó Sarada_ _protección y confianza es lo que te da un hermano mayor, Boruto felicidades tu tienes una hermana muy linda, yo quisiera tener un hermano_

.

.

Sasuke caminaba hacia la torre hokage, tenia que contarle a Naruto lo que escucho en el cementerio, al llegar a la torre escucho risas al interior de la oficina, el toco la puerta, se escucho un adelante a lo cual cuando escucho la afirmación el entro.

Naruto tengo algo que contar.. Quien rayos es ella_ dijo el Uchiha al ver a esa mujer

Jajaja, Sasuke te acuerdas de esa misión en la que teníamos que cuidar de una de las familias mas ricas del país del fuego_ dijo Naruto a lo cual Sasuke asintió

Claro como no olvidarla, si teníamos que cuidar de una mocosa presumida y arrogante_ dijo el Uchiha fastidiado

Ash igual de arrogante que siempre Uchiha_ dijo molesta Yuritzy, a lo cual Sasuke la reconoció de inmediato

Yuritzy Takayama_ dijo sorprendido Sasuke, no era para nada la niñata hartona si no una mujer y una mujer hermosa

Mm ya no me apellido Takayama, ahora es Sasaki, me llamo Yuritzy Sasaki y el es mi hijo Kiyoshi Sasaki_ dijo Yuritzy, y el niño se escondió en el pecho de la mujer_ Kiyoshi, saluda al señor_ y el niño solo escondió mas el rostro_ _espero que los psicólogos de aquí te ayuden_ _ mientras le acariciada el cabello_ bueno nomas falta el de la mascara y la cabeza de chicle

La cabeza de chicle tiene nombre y es Sakura Uchiha_ dijo Sasuke mientras se le formaba una vena en la frente

Jaja apoco se casaron si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Sakura Haruno_ dijo divertida Yuritzy aunque ya sabia que estaban casados, solo quería hacerlo fastidiar

Bueno Yuritzy si tienes mi permiso_ dijo Naruto

Bueno gracias me retiro, ya que tengo que ir a buscar un hotel_ dijo Yuritzy mientras se paraba

Yuritzy si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa_ dijo Naruto

Hay no claro que no, además tu esposa se enojaría_ dijo Yuritzy negando con las manos

No te preocupes, además eres una vieja amiga, _y si Hinata lleva personas a la casa, ¿Por qué yo no?,_ ten mas te vale que cuando llegue te vea hay_ dijo Naruto mientras le daba la llave de su casa

Gracias Naruto-kun_ dijo Yuritzy, mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo al igual que una pequeña maleta, y después se salía de la oficina_ adios Uchiha malo murado jajaja_ y así cerro la puerta, y Sasuke solo la fulmino con la mirada

Hmp igual de hartarte_ dijo el Uchiha

Naruto solo observaba con una gota en la nuca_ y de que querías hablarme

De lo que escuche hoy en el cementerio…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Y bueno no claro que no Kiyoshi no es hijo de Naruto así que me comentaron que la cagaria si pusiera a Yuritzy como la amante de Naruto, y a Kiyoshi como su hijo, además esa nunca fue mi intención, solo que en vez de poner a Shion mejor me invente un personaje (ya que Shion me cae gorda) y bueno los significados de los nombres**

 **Kiyoshi – callado (ya que como se dieron cuenta el niño es algo reservado)**

 **Yuritzy – diosa de rayo de luna (y fue por eso que intente hacerla bonita)**

 **Sakura tss que malo ya odia a la pobre de Hinata, y lo peor que ella no termino de escuchar lo que platicaban higurashi y Hinata, así que ella ya se creo una historia imaginaria jeje**

 **Vaya Naruto y Yuritzy si que se llevan de maravilla, y Yuritzy con Sasuke no se llevan tan bien**

 **Y bueno hasta la próxima**

 **27/Ene/16**


	17. Chapter 19 ¿una amistad rota?

**Chapter 16 ¿una amistad rota?**

 **Hola mis lectores, esperando que les guste este capitulo comencemos**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yuritzy ya había salido de la oficina, y Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada

Hmp, igual de hartante_ dijo el Uchiha

A lo cual Naruto solo miraba con una gota en la nuca_ y de que querías hablarme

De lo que escuche hoy en el cementerio_ dijo el Uchiha serio, a lo cual la mirada de Naruto también se torno seria

Que pasa?_ dijo Naruto mientras apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio

Hoy fui a visitar la tumba de mis padres_ dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba_ cuando iba de regreso

 **Flash back**

 _Caminaba de regreso, a lo lejos vio a la esposa de Naruto_

" _Hinata"_ pensó Sasuke, el esperaba que la ex Hyuuga le pusiera flores o algo así_

 _MALDITO_ se escucho que grito lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke_ "¿Qué diablos?"_ pensó Sasuke_ TU SIEMPRE PREFERIAS A HANABI QUE A MI ERES UN DESGRACIADO_ grito la Uzumaki con odio_ HASTA MUERTO ME HACES LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE, MALDITO VIEJO_ Sasuke solo intento esconderse para seguir escuchando_ NO TE BASTO CON QUITARME A MI HIJA, DESTRUIR MI MATRIMONIO, DESDE QUE ERA UNA NIÑA HACERME SENTIR UNA BASURA AHORA ME DEJAS SIN NADA, TE ODIOOO HIASHI HYUUGA, ODIO TENER TU SANGRE_ y el vio como Hinata salía corriendo._

" _que rayos habrá pasado"_ pensó el Uchiha_ "vaya sin duda alguna, no eres la antigua Hinata"_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Naruto, solo miraba con sorpresa

Llevo una mano por su cabello_ sin duda alguna Hinata ya le guarda mucho resentimiento a su padre_ aunque no lo admitía se sentía devastado, apretó sus puños, y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos_ _que tanto abra pasado de verdad, yo se muy bien que Hinata no me conto toda la verdad, me duele ver en lo que te estas convirtiendo, en como tu actitud estarás lastimando a mis hijos y a tu hija_ _ pensó Naruto mientras sus lagrimas fluían libremente. Sasuke solo lo observaba, el quería entender los sentimientos de su amigo, pero le era imposible.

Que harás Naruto_ dijo Sasuke, para así evitar que su amigo siguiera llorando_ por lo visto Hiashi dejo en la calle a Hinata, mientras que a su hermana la dejo protegida de por vida

Hinata me dijo que no quería nada mío, pero obviamente no dejare desprotegidos a mis hijos, yo no quiero verlos en la calle o en una casa de renta, así que creo que la casa es mejor que se la quede ella_ dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento para poder mirar la aldea

Estas seguro_ dijo el Uchiha, manteniendo su semblante serio

Si claro, Sasuke se te olvida que soy el hokage, y me puedo comprar otra casa, además esa casa es algo grande para mi, prácticamente estaría solo yo, y Hinata ocupa una casa mas grande_ dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

Se que te duele Naruto_ dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba de su asiento_ seguro que ya no tiene remedio lo suyo

No_ dijo Naruto de golpe_ Hinata tiene razón, para mi no seria fácil aceptar a Ana como una hija mas, además que no me tuvo confianza

Y tus hijos como lo tomaron_ dijo Sasuke

Mal, Boruto al parecer lo tomo un poco mejor, pero en cambio Himawari a ella le calo mas_ dijo Naruto_ yo voy a apoyar a mis hijos hasta el final_ sintió como le tocaban el hombro

Ya di lo que en verdad sientes, dobe_ dijo Sasuke

Que amo a Hinata y no me quiero separar de ella_ dijo Naruto en voz alta pero no en un grito, y de nuevo las lagrimas salían de sus ojos_ ME DUELE VER EN LO QUE SE ESTA CONVIRTIENDO, que odia a su padre, que no me tenga confianza, ESTA HINATA NO ES CON LA ME CASE TAN ENAMORADO HACE AÑOS_ dijo muy dolido Naruto, a lo cual Sasuke solo le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda, señal de apoyo_ LO QUE TEMO ES QUE MIS HIJOS SALGAN LASTIMADOS, POR LAS MALAS DESICIONES DE HINATA, SASUKE SON MIS HIJOS NO QUIERO QUE HINATA LOS LASTIME COMO ME LASTIMO A MI_ le dijo Naruto a su amigo, llevo su brazo a su rostro y Sasuke solo lo miraba con lastima y a la vez con tristeza, era le primera vez que veía a su amigo de esa manera. Naruto solo quería ya decir lo que pensaba de la conducta de su casi ex esposa.

.

.

Sakura ya no aguantaba mas estar en ese hospital, quería irse YA si no se iba rápido era capaz de lanzarse contra la pobre de Hinata

Bien me retiro_ dijo Sakura_ Hinata quiero hablar contigo_ a lo cual Hinata asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación_ Hinata te seré sincera, a partir de que higurashi salga del hospital

Sakura-san que pasa por que me miras de esa manera_ interrumpió Hinata a Sakura_ acaso hi_ no pudo terminar por que Sakura le había dado una bofetada_ PERO QUE TE PASA_ dijo Hinata sorprendida, mientras se tocaba donde anterior mente Sakura la había golpeado

ERES UNA HIPOCRITA_ grito Sakura con furia

De q-que diablos hablas_ dijo Hinata mientras salía de su shock_ ¿Quién TE CREES TU PARA PEGARME?

¿ME CREO? ERES UNA SINICA Y UNA MADRE DESNATURALIZADA_ grito Sakura mientras se trataba de controlar

N-no se de que me hablas_ dijo Hinata ya algo enojada

Que en que cabeza cabe regalar a una recién nacida_ dijo Sakura sumamente furiosa_ NUNCA PENSE QUE FUERAS TAN_ no término ya que Hinata le había devuelto el golpe

NO D-DIGAS MAS, SI NO SABES COMO SON LAS COSAS, NO OPINES, Y SI VAS A ESCUCHAR DETRÁS DE LAS PUERTAS, ESCUCHA BIEN LAS COSAS, Y TE ADVIERTO, QUE SEA LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME PONES UNA MANO ENCIMA HARUNO_ grito Hinata, para después salir de hay corriendo. Sakura se quedo en shock, nunca espero que Hinata reaccionara así.

 _Sin duda alguna Hinata ya no es la misma_ _ pensó Sakura mientras se sobaba su mejilla

Hinata caminaba lo más rápido posible, tenia que salir rápido de ese hospital, llego a la sala de espera

MAMA_ gritaron emocionados los Uzumaki, a lo cual Hinata los ignoro, ella ya tenia que irse

Que paso?_ dijo con cara de sorpresa el uzumaki rubio, las mujeres también se quedaron con sorpresa. A los pocos minutos apareció la matriarca del clan Uchiha, también enojada

Sarada ya vámonos_ dijo Sakura pasando a un lado de los hijos de Hinata, mientras ella también salía del hospital

Si mama, lo siento idiota por haberte golpeado, adiós Himawari Ana_ dijo Sarada antes de salir corriendo atrás de su madre. Los hijos de Hinata se quedaron con más dudas en su cabeza

Que habrá pasado_ dijeron los 3

Bueno vamos al cuarto de mi abuela_ dijo Ana, a lo cual los niños aun con sorpresa asintieron.

.

.

Hinata caminaba rápido, mientras chocaba con personas de la aldea, ya no aguantaba mas, todos los que hasta el momento sabían de la verdad la tachaban de mala persona. Cuando menos lo pensó ya había llegado a su casa, abrió la puerta de golpe, camino hacia su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro, se recargo en la puerta, y se dejo caer

HAAA_ grito Hinata de desesperación, de dolor de un montón de sentimientos encontrados, ella ya estaba cansada, cansada de que la trataran así. Ella solo lo que quería era recuperar a su hija lo logro, pero gracias a eso esta poco a poco perdiendo a las personas que ella quiere y estima_ yo solo quiero vivir feliz, que me dejen de tratar así, quiero vivir con el amor de mis hijos_ dijo Hinata entre sollozos. Algo tenia mas que presente la amistad que llevaba con Sakura desde hace años se acabo

.

.

Yuritzy caminaba por las calles de la aldea

Ash genial, Naruto me dio las llaves de su casa pero no me dio la dirección_ dijo la mujer ya cansada después de tanto caminar

Mami_ se escucho un susurro_ ya me canse_ dijo el pelinegro

Si ya se Kiyoshi, yo también, y tengo hambre, vamos a comer_ dijo Yuritzy

Si_ dijo Kiyoshi_ después nos vamos mejor con tu amigo, para esperar a que salga de trabajar

Si tienes razón_ dijo Yuritzy_ okey vámonos amor_ y así ambos caminaron hacia un restaurante.

.

.

Ana se dirigía a la habitación de su abuela, al llegar a la habitación se emociono al verla

ABUE_ grito Ana emocionada, mientras corría a abrazarla, a lo cual Higurashi le correspondió el abrazo_ ¿Cómo se siente abuela?

Bien, bien mi niña_ dijo Higurashi_ hola Boruto Himawari

Hola_ dijeron los uzumaki

Y como se ha sentido Higurashi- san_ dijo Himawari

Ya mejor Himawari_ dijo higurashi, pero había algo que no se sacaba de su mente, los gritos de Hinata y de Sakura.

Abuela_ llamo la atención Ana_ ya mañana ya vas a poder ser dada de alta_ dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, y Higurashi se la regreso

 _Ana espero que seas igual de linda, con tu madre, y que no nos guardes resentimiento a mi ni a Hinata-san__ pensó Higurashi

.

.

Sakura llego a su casa, aun le dolía la mejilla

Mama_ dijo Sarada_ paso algo en el hospital_ a lo cual Sakura la ignoro y camino al baño. Se miro en el espejo, la mejilla ya la tenia roja, se notaba demasiado ya que como era de tez blanca, lo rojo le resaltaba mucho.

 _Hinata eres sorprendente, nunca me imagine que me hayas lastimado tanto con un solo golpe_ _ pensó Sakura al ver su mejilla roja y que poco a poco se hinchaba, ella era ninja medico, así que ella sabia que dentro de muy poco se la ara morada_ _ya eres diferente, y temo que ese cambio es para mal_ _ y así saco una pomada y se la puso en su golpe __ lastime mucho tus sentimientos, me temo que nuestra amistad_ SE ACABO_ grito Sakura enojada mientras aventaba la pomada contra el piso, a lo cual el frasco se rompió, ¿ahora como le haría para ocultárselo a su familia?.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Y bueno que esperaba Sakura si ella fue la que primero golpeo a Hinata, y en cuanto a hinata se paso de lanza al haber ignorado a sus hijos. Ya que por lo visto la amistad de Hinata y Sakura ya acabo**

 **Bueno Sasuke si es muy buen amigo. Aunque no es muy expresivo, pobre Naruto ya por fin expreso lo que siente despues de quien sabe cuantos capítulos de ocultarlo.**

 **PILSSS DIGAMNE SI YA MEJORE MI ESCRITURA**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima**

 **29/Ene/16**


	18. Chapter 20

**Chapter 17**

 **Holaa esperando que les guste este capitulo comencemos**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya era casi de noche y Naruto ya se preparaba para irse a su casa, después de la platica con su amigo/rival, ya se sentía un poco mejor y de repente tocaron la puerta_ adelante_ dijo el hokage

Oye Naruto-kun, gracias por la llave, pero se te olvido lo mas importante_ dijo Yuritzy fingiendo molestia, mientras llevaba en sus brazos a su hijo y su pequeña maleta

P-pero que haces aquí ¿se supone que tenias que estar ya en mi casa_ dijo Naruto algo sorprendido

¿Haber Naruto?_ dijo la castaña_ no se donde diablos esta tu casa se te olvido darme la dirección de tu casa O como esperabas que llegara, adivinando

Jaja_ rio Naruto a todo pulmón_ lo siento, lo siento_ mientras movía su mano_ pero ya no te enojes, mejor ya vámonos_ y así tomo la pequeña maleta de su amiga y cargo al niño que estaba dormido, y el abrió la puerta de la oficina. Pero Yuritzy no se movía_ ay no te enojes, y vente que ya es hora de la cena_ y Naruto la tomo de la mano para sacarla de la oficina, a lo cual Yuritzy fingió estar moleta

Hey Naruto_ dijo la mujer_ yo puedo caminar sola si_ a lo cual se solto de la mano de Naruto_ y dame a Kiyoshi

Te lo daré hasta que me alcances_ dijo Naruto para después salir corriendo_ jajaja no me alcanzas_ dijo divertido, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Yuritzy

Ja eso crees_ dijo Yuritzy, mientras ella también salía corriendo_ si te alcanzo Uzumaki_ dijo también divertida, aunque se le complicaba por los tacones correr, y así ambos corrieron por todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la casa de Naruto. Llego Naruto sumamente agitado

Vez Yuritzy te dije que no me ibas a alcanzar_ dijo Naruto en un tono burlesco

Jaja_ rio de lo mas fingido_ abusas por que sabes que tengo tacones

Hey si pretextos para no aceptar tu derrota_ y así Naruto intento buscar su llave_ Yuritzy ¿me das la llave por fa?

Neel no te la doy_ dijo Yuritzy mientras le sacaba la lengua_ bueno no te creas que ya ten_ y le dio la llave a lo cual Naruto la vio con una mirada picara, con ojos como de, _lo haces por que te conviene_ _ que solo que ya me cansaron los tacones

Aja_ dijo con sarcasmo Naruto, y abrió la puerta y Naruto entro_ que pasa entra_ dijo al ver que Yuritzy no entraba

M-me da cosa_ dijo Yuritzy algo sonrojada_ c-como lo tomara tu esposa

Lo tomara bien_ dijo Naruto vamos ya entra_ y así le tomo la mano y la jalo, pero Yuritzy tropezó ella cerro sus ojos para esperar el golpe, pero estaba blandita la superficie en la que había caído, poco a poco abrió los ojos, y se sonrojo a mas no poder, estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, estaba encima de Naruto

PAPA QUE PASA AQUÍ? _ se escucho una voz, a lo cual Naruto se paro de inmediato, mientras ayudaba también a parar a Yuritzy

N-nada e-es u-un mal e-entendido Boruto _ dijo Naruto nervioso, y Yuritzy se sonrojaba a mas no poder _ _que gran manera de conocer a la familia de Naruto_ _ pensó Yuritzy, mientras miraba a otro lado

¡ No te creo lo que vi fue algo muy distinto¡_ dijo Boruto enojado_ estabas apunto de besar a esta muchacha

Espera _ se escucho una voz la cual era de Yuritzy_ l-lo que paso es que me tropecé y sin querer caí sobre tu padre

Y quien rayos eres tu_ dijo Boruto ya que quería saber el nombre de la mujer que casi besa a su padre

Me llamo Yuritzy Sasaki, tengo 26 años y soy una vieja amiga de tu padre_ dijo Yuritzy

Okey Sasaki, viejo les creeré por esta vez, pero UNA mas que los vea de esa manera y me las pagaras viejo_ dijo Boruto con una mirada tétrica

Jeje si okey, okey, y tu madre donde esta_ dijo Naruto

Desde que llegamos del hospital no ha salido de la habitación_ dijo Boruto algo preocupado_ y ya hace hambre_ dijo llevando sus manos a su estomago

Y donde esta Ana_ dijo Naruto

Se quedo en el hospital, que mañana dan de alta a Higurashi, así que Himawari y yo nos regresamos, a propósito que es eso_ señalando el bulto de Naruto

Es mi hijo_ dijo Yuritzy_ Naruto ya dámelo_ y lo tomo entre sus brazos_ ¿Dónde lo puedo acostar?

Boruto_ dijo Naruto_ lleva a Yuritzy a la habitación del fondo, la que esta a un lado de la de Higurashi y Ana_ a lo cual Boruto asintió y se dirigió a la habitación, mientras Yuritzy la seguía, al llegar a la habitación era una habitación mediana, tenia una cama matrimonial, una recamara de color chocolate, una lámpara en uno de los buros y algo que capto su atención era una foto a lado de la lámpara, que hay estaba dos personas, una era una peliazul de ojos perlas, como de unos 15 años tenia puesto un chaleco verde y una banda atada en su frente y que tenia un titulo en su mano derecha. Y la otra persona, era un castaño de unos 16 años, de ojos perlas igual que la mujer, que igual tenia el mismo chaleco verde, y con un titulo en la mano izquierda. Los dos sonreían

Sasaki, ellos son mama y mi tío Neji, que en paz descanse, creo que esa foto fue cuando mi mama se convirtió en chunin y mi tío en jounin _ dijo Boruto mientras trataba de tender la cama, y Yuritzy seguía viendo la foto

De hace cuantos años es esta foto_ pregunto curiosa

No se creo que unos 16 o 17 años, mi mama nomas alcanzo el nivel chunin, mientras que mi tío, según me conto mi mama, el llego a ser jounin, y me dijo que era tan sorprendente que si hubiera seguido vivo hubiera llegado a ser incluso ambu_ dijo Boruto muy feliz_ listo ya puedes acostar a tu hijo_ y Yuritzy acostó a Kiyoshi

Hace cuanto murió?_ sin duda alguna Yuritzy le interesaba saber mas sobre el prodigio Hyuuga

Hace muchos años, me dijeron mis papas, que el murió siendo un héroe, ya que dio su vida por mama y papa, bueno me voy que tengo que ver que hago de cenar_ dijo Boruto mientras salía

Espera_ dijo Yuritzy a lo cual Boruto se detuvo_ yo hare la cena, no te preocupes niño

Me llamo Boruto Uzumaki_ dijo el rubio antes de llegar al pasillo. Yuritzy vio que el tocador, saco con la poca ropa con la que viajo, que casi toda era de su hijo, y la acomodo en los cajones junto con un par de cosas como perfumes y esas cosas.

.

.

Naruto estaba en la sala, justo a lado de sala es donde estaba durmiendo Hinata, se acerco y toco la puerta

Quien es_ se escucho en susurro que apenas Naruto escucho

Hinata pasa algo_ dijo el hokage preocupado

Por favor Naruto-kun déjame sola_ dijo ella, a lo cual Naruto ya no insistió mas y se retiro de ay, se sintió devastado, Hinata ya no le platicaba nada, no le platicaba lo que le pasaba.

Hinata se miraba en el pequeño espejo de su habitación, la alcoba era una de las mas pequeñas de la casa tenia una cama individual, y la recamara era igual de color chocolate, se miraba en el espejo, su cabello era ya mas largo de cómo lo tenia antes de salir de viaje, le llegaba debajo de los hombros, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su mejilla izquierda la tenia morada he hinchada, le dolía un poco, pero ese morete era súper notorio_ _como hare para ocultarlo_ _ pensó al ver su mejilla_ _creo que me pondré un cubre bocas, y les diré que me siento mal, así hasta que se me quite_ _ y así se acostó en la cama, miraba el techo_ _nunca pensé que mi amistad con Sakura terminara así_ _ y así poco a poco se quedo dormida.

.

.

La familia Uzumaki veía la escena con una gota en la nuca, Yuritzy traía puesto el mandil de Hinata, trataba de cocinar un huevo pero…

Haber, primero se `prende el sartén_ dijo Yuritzy mientras hacia un ultimo huevo_ después se bate el huevo con sal_ he hizo eso, pero le puso azúcar al huevo en lugar de sal_ y ya que el aceite este caliente se coloca el huevo_ y puso el huevo en el sartén, pero el aceite aun no estaba caliente_ HAAA otra vez el aceite no estaba lo sufrientemente caliente, bueno no importa_ y así siguió_ LISTO SOY UNA BUENAZA_ dijo Yuritzy al ver como había preparado los huevos, la familia uzumaki temían comer de esa comida

Oni-chan_ susurro Himawari_ esto se come_ al ver su huevo que no se veía muy apetitoso que digamos

Yo creo_ dijo Boruto también en un susurro

Bien a comer_ dijo animada Yuritzy mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca, pero toda la termino escupiendo_ QUEEE DIABLOS ES ESTO_ grito enojada Yuritzy, la comida sabia asquerosa_ HAAA SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO_ se dijo decepcionada

Niños pidan unas hamburguesas_ dijo Naruto, a lo cual ambos niños se fueron a la sala_ tranquila Yuritzy

Aun no puedo creer que no sepa cocinar_ dijo la mujer mientras salían cascadas de sus ojos

Me imagino que envenenabas a tu marido_ dijo en susurro Naruto a lo cual Yuritzy solo grito

NO ES verdad, y nunca lo envenene, ya que nunca cocine, siempre comíamos en la calle o cosas instantáneas_ dijo ella rodeada de una aura de depresión

Papa que las hamburguesas llegan en media hora y ordene 4_ dijo Boruto

Okey_ dijo Naruto_ bueno Yuritzy no te deprimas mas adelante vas a aprender a cocinar

A lo cual el aura de Yuritzy se hizo más grande

.

.

Hinata parecía que dormía plácidamente, pero….

 _Hinata, estaba en la casa de su padre, estaba en su edad adulta, ella practicaba el puño suave_

" _mis hijos me odian"_ pensó ella con llanto_ "su hubiese dicho la verdad"_

 _Hinata-sama_ se escucho una voz, a lo cual Hinata la reconoció de inmediato, ella dio la vuelta de golpe_

 _Neji-nii san_ dijo ella feliz, pero en cuanto dio la vuelta, ella volvía a ser la adolecente de 15 años_

 _Que hace_ dijo el, mientras se acercaba a ella_

 _Practico el puño suave_ dijo ella_ me ayudas neji-nii san_ a lo cual Neji asintió y se puso en posición de combate, al igual que Hinata_ BYUAKUGAN_ gritaron los dos y empezaron a pelear. Después de un rato los dos descansaban mientras tomaban un te_

 _Hinata-sama yo he venido, por que hay algo que me inquieta_ dijo Neji mientras la volteaba a ver_ dígame Hinata-sama que le sucede_ a lo cual Hinata en cuanto puso el vaso de te en la charola de nuevo se transformo en una mujer adulta, y las lagrimas parecían no tener tregua_

 _Neji-nii san, han pasado muchas cosas_ y ella llevo las manos a su rostro_ que me lastiman demasiado_ y sintió un abrazo_

 _Hinata-sama, si ahora no me lo va a contar, luego lo hará, quiero decirle que yo a pesar de que ya no este_ dijo Neji a lo cual Hinata se sorprendió, se asusto pero a la vez sentía paz_ he cuidado de usted, quizás ya este a su lado, pero mi deber siempre ha sido cuidar de usted_ y Neji se separo de Hinata, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la mansión, y la salida se volvía una gran luz, y Hinata se paraba y de una manera desesperada caminaba hacia la luz_ Hinata-sama aun usted no tiene que venir para hace_ dijo Neji mientras le daba la espalda_ cuando ya sea su hora yo vendré por usted_ y Hinata se quedo quieta, sus lagrimas fluían mas rápido_ Hinata-sama cuide las decisiones que tome mas adelante por que_ y poco a poco la luz se hacia mas fuerte, que la vista de Hinata se nublaba_

 _NEJI-NII SAN_ grito Hinata desesperada_ ESPERA_

Espera_ dijo Hinata agitada_ fue un sueño_ llevo una mano a su pecho, un sollozo se escapo de sus labios_ Neji-nii san_ dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma_ que mas querías decirme.

.

.

En la mansión Uchiha, Sakura se había puesto varias capas de maquillaje, para así tapar su morete, todos cenaban, Sarada no había preguntado mas de lo ocurrido en el hospital, todo era un silencio total

Ya acabe_ dijo Sarada mientras se paraba de la mesa_ buenas noches_ y Así se retiro del lugar. Ya una vez que Sarada se fue

Sakura se que pasa algo_ dijo Sasuke serio_ ya dímelo_ a lo cual Sakura solamente callo, tomo una servilleta la mojo un poco, y la paso por su golpe con cuidado, dejando así al descubierto su morete a lado de su mejilla. La cara de Sasuke era de preocupación y a la vez de sorpresa

Me palie con Hinata_ dijo totalmente seria Sakura

Y como estuvo eso_ dijo Sasuke totalmente sorprendido

Veras_ dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo de te_ hoy fui al hospital, y cuando iba llegando a la habitación de Higurashi, las escuche hablando, y lo único que te puedo decir es que no es la Hinata que creíamos, es una maldita_ dijo totalmente enojada

Y que te hace decir que es una mala persona, si tú y ella se conocen desde años_ dijo Sasuke

Sasuke-kun, regalo a su bebe a una recién nacida_ dijo Sakura ya enojada_ es una….

Haber, haber, haber_ la interrumpió Sasuke_ primero no digas palabrotas, y segundo, ¿Por qué dices eso?

La escuche Sasuke-kun, que le dijo a esa señora que le estaba muy agradecida, por haber cuidado de su hija, y que ellas esperan que Ana las perdone a ambas, por haberle mentido_ dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba la mesa, pero no tan fuerte_ además.

Pero de que hablas?_ dijo Sasuke volviendo a interrumpir a Sakura, el no se esperaba que Sakura ya supiera la verdad

Si tal y como lo escuchas Ana Dalay Higurashi es hija de Hinata_ dijo Sakura

Sakura, Naruto ya sabe eso y me lo conto, y esa es una idea tuya_ dijo Sasuke _ lo que en verdad paso fue..

A mi no me importa para nada saber de esa hipócrita_ dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a Sasuke, mientras se paraba para retirarse_ no me digas nada de esa mujer_ dijo con odio, mientras que Sasuke nomas la miraba

 _Vaya Sakura si que ya la odias, y lo peor del caso que la odias casi sin motivos__ pensó el Uchiha.

.

.´

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo**

 **Bueno la verdad es que no pude subir capítulos por dos motivos**

 **1* lamentablemente el día 29 de enero del presente año, falleció mi abuelito/papa/padrino así que esa perdida fue fatal para toda mi familia, por lo tanto yo suelo escribir diario pequeños fragmentos de los capítulos y cuando Siento que ya están los subo, pero en este caso no pude debido a mi perdida fatal, mi abuelo falleció a la edad de 95 años en la noche, en mi opinión fue un gran hombre y tuvo la dicha que muy pocas personas tiene de conocer hasta sus tataranietos** _ **que en paz descanse Juan Sánchez 24/junio/1920_ 29/enero/2016**_

 **2* y el día 2 de febrero ya entre a la preparatoria, así que el horario es sumamente `pesado para mi ya que casi, casi no tengo tiempo para mi.**

 **Y bueno espero que dejen sus RR para así saber que les parece y que no**

 **06/FEB/16**


	19. Chapter 21

**Chap** t **er 18**

 **Holaa mis lectores si si lo se me he estado descuidando mucho de es ustedes pero hare lo pasible para que ya no suceda**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya eran casi las 2 am, todos en la casa del hokage ya dormían. A excepción de una peliazul de ojos de luna, que lamentablemente estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Hinata se mantenía mirando al techo, no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño con su fallecido primo Hyuuga

 _Neji-nii san que es lo que me querías decir__ pensó la Uzumaki_ _Neji-nii san como me haces falta_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que regreso Hinata de su "viaje", a todos sorprendió la nueva forma de actuar de la Hyuuga. Pero hoy después de tanto sufrimiento Hinata volvió a sonreír, tenia puesto su chaleco ninja que la certificaba como chunin, pero aparte otro motivo, su primo ya era un jounin de elite_

 _Hinata-sama felicidades_ dijo el prodigio del clan Hyuuga_

 _No mas bien felicidades a ti Neji-nii san, eres hasta el momento el único de nuestra generación en ser jounin_ dijo la Hyuuga feliz por su primo_

 _Nee sama_ se escucho la voz de la menor de los Hyuuga_ mira_ dijo mostrando una cámara vieja_

 _Hanabi esa es la cámara de Otto-san_ dijo Hinata_

 _Si ya se_ dijo la castaña_ pero se la tome así que posen_ dijo mientras apuntaba a los primos a los cuales estos se acomodaron, ambos sonreían_

 **Fin flash back**

Los ojos de la Uzumaki se hundían en lágrimas, se sentía terrible al recordar todo eso

Cuanto daría por tenerte conmigo Neji- nii san, te necesito, necesito un consejo tuyo, estoy segura que tu sabrías que hacer en mi situación_ dijo la Hyuuga entre sollozos

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Era el inicio de la guerra, a ella junto a su primo les tocaron hacer guardia, miraba la luna, la noche era húmeda, algo normal debido a que es el otoño, sus lagrimas fluían_

 _Hinata-sama que le ocurre_ dijo el castaño, mientras se ponía a un lado de su prima_

 _Neji-nii san, mi bebe tendría ya 5 meses de nacido_ dijo la Hyuuga_

 _Hinata-sama vio a un bebe de 5 meses de edad verdad_ dijo Neji_

 _Si, mi bebe como lo extraño, Neji-nii san yo lo amaba_ dijo Hinata mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos_ Michelle mi bebe_ y sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban_

 _Hinata-sama, ya no llore, piense que su bebe esta en un lugar mejor, mire al bebe de kurenai-sensei lamentablemente es uno de los muchos niños que les toco nacer en una época difícil de guerras, dígame le hubiera gustado que Michelle a su muy corta edad sintiera que su madre esta todo el tiempo asustada_ dijo neji_

 _Neji-nii san_ dijo Hinata mientras se aferraba mas al pecho de su primo_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Neji-nii san

.

.

En un hospital, higurashi miraba a su nieta dormir

 _Ana dalay mi nieta amada, me pongo a pensar y siento que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en los brazos de tu madre__ pensó la ex partera_ _hubieras vivido rodeada de lujos, y no en la miseria en la que yo te he hecho pasar, al ser la hija de la princesa Hyuuga hubieras tenido una gran posición económica, un apellido de prestigio y no el apellido de un maldito que me hizo sufrir mas que a nadie en este mundo__ y así se acerco a ella y le acaricio su larga cabellera negra_ _se hubiera escuchado genial Ana dalay Hyuuga, o quizás otro nombre, Ana tu me recuerdas a mi querida hija Naoko._

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Uno más y ya_ dijo la señora ya de edad avanzada a una joven peliazul_

 _HAAAAAAA_ grito la muchacha para así acuchar un llanto. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, sintió su corazón estrujarse y a la vez de nostalgia y amor, la muchacha cayo inconsciente, la partera tomo de inmediato a la bebe, al tenerla con ella sintió un enorme amor maternal, era una bebe hermosa, su cabello negro le recordaba a su hija._

 _Naoko_ dijo ella sin pensarlo_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 _Mi hora ya se acerca mi amada Ana__ pensó la peliblanca_ _la hora de reunirme con mis hijos, pero no quiero dejar nada pendiente, quiero que tu estés en el regazo de tu verdadera madre, les deseo que tu y ella sean sumamente felices, no estarás sola nunca, tienes 2 bellos hermanitos y una madre que estoy segura que te demostrara su amor de mil maneras._

 _._

 _._

 **A la mañana siguiente…..**

La uzumaki se encontraba cocinando el desayuno, nunca había tenido una noche terrible como esa, no durmió nada, se había cubierto su morete con un cubre bocas

Hinata buenos días_ se escucho una voz a lo cual Hinata salto del susto

Buenos días Naruto-kun _ dijo Hinata

Pasa algo_ pregunto el con la esperanza de que ella contestara

Soñé con neji-nii san_ dijo la peliazul_ y me decía que cuando llegara mi turno el vendría por mi_ a lo cual Naruto se preocupó de manera sobrehumana

Q-que_ fue lo único que dijo el hokage

Si Naruto-kun, no me preocupo_ dijo ella_ mejor ya desayuna que tienes que ir al trabajo, donde están mis hijos

Boruto y Himawari están dormidos y Ana esta en el hospital con su abuela, Hinata por que ya no le dices la verdad_ dijo Naruto

Ettoo-noo aun no es el momento, tengo miedo_ dijo ella mientras temblaba

Tranquila Hinata_ dijo Naruto_ de que temes

De su rechazo, Naruto-kun ponte en mi lugar, es muy difícil para mi, ella lleva años creyendo que su madre esta muerta, junto a su padre_ dijo la mujer mientras lagrimas fluían de sus ojos_ Naruto-kun temo que algún día me pregunte por su padre y que le diré, que se murió, que solo me utilizo, que fue una pasión de una sola noche, o que me violaron, eso seria terrible para ella saber que fue producto de una violación

Si Hinata lo entiendo, pero te recuerdo que mis hijos están de por medio, no quiero que salgan mas lastimados de lo que ya están_ dijo el hokage

Naruto-kun ya te dije mis razones_ dijo Hinata ya que ya estaba harta de la misma cantaleta

Si y las entiendo, pero soy el padre de tus hijos así que te exijo que les digas la verdad que Ana dalay es tu hija y por lo tanto es su media hermana_ dijo el hokage, pero se escucho como se callo algo, a lo cual ambos miraron y se sorprendieron

Boruto_ susurraron ambos

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Holaa hasta aquí si se esta demasiado corto pero prometo actualizar mas seguido**

 **¿Cómo reaccionara el rubio menor?**

 **Y Hinata como tratara de explicarle a su hijo**

 **Yo creo q a mas tardar el próximo capitulo esta el sábado o lunes**

 **No se les olvide dejar sus RR**

 **23/feb/16**


	20. Chapter 22

**Chapter 19: la reacción de Boruto**

 **Holaaa en verdad lo siento por no actualizar mas seguido pero ya ven tareas, tareas, TAREAS T.T no me dejan en paz**

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ " _o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de escena

GRITOS

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Boruto se despertó, salió de su alcoba para así dirigirse a la cocina, en el trayecto tomo su libreta para así tener apuntado todos los datos de sus próximas misiones, al llegar a la cocina, escucho hablando a sus padres

Si Hinata lo entiendo, pero se te recuerdo que mis hijos están de por medio, no quiero que salgan mas lastimados de lo que ya están_ se escucho la voz de su padre

 _De que rayos habla, ¿Por qué dice que saldremos mas lastimados?_ _ pensó el Uzumaki Jr

Naruto-kun ya te dije mis razones_ se escucho la voz de su madre molesta

 _Razones ¿de que?_ ‑ pensó Boruto, ya lo estaban hartando de tanto misterio

Si y las entiendo, pero soy el padre de tus hijos así que te exijo que les digas la verdad que Ana dalay es tu hija_ en ese momento el mundo de Boruto se paro, su cara de sorpresa no la podría ocultar_ y por lo tanto es su media hermana

Boruto ya no pudo aguantar mas, soltó su libreta que lo cual llamo la atención de sus padres, su cara de sorpresa, su mundo paralizado_ _como fuiste capas okka-san__ pensó Boruto mientras lagrimas fluían de su rostro, vio acercar a su madre con la intención de abrazarlo _ ALEJATE_ grito el aun en su estado de shock mientras retrocedía. El corazón de Hinata se destrozo. El rubio Jr vio como su padre le toco el hombro

Boruto deja que te expli_ dijo el hokage pero se vio interrumpido

SUELTAME_ grito para después salir corriendo fuera de la casa

BORUTO_ grito la Uzumaki, para después salir corriendo detrás de el, Naruto también los siguió

El rubio Jr tenia su cabeza llena de dudas y de dolor_ _como no es posible, okka-san no quiso a Ana y la dejo sola, por que porque_ _ seguía corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban

Hinata corría detrás de el_ _Boruto no pienses mal, escúchame, escúchame_ _ pensaba la ojiluna, y así llegaron al campo de entrenamiento_ BORUTOO

Naruto el había creado 2 clones, que los cuales perseguían a Boruto_ _la rege, la rege, soy un baka_

Los clones de Naruto poco a poco se acercaron a Boruto, y en cuestión de segundos ambos clones habían atrapado a Boruto

VIEJO VIEJO TE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES_ gritaba desesperado el genin

BORUTO POR FAVOR QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO_ grito entre sollozos la ex Hyuuga

QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR, QUE REGALASTE A UNA BEBE, PARA NO MANCHAR TU APELLIDO, PARA CASARTE CON EL VIEJO DE MI PADRE_ grito entre lagrimas el rubio jr. El corazón de Hinata se rompió en mil pedazos, las lágrimas de sus ojos brotaron más rápido, su vista se nublaba, en cualquier momento sentía que se desmallaría, sus piernas temblaban

No_ dijo Hinata_ la verdad es que, mi Otto-san me quito a mi bebe

DE TODOS MODOS, LOS DOS SE DESICIERON DE UNA BEBE INDEFENSA, PARA QUE, PARA MANTENER EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA HYUUGA_ grito Boruto a lo cual Naruto lo golpeo

CALLATE_ grito el padre de Boruto

Hinata ya no aguanto mas, sus piernas se debilitaron y así callo de rodillas, soltó un grito desgarrador, que ambos rubios sintieron los sentimientos de la Uzumaki, ese era un grito del _**alma**_ , de dolor. Se abrazo a si misma, y así sus sollozos se hacían mas y mas fuertes_ _por que todos piensan eso, que regale a mi bebe amada y deseada, Neji-nii san ocupo tu fortaleza, hasta mi hijo piensa la peor de mi_ _ pensó la peliazul, su cuerpo temblaba, sus lagrimas no la dejaban en paz. Naruto actuó de inmediato, se acerco a ella

Hinata tranquila_ dijo el rubio, pero Hinata estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, la mirada de Hinata se topo con la mirada azul del hokage, la cual parecía vacía, como si careciera del brillo que tanto amaba

Neji-nii san_ dijo Hinata, para después caer inconsciente en los brazos de Naruto

Viejo_ dijo Boruto preocupado_ okka-san estará bien_ pero de repente sintió como una mano le pego en la mejilla

IDIOTA_ dijo el hokage para después tomar a su esposa en sus brazos_ MUEVETE_ grito enojado el hokage, a lo cual Boruto siguió a su padre_ Boruto la verdad es que tu madre salió embarazada a los 14 años, pero su padre se la llevo lejos de konoha para que hay pasara su embarazo, y después de que se alivio Hiashi le quito a su bebe y le dijo a Hinata que murió

La mente de Boruto se hizo aun mas bolas, mejor prefiere que su mama se lo explique

.

.

 _ **¿Dónde estoy?**_

 **¿Reconozco este lugar?**

 **Si ya se donde estoy, en la cabaña de Otto-san**

 _Una peliazul de ojos luna tenía en sus manos una bola de estambre amarilla_

 _Hinata-sama_ se escucho una voz_ y eso_

 _Neji-nii san_ dijo la mujer con un bulto en su abdomen_ faltan solo 2 meses para que llegue mi bebe al mundo_ mientras acariciaba su vientre_ pero no tengo nada con que vestirlo, así que con un poco de dinero compre lo necesario para que aunque sea le tenga un cambio a mi bebe_

 _Ya ha pensado en el nombre Hinata-sama_ dijo el castaño_

 _Si, si es niña quiero que se llame Himawari_ dijo la muchacha_

 _Himawari?_ pregunto el muchacho_

 _Si, a ti te gustan los girasoles así que como tu cuidas de mi embarazo, se lo pondré en tu honor_ dijo la ojiluna con sus mejillas sonrojadas_

 _Y si es barón?_ dijo el pelilargo_

 _Hum aun no se_ dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza, y así comenzó a tejer_ pero quiero que mi bebe tenga una llegada digna_ y sintió un pequeño movimiento_ Neji-nii san ven_ a lo cual el hombre se acerco_ préstame tu mano_ y la muchacha tomo la mano de su primo y la coloco en su vientre, y el castaño sintió el movimiento_ Neji-nii san mi hijo sabe que tu cuidas de su mama y por lo tanto también de el, y el te va a querer mucho, después de todo eres su tío Neji_ y así ambos sonrieron_

 _Hinata-sama yo siempre cuidare de usted y de su bebe_ dijo el castaño aun teniendo la mano en el vientre de su prima_

 _Gracias Neji-nii san_ dijo la peliazul, y así otro movimiento_ insisto mi bebe te va a querer mucho, quizás no tendrá a su padre, pero me tiene a mi y a su tío Neji_ y así tomo la mano de su primo_ Neji-nii san tu eres la que me hace fuerte, y una vez que mi bebe venga el será mi fortaleza_

 _Vera que si Hinata-sama_

 _._

 _._

Naruto llego a su casa, subió las escaleras, dejo a su esposa en la cama, quito el cobre bocas, el cual lo dejo sorprendido al ver semejante morete_ pero que demonios

Neji-nii san_ volvió a susurrar su esposa, y las lagrimas se volvieron a hacer presente_ mi bebe_ el solo la miraba con lastima

.

.

 _Dolor, era lo único que sentía, un dolor del alma. Miraba a su padre como le daba la espalda_

 _Adiós Hinata, nos vemos en konoha_ dijo antes de salir_

 _Maldito_ dijo en un susurro, mientras sus lagrimas se hacían presentes, acaricio su vientre_ mi bebe_ y así soltó un sollozo, se abrazo a ella misma y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas_ HAAAAAA_ dio un terrible grito que desgarro su garganta_ NO, NO, no, no el no esta muerto, NO LO ESTA_

 _Hinata-sama_ se escucho_

 _Neji-nii san, porque, yo se que no esta muerto, lo escuche llorar_ dijo la mujer en susurros_

 _Hinata-sama, lamentablemente es verdad, yo compre el cajón_ dijo el hombre también con algo de dolor_

 _Quien lo sepulto, y que sexo era_ dijo la mujer, mientras sus lagrimas aun fluían_

 _Fue Hiashi-sama, y el sexo no se, cuando llegue el cuerpecito del bebe ya estaba preparado_ dijo Neji, pero cada vez un poco mas se iba su voz, se escuchaba quebrada_ y Hiashi-sama no me dijo que era_

 _Michelle_ dijo la peliazul en un susurro_

 _Que?_ dijo el hombre_

 _Michelle así se llamara, es un nombre que sirve tanto para hombre como para mujeres, Neji-nii san ayúdame a pararme, y llevarme a la tumba de mi hijo_ dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz. El hombre la paro de la cama, y agarro su mano, ella caminaba poco a poco, al llegar a la tumba_ Neji-nii san gracias_ dijo la mujer para después soltarse de el, en cuanto se soltó de su primo Hinata callo de rodillas sobre la tumba_ Michelle, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, por que me dejaste sola_ y así acaricio la tierra_ tu eres mi motivo de vivir, POR QUE_ y así sollozaba_ MICHELLE NOOOO, MI BEBE, MI LUZ, MI HIJO_

 _._

 _._

En la casa Yuritzy se levantaba

Mami_ dijo Kiyoshi_ ya es tarde

Mmm no otros 5 minutos_ dijo con puchicheos la mujer

Mami son ya las 10 de la mañana_ dijo el pequeño

QUEEEEEEE_ grito la castaña para después pararse en seguida_ Kiyoshi ya te cambiaste, vente vamos a desayunar_ dijo mientras estaba de arriba para abajo mientras se vestia y acomodaba la habitación.

Mami tranquila_ dijo el niño, y de un de repente sintió como su mama le agarraba la mano y lo sacaba de la alcoba

Corre Kiyoshi, que ya es tarde_ dijo Yuritzy, al llegar se toparon con una cara de pocos amigos de los rubios_ pasa algo_ dijo Yuritzy, a lo cual ambos rubios se mantuvieron en silencio_ okey Naruto-kun, si es un asunto familiar yo no me meto, voy a buscar algo de desayunar, ocupan que les traiga algo

Si Yuritzy_ dijo Naruto_ y gracias_ dijo el rubio para después seguir con su silencio

Okey adiós_ dijo Yuritzy para después retirarse_ que raro_ dijo antes de marcharse

Papá_ dijo Boruto

Te contare lo que paso con Ana

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, y bueno les pregunto**

 **¿ya quieren que Ana sepa la verdad?**

 **Y bueno cual será la reacción de Boruto?**

 **Naruto le contara toda la verdad?**


	21. Chapter 23

**Chapter 20: la verdad, no iré en paz**

 **Holaa en verdad lo siento tanto, casi dos meses sin actualizar en verdad lo siento, pero la preparatoria es pesada (y eso que apenas voy en segundo semestre), me dejan demasiada tarea y es súper pesado, por que en las mañanas hacer quiacer y después irme a la prepa d de la noche y ando llegando a mi casa a las 10, y ya de hay tareas, y lo de mis XV que debido al fallecimiento de mi abuelo se atrasaron hasta el mes de julio, así que ahora ando un poco mas ocupada y bueno esperando que les guste este capitulo comencemos**

_Diálogos_

GRITOS

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En el comedor, solo estaban Boruto y Naruto ambos solo escuchaban las manecillas del reloj andar

Bueno_ dijo el Hokage mientras miraba fijamente a un par de ojos mas azules que los de el_ tu madre a la edad de catorce años_ tomo el valor suficiente para decir lo siguiente_ fue violada_ y en cuestión de milisegundos se escucho como unos puños chocaban contra la mesa

¿QUEEEE?_ grito con furia Boruto, como era posible eso, una mujer tan buena como lo era su madre haya sufrido tanto, mil imágenes llegaron a su mente de su madre lo dulce que se comportaba con ellos y lo bien que trataba a la gente, esa era la peor cosa que le puede pasar a un ser humano_ ¿pero como? ¿Quién diablos fue el maldito que le hizo eso a una muchacha tan dulce y tierna como mi madre? Es mas no era una muchacha era una niña y tu ¿Dónde diablos estabas viejo? ¿Cómo fuiste capas de dejar que eso le hicieran a Okka-san?

Boruto cállate y siéntate_ dijo el Hokage de manera dura y seria a lo cual Boruto se sentó_ créeme que si supera el nombre del desgraciado ya le hubiera hecho pagar eso y en ese tiempo yo no estaba en la aldea estaba entrenando, y si hubiera estado escúchalo bien Jamás hubiera dejado que eso le hicieran a una mujer y menos a tu madre_ dijo con coraje ya que era su sentir_ tu madre ni siquiera vio quien fue el maldito así que no hay manera de saber quien es, y ya de hay tu madre callo en una depresión terrible que duro varios meses, y una vez estando sola_ su rostro se torno serio_ con su byakugan vio a un pequeño organismo en ella

Y ese bebe_ dijo Boruto mientras trataba de imaginar en ese momento el sentir de su mama

Si era Ana_ dijo Naruto a lo cual la mirada de Boruto se quedo en shock_ y tu abuelo la mando lejos de Konoha con Neji y ay paso su embarazo, Neji cuidaba de ambas y al parecer también quería a la bebe que en ese entonces aun estaba dentro de tu madre todo parecía ir bien y tu madre dio a luz a una linda niña, pero tu abuelo Hiashi se la quito y se la dio a una humilde partera que vivía aun en los 60 años y a Hinata le dijo que el bebe nacio muerto….

No es posible si el abuelo Hiashi parecía ser atento con mi madre_ dijo Boruto aun si creer lo que decía su padre. Su abuelo siempre actuaba de manera consentidora con ellos y parecía quererlos mucho no era posible eso

Mira Boruto ten esto presente_ dijo Naruto mientras se recargaba en la silla_ el león no es como lo pintan, esa es otra historia aparte, y tu madre volvió a caer en deprecion y ya de hay vivio traumada en los partos tuyo y de Himawari por el miedo de que nacieran mal o que pasara lo mismo de la muerte de su hijo

.

.

Gracias señor_ dijo una castaña mientras hacia una referencia_ fue un placer hacer negocios con usted

De nada señorita_ dijo un hombre canoso mientras se retiraba

Mami_ la llamo Kiyoshi_ entonces ya tenemos casa nueva_ dijo sumamente sonriente

Si amor_ dijo Yuritzy mientras tomaba el contrato_ nunca me había sentido tan feliz, bueno vamos a la casa de Naruto-kun por nuestras cosas y ya de ay nos vamos a comprar ropa y un trabajo

Mami que no el dinero que te dio papa basta_ dijo curioso kiyoshi

Mm creo que si pero ocupo de depender de mi misma amor_ mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su amado hijo.

.

.

Ana_ la llamo una señora de edad avanzada_ ya vámonos por favor ya no aguanto los hospitales

Abue si lo entiendo pero lamentablemente aun no es tiempo de que ellos te dejen ir_ dijo Ana que la cual se encontraba a un lado de su abuela

Entonces que aquí me van a dejar hasta cuando?_ dijo alterada mientras trababa de levantarse de la cama_ que no me entienden ya estoy harta de las medicinas y de estar aquí, ¿Qué no entienden que quiero pasar mis últimos días en paz?

Abuela usted se va a poner bien_ dijo Ana aunque no lo demostrara le calo lo que le había dicho

Créemelo que te lo agradezco en el alma_ dijo Higurashi mientras le acariciaba la cara_ pero todo lo que nace algún día debe de caer y mi tiempo se esta acabando_ mientras limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que rodaba por las mejillas de la joven_ solo te pido ahora que puedo entre comillas depender de mi no seas ingrata y cuando veas que ya sufra solo déjame asi, y yo solo esperare hasta que Dios me recoja, y si ya vez que ya sufro de mas solo déjame ir

Abue_ dijo mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Higurashi_ no me pida eso por favor, usted es lo único que tengo no tengo a nadie mas

En eso mientes_ dijo Higurashi mientras le acariciaba su cabello_ tienes a Hinata Uzumaki

Hinata-san la estimo mucho pero, ella jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar abuela_ dijo entre sollozos la china

Ella es una mujer buena y además es buena madre_ dijo Higurashi mientras levantaba un poco la cara de su nieta y con sus manos limpiaba cada rastro de lagrimas

Abuela ella jamás va a ocupar ni el lugar de mi madre que en paz descanse, ni mucho menos el suyo_ dijo Ana, a lo cual Higurashi entendió que su nieta no la va a dejar descansar una vez que abandone este mundo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o**

 **Si ya se muy corto pero espero que les haya gustado, y para que vean ya tengo una programación de los próximos capítulos**

 _ **Los episodios de tormentos del pasado se subirán los días lunes y viernes en la noche**_

 _ **Y especiales song-fic o one-shot será los días miércoles (de vez en cuando no serán todos los miércoles)**_

 **Y si alguno se ha dado cuenta me cree una pagina en Facebook con el nombre de mi cuenta beellaaqkiithaa szaanncheezs y hay si por algún motivo no puedo subir episodio y avances de los capítulos así que por favor denle MG ahora si buenas noches**


	22. Chapter 24

**Chapter 21: el sentir de Boruto, una desesperación**

 **Holiss mis lectores feliz viernes yeiii final de semana y eso me emociona como no tienen una idea, ya que es el dia que puedo hacer una y mil cosas asi que esperando que les guste este capitulo comencemos….**

_Diálogos_

GRITOS

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una mujer de cabello rubio que el cual lo amarraba con una coleta de caballo se encontraba en uno de los invernaderos de la aldea de Konoha.

Mama_ lo llamo un niño de piel pálida y ojos azules y cabello rubio mostaza_ vas a quedarte aquí un rato mas?

Si Inojin_ dijo la mujer mientras dejaba de ver las plantas_ aun no encuentro lo que quiero

¿Mama y que es lo que quieres hacer?_ dijo Inojin

Un nuevo medicamento, pero ya he fallado en varias ocasiones así que en esta no fallare_ dijo la mujer sumamente decidida, mientras empuñaba su mano y la alzaba al aire

¿Es el mismo medicamento que llevas meses intentando crear?_ dijo Inojin con fastidio

Si pero esta vez no fallare de eso estoy segura_ dijo Ino mientras le entregaba una hoja a su hijo y el rubio la leía_ vez me puse a investigar esas hiervas y como puedes ver son unas hiervas que me pueden caer de maravilla para hacer mi medicamento Jajaja

Si tu lo dices_ dijo con duda el rubio

¿Qué dijiste idiota?_ dijo Ino que la cual con la piedra que molía las hiervas intento pagarle a Inojin y este salió corriendo_ vas a ver que si lo lograre idiota..

.

.

Una mujer yacía acostada en la cama de una de las casas mas lujosas de Konoha, en sus ojos aun brotaban las lagrimas_ Michelle

 _Una muchacha estaba frente a una tumba que en la cual estaba grabado el nombre de Michelle Hyuuga y decía el lamentable día que falleció el pequeño, y estaba grabado "recuerdo de su madre y tío"_

 _Amor_ dijo la peliazul en un susurro mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la tierra_ ya me tengo que ir, pero recuerda esto amor te amo, te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo siempre te recordare, jamás lo olvides tu en tu corto tiempo de vida fuiste mi gran amor y por siempre lo serás_ no pudo evitar que mas de una lagrima la traicionara y en su mano llevaba una hermosa rosa blanca, la tumba estaba llena de colores, iniciando con flores tanto artificiales como naturales y algunos juguetes que según la madre destrozada serian los que el usaría_ aunque nunca te cargue ni viste mi cara ni yo la tuya yo te amo, fuiste una cita a ciegas en la cual conocí al amor de mi vida. No es fácil decir adiós amor, créemelo sentir que todo acabo duele, que mas quisiera que tenerte a mi lado abrazarte, besarte y viendo como con tu ternura me haces feliz pero Dios decidió que era mejor así, tu ahora debes de estar feliz con tu abuela Hana y tu tío abuelo Hizashi, esta rosa_ mientras la tomaba para olerla_ representa tu pureza ya que eres un Ángel que siempre cuidara de mi y de tu tío Neji_ mientras la dejaba sobre el puño de tierra_ adiós amor gracias por los escasos meses que me hiciste feliz…._

 _._

 _._

Viejo_ dijo Boruto que el cual no podía evitar que mas de una lagrima rodara por sus mejillas_ entonces tengo una hermana mayor y una muy hermosa como Himawari y Okka-san _ a lo cual Naruto solo le toco el hombro en señal de apoyo_ papa como el abuelo fue capaz de hacerle pasar ese gran dolor a mi madre, y mi madre siempre se había comportado muy buena con el y con todos por que diablos le toco vivir ese terrible dolor

Boruto los golpes de la vida te hacen fuerte, y a tu madre la hicieron como es ahora una mujer dulce y encantadora_ dijo Naruto

¿Entonces el divorcio?_pregunto el rubio jr

Ese sigue a pie Hinata y yo nos vamos a divorciar_ dijo Naruto sin dudarlo_ nosotros ya no nos amamos ni nos tenemos confianza así que es imposible que nosotros sigamos juntos

Si lo entiendo papa_ dijo Boruto desanimado

.

.

 _Me sentía súper mal, estaba rodeada de todo el clan Hyuuga haciéndome preguntas del por que me fui y mi nii-san solo se limita a contestar que no es de su incumbencia. Le la grande puerta salió el hombre que mas me ha hecho sufrir pero de todos modos lo amo, quito a cada unos de los miembros del clan a lo cual ellos solo hicieron una referencia y poco a poco se retiraron_

 _Neji Hinata vámonos al despacho_ dijo mi padre con una voz tan mas fría que hasta me hirió mas de lo que ya estaba, y así poco a poco caminamos los tres, yo no podía evitar ver con algo de reproche a mi padre, el se supone que seria el ser que me tendría que cuidar, el que debe de ver por mi bienestar apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas, pero no todo lo que me ha hecho según el es_ _convertirme en la matriarca perfecta del clan_ _pero si eso significa ser la mujer mas infeliz del mundo prefiero no serlo_

 _Hinata_ llamo ese hombre de larga melena castaña con una voz mas fría que nada en este mundo_ bien ya estas aquí en Konoha así que bienvenida_ se notaba su hipocresía en sus palabras pero no me importaba no dejaba de pensar en mi pobre bebe que ya no tendrá ni quien le lleve flores a su tumba_ de ahora en adelante actuaras como si nada de esto hubiera pasado_ mi mirada y mis sentimientos cambiaron a una de odio y resentimiento, eso jamás lo iba a permitir y me pare de golpe a lo cual solo mi nii-san me miro sorprendido_

 _Papa eso jama lo voy a permitir_ dije con un tono de voz que ni yo sabia que tenia lleno de dolor_ ¡¿como me pide eso?! ¡Que olvide a mi hijo! ¡Que actué como si nada papa aunque a usted le cale en su orgullo yo Hinata Hyuuga tengo un…._

 _No se ni que paso, solo sabia que ya estaba en el suelo y sentí un terrible dolor en mi mejilla y en mi nuca ya que cuando caí me golpee en mi nuca_

 _¡Hinata-sama!_ escuche el grito de mi primo mientras iba y me levantaba del piso, por puro instinto toque mi mejilla y en ella me escurría un extraño liquido carmín y un inmenso dolor físico como emocionalmente, solo se que mire a mi padre con mi poco fuerza que me quedaba y así mi vista se nublo._

 _._

 _._

Papi_ dijo Himawari para después lanzarse con su padre al cual este lo recibió con un lindo abrazo_ que bueno que estés aquí en la casa

Si ya se Himawari_ dijo Boruto mientras trataba de fingir una sonrisa y con éxito lo hizo _ buenos días Hima

Buenos días oni-chan_ dijo la niña para después ir a abrazara a su hermanito_ ¿y mama? _ pregunto al no verla hay presente

Esta en la habitación_ dijo Naruto

Mm tan tarde y mama durmiendo_ dijo la niña con puchicheos

Ja mira quien lo dice la que son ya doce del medio día y aun seguía dormida_ dijo Boruto con una mirada picara a su hermana a la cual esta se sonrojo, y Naruto miraba con ternura la escena. Sus hijos, sus hermosos hijos eran lo mejor que dios le había dado, la dicha de ser padre y asi ya no volver a pasar por la soledad y su impulso para seguir adelante.

.

.

En el hospital de la aldea de Konoha, dos mujeres salían de hay, una pelinegra que la cual llevaba una cara de pocos amigos mientras llevaba una bolsa con varios medicamentos y una peliblanca que la cual parecía como si cada paso que daba le costara mucho.

Ana_ dijo Higurashi_ no quiero tanto medicamento, ya que llevo toda mi vida tomándolo y ya me aburri mucho de ellos_ a lo cual la ojiperla solo apretó la bolsa y evitaba las ganas de llorar

Si_ dijo en un susurro que poco a poco se lo llevaba el viento.

.

.

¡Ya llegue!_ grito Yuritzy mientras entraba a la casa del Hokage

Yuritzy que bueno que llégate_ dijo Naruto

Ten aquí esta lo que me pediste_ dijo la castaña mientras le entregaba tres tazones de sopa miso

Gracias_ dijo sonriente Himawari_ ya tenia hambre_ mientras tomaba su tazón_ gracias por la comida_ mientras comenzaba a comer. Boruto también tomo un tazón al igual que Naruto

Gracias por la comida_ dijeron ambos rubios, mientras que también empezaban a comer

Naruto-kun_ dijo Yuritzy a lo cual Naruto la volteo a ver_ quiero decirte que gracias por todo ya que me rente una casa

Mm entiendo no hay de que Yuritzy_ dijo Naruto_ ¿ya tienes trabajo?_ pregunto curioso a lo cual ella negó_ veras ocupo una secretaria, ya que Shikamaru tiene mucho trabajo así que ¿te parece que seas mi secretaria?

Sii claro que si Naruto muchas gracias_ dijo la mujer mientras sonreía a lo cual el rubio mayor le regreso el gesto

.

.

 _Una mujer de 31 años llegaba a una de las casas de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. Al entrar noto a un hombre que el cual lucia pálido y demacrado y casi agónico, no pudo evitar que mas de una lágrima se derramara de sus bellos ojos perlas, la muerte estaba tocando la puerta. La vida no le basto con quitarle a su madre, a su bebe y hasta su primo Neji ya no aguantaba mas todos sus seres queridos se estaban yendo._

 _Hinata_ dijo con un esfuerzo sobre humano el ex patriarca del clan Hyuuga_ la verdad es que el esta vivo_ a lo cual la peliazul no lo entendía bien a ¿quien se refería? Pero sentía un extraño sentimiento de preocupación y tranquilidad_ el fruto de tu deshonra esta vivo…_

 _Ella abrió sus ojos y su boca, sus ojos se volvían a hundir en lagrimas_ "que"_ pensó mientras llevaba su mano a su boca para tapar sus sollozos, el ser que la había iluminado en su obscuridad estaba vivo, el estaba vivo su Michelle ¡estaba vivo! Era un sentimiento de felicidad y a la vez de preocupación, que era de su hijo en ese tiempo ya debe de estar en la adolescencia. Todos estos años le había estado llorando a una tumba falsa._

 _El esta en_ dijo con trabajo Hiashi y poco a poco se le iban las fuerzas_ en la aldea de….._

 _Haaa_ grito al darse cuenta que su padre ya no estaba…_

HAAAAA_ grito una peliazul mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a una sola persona su hija _**Ana dalay Higurashi Hyuuga**_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0ç**

 **Hola que tal hee no se les olvide sus RR y darle me gusta a mi pagina de Facebook**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **22/Abril/16**


	23. Chapter 25

**Chapter 22— Hanabi Hyuuga y Ana dalay**

 **Holaa a todos yo soy beellaaqkithaa y pues aquí continuo con esta historia y también decirles que tengo en mente un nuevo proyecto que creo que una semanas lo iniciare así que estén pendientes en mi pagina**

_Diálogos_

GRITOS

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hinata** despertó de golpe, solo deseaba una cosa buscar a su hija Ana dalay Higurashi, se paro de golpe pero algo la detuvo y fue su memoria que la hizo recordar del por que se desmayo

 _Tranquilízate_ _ se dijo a si misma mientras sus piernas le temblaban_ _Ana esta contigo por favor tranquila, ella esta bien y siempre lo estará_ _ se volvió a golpear mentalmente mientras poco a poco giraba la cerradura de la puerta, sus manos temblaban y le sudaban_ _por favor deja de temblar_ _ se volvió a decir a ella misma y así salió de su habitación, mientras bajaba las escaleras sus piernas no paraban de temblar, pero se paro al escuchar la voz de una mujer_ _es Ana_ no, no lo es ¿Quién rayos es?

Que fue eso_ dijo Yuritzy al escuchar el grito de hace unos segundos

No, no es nada jeje adiós que te vaya bien_ dijo Naruto ya que no le quería decir nada de su Hinata

Bueno Naruto-kun muchas gracias _ dijo Yuritzy mientras se dirigía a la salida

 _¿Quién rayos era?__ pensó la ex Hyuuga mientras bajaba los pocos escalones

MAMA_ grito Himawari mientras se paraba de golpe y la iba a abrazar a lo cual la peliazul mayor se quedo en un estado de trance_ mama ¿Qué te paso?_ pregunto preocupada a la niña al ver el morete de su madre que el cual lo tenia en la mejilla. A lo cual Boruto volteo de golpe y también se hizo la misma pregunta y Naruto esperaba la respuesta

Hinata hizo lo posible por pensar en algo rápido_ m-me g-golpeé ayer en la noche con la cama_ mintió de nuevo a su familia

Mami ten mas cuidado si_ dijo la niña preocupada_ sabes que si te pasa algo yo me muero

S-si y-ya se Himawari_ dijo Hinata mientras trataba de ponerse bien

Okka- san_ se escucho una voz a lo cual la peliazul volteo para toparse con la mirada de arrepentimiento de su hijo_ yo quiero decirte lo siento_ dijo de la manera mas humilde y sincera a lo cual Hinata no lo podía rechazar

Si Boruto ya todo estará bien_ dijo Hinata, mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su hijo_ siempre todo les perdonare, recuerden esto_ dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Himawari_ el amor de una madre no tiene limites, siempre cuidaremos y perdonaremos a nuestros hijos aunque ellos se vuelvan en criminales, y aunque nosotras estemos muertas siempre cuidaremos de nuestros hijos jamás los dejamos solos, por ejemplo si yo muero yo no mi iría en paz ya que aun ustedes dependen un poco de mi.

Los niños solo la observaban y hay comprendieron el gran amor que siente una madre por sus hijos.

Hinata_ dijo Naruto_ niños igual yo, si hubiera muerto en el ataque de Kinshiki y Momoshiki yo no estaría en paz, ya que en ese tiempo yo estaba mal con Boruto y aun Himawari era una niña mas pequeña, así que a lo mejor ahorita no estaría en paz, sabiendo que me fui mal con mi hijo deje a las dos mujeres que amo solas, y a Hinata siendo madre soltera.

Viejo Okka-san dejen de hablar de la muerte es obvio que aun son jóvenes y les quedan mucho tiempo de vida_ dijo Boruto ya que no le gustaban los temas de la muerte. Y mas sabiendo que su padre hace tiempo estaba apunto de morir

Hinata-san estamos de vuelta_ se escucho una suave voz proveniente del pasillo a lo cual todos reconocieron de inmediato. Hinata se paralizo quería ir a abrazarla pero se contuvo mucho. En la entrada se vio a una muchacha que la cual ya estaba bien y una señora que la cual entraba con un bastón.

Hinata-san_ dijo la señora con una voz muy débil_ ya me siento bien_ Ana camino hacia su habitación_ Hinata-san Ana esta muy mal emocionalmente y siento que yo ya no la podre consolar así que se la encargo_ dijo mientras que con mucho esfuerzo caminaba hacia la habitación.

La peliazul se sintió mal de verlas así tan distanciadas

Hinata yo ya me voy a trabajar_ dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su capa para retirarse_ llego en la noche

Okka-san yo también ya me voy ya que tengo muchas misiones_ dijo Boruto mientras que también se iba

Mami_ la llamo Himawari_ ¿me dejas ir a la casa de Misaki?_ a lo cual Hinata asintió_ gracias mami nos vemos_ mientras se paraba para irse

Estoy sola_ pensó al ver que el comedor estaba vacío_ no importa tengo que hacer mis obligaciones_ mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se colocaba su mandil y comenzaba a limpiar la casa_ _no puede ser Ana ya tiene que saber la verdad, pero estoy segura de que aun no es tiempo ¿y si ella me odia? ¿Qué hare?__ pensaba y así entro al despacho, era un poco de desastre el que había, algo que agradecía era que había dos grandes ventanales y entraba perfectamente la luz mientras sacudía se topo con muchas fotos, tomo una de ellas y no evito sentirse mal, en ella aparecía ella y Naruto abrazados de la época en la cual eran novios_ _amor en que momento se rompió todo no sabes cuanto me duele todo esto, saber que estaré de nuevo sola, que mi amor de la infancia y mi esposo ya no estará a mi lado__ y así saco la foto del retrato y mejor puso en el portarretrato una de las que cuales estaban Naruto junto con sus hijos_ _es mejor así_ _ y así bajo a la cocina y con un encendedor quemo la foto.

En una habitación Ana miraba a una de las esquinas de la alcoba_ Ana_ la llamo su abuela_ arriba ese animo por favor_ dijo con mucho esfuerzo

Abuela como quiere que este tranquila_ dijo sin mirarla a la cara_ si usted ya se niega a todo

Mija usted debe de entender muchas cosas_ dijo Higurashi, a lo cual la pelinegra solo se paro de la cama y camino hacia la puerta_ Ana hablamos en la noche, a lo cual ella solo salió de la alcoba.

Abuela_ dijo mientras una lágrima caminaba por su mejilla, y así escucho que tocaron la puerta y limpio su lágrima y camino hacia la puerta. Y al abrirla se topo con unos ojos iguales a los de ella los cuales la miraban con algo de confusión, una larga melena castaña que la cual la llevaba atada en una coleta y vestía un extraño kimono y en la parte de atrás llevaba una katana

¿Quién demonios eres tu?_ pregunto esa mujer de cabello castaño

Hinata limpiaba los pisos de la planta alta de la casa_ HAAAA_ escucho un grito que el cual provenía de la sala

Ana_ dijo en un susurro, aventó la aspiradora y bajo lo mas rápido las escaleras_ Ana pasa al… Hanabi_ se quedo callada al ver como Hanabi tenía la katana sobre el cuello de la pobre pelinegra mientras esta estaba sobre el piso y solo temblaba de miedo y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

¡Habla ya!_ dijo Hanabi mientras acercaba mas la katana y la joven cerraba sus ojos_ ¡ que demonios haces con el dojutsu de mi familia! ¡Quien eres tú!

Y-y-yo n-n-no s-se n-nada_ dijo Ana mientras temblaba de miedo

Hanabi para_ se escucho la voz de su hermana mayor

¿La conoces?_ pregunto la matriarca del clan Hyuuga

Si la conozco_ dijo Hinata lo que quería era que le quitara esa espada del cuello de su hija. Hanabi retiro la espada del cuello de la ojiperla menor y con un par de movimientos la metió en su funda. Y Ana se levanto del suelo y temblaba y miraba la escena con cara de ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Hermana ocupamos de hablar inmediatamente_ dijo de la manera mas seria a lo cual Hinata asintió

Vámonos al despacho_ dijo la peliazul mientras la guiaba hacia la oficina de Naruto. Mientras que Ana se quedaba con cara de que onda? Y así recordó lo que paso segundos antes

 _ **Flash back**_

 _¿Quién demonios eres tu?_ pregunto la mujer que la cual su mirada de confusión se volvió en una de enojo, mientras Ana se quedo en shock y la mujer en un segundo saco la katana y hizo un movimiento que el cual Ana lo único que hizo fue agacharse _ HAA_ y gritar mientras que varios cabellos negros cayeron hacia el piso, apenas y abrió los ojos y ya estaba acorralada en el piso y con la espada en su cuello y a la mujer sobre de ella_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Esa mujer es fuerte_ dijo en un susurro_ haaa estuve apunto de morir_ dijo mientras se ponía nerviosa y volvía a temblar

.

.

Hinata se sentó sobre la silla de Naruto y Hanabi se sento enfrente de ella, Hanabi se veía molesta y confundida

Dime Nee-sama_ dijo Hanabi mientras su miraba se tornaba seria_ ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¿y por que tiene los ojos de un Hyuuga?

Hinata se paralizo, lo que mas temía paso _**enfrentarse con el clan**_ eso era lo que menos quería ahora, pero lamentablemente era indispensable. Su mirada se torno de tristeza y lagrimas. Hanabi tenia ganas de abrazarla pero si lo hacia no le contaría el por que una simple mujer sencilla tenia semejante poder

H-Hanabi n-no es nada fácil lo que te voy a decir_ dijo mientras trataba de no llorar pero sentía que era imposible_ e-esa m-muchacha es mi hija….

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **0.o que paso?**

 **Como Hanabi ni siquiera trato a su sobrina y ya la esta tratando de matar, y como rayos tomara el hecho que ya tiene tres sobrinos**

 **Pobre Ana tss que desesperación**

 **Bueno dejen sus RR hasta la próxima**

 **25 abril 2016**


	24. Chapter 26

**Chapter 23—mal entendidos ¿el divorcio?**

 **Holaa yeiii ya 71 RR no saben cuanto me hacen feliz jeje**

 **Y bueno verán no cre poder actualizar el dia lunes como quede ya que estoy un nuevo proyecto que en mi pagina de Facebook les dare un adelanto jejeje y asi que si aun no le han dado MG vayan por fa la pagina se llama beellaaqkiithaa zsaanchezs y la imagen es un corazón color morado asi que porfa denle me gusta**

 **Sin más pre ángulo comencemos**

_Diálogos_

GRITOS

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escena**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡¿Qué?!_ grito de sorpresa la matriarca del clan Hyuuga_ pero como ¿en que momento te embarazaste? ¿Es hija de Naruto? ¿Por qué diablos es mayor que Boruto? ¿Por qué diablos nunca me hablaste de ella? ¡Por dios no entiendes Nee-sama! Es muy grabe eso

Hanabi bueno seria que me dejaras hablar_ dijo Hinata mientras se soltaba a llanto abierto_ me embarace cuando era una adolecente, y no, no es hija de Naruto-kun, y obvio es mayor que Boruto, por que la tuve años atrás antes de que naciera Boruto, y no te hable de ella por que creía que estaba muerta y si ya se ¡ya se que es muy grave!

Hinata Hyuuga explícame que no entiendo nada_ dijo Hanabi mientras volvía a tomar su asiento

Fui violada_ dijo en un susurro a lo cual Hanabi se paro de golpe

¡¿Quién demonios fueee?!_ grito furiosa ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana le hubiera pasado eso?

Hanabi déjame contarte por favor_ dijo Hinata con suplica

.

.

Naruto estaba revisando unos papeles, mientras los sellaba y no podía dejar de pensar en su amada Hinata.

 _Hinata al parecer Boruto tomo las cosas bien, solo espero que mi princesa lo tome de igual manera_ _ mientras dejaba a un lado los documentos y se paraba para mirar la aldea_ _aunque a veces dudo que ella lo tome bien….._

Naruto_ se escucho una voz a lo cual Naruto presto atención_ ya llego la persona que estabas esperando_ mientras salía y entraba un hombre de edad ya avanzada y calvo, y el era uno de los mejores jueces en todo Konoha

Señor Fujitaka_ dijo el Hokage mientras se ponía de pie para recibir al señor y el señor le hacia una referencia

Hokage sama_ dijo el señor_ ya esta tramitado su divorcio_ a lo cual Naruto sintió un vació en el estomago y se puso nervioso y triste

Y ya cuando se firma el acta_ dijo el Hokage que trataba que su voz se notara serena

Mire ocupamos de hablar con usted y la señora para que ambos lleguen a un acuerdo_ dijo el señor mientras Naruto prestaba atención_ ¿cree que se pueda dentro de hora y media?

Si_ dijo Naruto_ nomas ocupo de llamar a mi esposa para que venga ya que tenemos un pequeño acuerdo

O así es mejor Hokage-sama ya que no abra necesidad de que ella venga así que por favor digame sus acuerdos_ dijo el juez

La casa que la cual esta en mi nombre quiero que pase a Hinata Uzumaki y que yo cada fin de semana pueda ver a los niños, que tengamos patria potestad de los niños compartidas y cada semana le daré cierta cantidad de dinero a Hinata para los niños_ dijo el Hokage mientras se ponía serio

Se me hace excelente como se organizaron_ dijo el juez mientras tomaba nota de todo lo dicho por el Hokage_ dentro de dos semanas le hare llegar a su esposa la primera demanda así que por favor Hokage-sama firme este documento_ mientras le pasaba un papel_ es para que ambos ya estén de acuerdo en todo lo que usted acaba de decir_ a lo cual Naruto con mucho esfuerzo lo firmo_ gracias si la señora lo firma el acta definitiva se firmara el dentro de dos meses

Gracias Fujitaka_ dijo el Hokage mientras el juez se retiraba, y el volteaba a las ventanas_ _Hinata por favor, no firmes el papel__ deseo con el alma pero sabia que era imposible así que no podía evitar que se sintiera solo y triste.

.

.

Hanabi trataba de salir de shock. Todo eso había pasado en frente de sus narices ¡y nunca se dio cuenta!

No hermana eso es imposible_ dijo Hanabi mientras retrocedía un paso y llevaba su mano a su boca_ no, no, no, no, mi padre no, el nunca me puso una mano enzima

A lo cual Hinata no podía evitar que otras lagrimas más la traicionaran. Eso lo sabía ¡lo sabia! Hanabi jamás dudaría de su padre, pero como no si la trato como a una reina y a ella como un estorbo

Hanabi era por eso que a la vez temía que te enteraras_ dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas_ sabia que tu nunca creerías eso de mi padre pero es verdad, mi padre me quito a mi bebe y se lo dio a una simple partera y me lo dijo minutos antes de morir

No hermana me es imposible de creerlo_ dijo Hanabi pero se le ocurrió una loca idea_ mas que tan solo…. Hermana jamás pensé eso de ti_ a lo cual Hinata la vio con confusión_ fuiste capas de inventar toda esa historia para que odiara a mi padre verdad

No Hanabi es la verdad_ mientras de nuevo las lagrimas salían de su rostro_ yo para que quiero que odies a Otto-san si se que lo adoras mas que nada en este mundo

No se lo único que se es que tu odias a mi padre, hermana si tuviste una hija es tu problema pero por eso no permitiré que manches el nombre de mi padre_ dijo con furia la castaña mientras se levantaba

Hanabi no es verdad, mi padre solo me quiso hacerme sufrir y no es mi intención "manchar" su nombre_ dijo con lagrimas mientras la iba a tomar del hombro pero esta la quito de inmediato_ por favor…

¡CALLATE!_ Grito Hanabi mientras una lagrima salió de sus ojos_ dentro de un mes ve a la casa Hyuuga que tenemos que ver que onda con esa muchacha, pero a mi no me volverás a ver, hasta que pidas perdón por haber inventando tan estúpida historia para que odiara a mi padre_ mientras salía rápido de la casa dejando a Hinata sola en el despacho

HAAAA_ dio un grito mientras tomaba uno de los portarretratos y las aventaba contra el vidrio y este se rompió_ Hanabi yo no invente nada….

.

.

Ino_ la llamo Sai_ ya por fin acabaste tu dichoso medicamento

Ya casi amor_ dijo la mujer de la coleta_ solo me hace falta el ingrediente principal_ mientras tomaba una bolsa y de hay sacada unas hiervas verdes

Ino crees que funcione_ dijo su esposo con algo de duda

Claro que si amor si eso es algo que estoy cuidando para que me quede perfecto_ dijo mientras molía esas hiervas para que quedara una especie de pasta

.

.

Hanabi llego a la casa Hyuuga_ _que maldita eres Hinata como se te ocurre inventar semejante historia__ pensó con furia_ _es obvio que mi padre no es capaz de hacer eso__ mientras miraba la foto de su padre. Pero en ese momento se acordó de algo, de la mirada de dolor de su hermana y ahora que se acordaba no encontraba rastro de mentira en su mirada. Y ahora se acordaba de un par de cosas

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Una pequeña de 11 años se encontraba entrenando estaba feliz de que su hermana poco a poco saliera de su depresión, pero aun tenia la intriga de ¿Qué rayos le había pasado para que actuara así? Volteo hacia la sala de la casa principal miraba a su hermosa hermana una larga melena azul como el agua del mar que se esparcía por el suelo de la casa, y vestía su típica ropa, pero ahora que le prestaba atención se veía un poco más gordita y un poco más caderona. Su mirada parecía pacifica pero de un de repente su mirada de torno de angustia y preocupación y despertó de golpe_

 _¡El este vivo, esta vivo!_ gritaba su hermana mientras se paraba de golpe. Y en cuestión de segundos llegaba Neji_

 _Hinata-sama que le sucede_ pregunto con algo de confusión el Hyuuga_

 _El esta vivo, necesita de mi, esta solo_ le decía al castaño_ por favor créeme Neji- nii san yo lo escuche_

 _Que pasa aquí_ se escucho la voz de la máxima autoridad del clan Hyuuga_

 _Padre por favor_ dijo Hinata mientras lo tomaba de la ramera_ el esta vivo, de eso estoy segura_

 _Hinata el no lo esta así que cállate_ grito Hiashi mientras la tomaba de los brazos y se la llevaba hacia una de las habitaciones_

 _Mientras que una castaña se escondía detrás dela puerta, miraba con algo de confusión la escena…._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Entonces_ dijo la encargada del clan Hyuuga mientras trataba de decirse a ella misma que era mentira_ mi padre de verdad, regalo a mi sobrina…

 _ **0o0o0o0ooo0o0**_

 _ **Hasta aquí este capitulo jejeje menos mal que Hanabi si es mas pensativa que Sakura Así que tss que decepción que tiene al saber lo malvado y perverso que es su padre**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **02/05/16**_


	25. Chapter 27

**Chapter 24— la decisión del clan Hyuuga**

 **Hola mis queridos y adorados lectores, si ya se ya se lo siento, pero estuve en semana de evaluación y de recuperación así que por eso no he subido mas capítulos pero les prometo una vez que salga de vacaciones prometo ponerme al corriente con esta historia que ya esta a casi nada de entrar a la recta final. aquí la continuación así que sin mas pre ángulo comencemos**

_Diálogos_

GRITOS

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era ya dos semanas enteras en las que cual la Uzumaki no podía conciliar el sueño, se la pasaba toda la noche pensando en como lo tomara el clan el hecho de que ya tiene una tercera hija y también ayer le habían llegado los papeles del divorcio a los cuales ella firmo sin dudar en ese momento, pero una vez que se fue el señor se sintió terriblemente mal. Después de un rato se paro, quería tomar un te haber si con eso lograba dormir aunque sea unas horas, después de un rato su te estaba listo, miraba en cielo nocturno todo esto la estaba matando viva, incluso ya tenia hasta insomnio.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba totalmente harta las pocas horas que dormía eran puras pesadillas que tenia en su época de adolecente. Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la cocina, aunque casi no dormía no descuidaba sus deberes como esposa y madre o más bien trataba.

Ana se la pasaba la noche en vela cuidando a su abuela, en estas semanas su salud se vio deteriorada de manera sorprendente, y ¿Cómo no se deterioraría? Si no comía casi, y eso era algo que no debía de hacer y además se negaba a tomar sus medicamentos. Ahora permanecía dormida, mientras que Ana también llegaba a su límite. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil, ella que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar y ganarse la vida, pero ahora no era posible. Odiaba depender de los demás, y ahora lo que la apena es que depende de la esposa del hombre más poderoso y millonario del mundo, y no solo mantenía a ella si no también de su abuela.

Trataba de estar bien, hoy era el día que menos quería que llegara. Se quito el mandil y dejo la comida ya servida, tomo sus llaves y así salió de la casa, jamás había temido tanto ir a la casa Hyuuga, pero esta ves quiera o no tenia que ir

 _Todo sea por el bienestar de mi hija_ pensó Hinata_

.

.

En la casa de los Hyuuga. Hanabi no había dado detalles solo dijo que quería a todos los Hyuuga reunidos

 _Hermana hoy te quiero pedir perdón__ pensó Hanabi mientras se vestía con su kimono que obligatoriamente tenia que llevar. Era de color blanco y tenia el logo del clan Hyuuga en la parte de la espalda, al salir de su habitación se topo con uno de los sirviente

Hanabi-sama ya ha llegado Hinata-sama_ dijo el sirviente

Gracias_ dijo Hanabi mientras el hombre hacia una referencia mientras se retiraba

En otro punto, Hinata estaba histérica no sabia que hacer, se encontraba en la sala de la gran casa de los Hyuuga

 _Hinata no seas una carga y si puedes ayúdalos…_

Esa frase resonó en su mente al mirar el antiguo campo donde entrenaba, camino hacia uno de los extensos pasillos,

 _Si padre_ dijo la peliazul mientras salía corriendo, pero al dar la vuelta casi chocaba con su primo Neji_

Neji-nii san_ dijo en un susurro

Hinata-sama_ se escucho una voz. A lo cual la Uzumaki se saco de onda, ya no estaba acostumbrada a que aun le llamaran Hinata-sama_ Hanabi-sama la solicita en la sala principal

Gracias_ dijo Hinata a lo cual el hombre hizo referencia y salió de la habitación. Hinata se volvió a sentir vulnerable como siempre. Con unas piernas temblorosas camino hacia esa sala que solo le quedaba a 5 metros, veía como los consejeros del clan entraban junto a los miembros

Nee-sama_ se escucho una voz a lo cual Hinata se asusto

Hanabi_ dijo la ojiperla con miedo, ya que temía que su hermana le volviera a decir todas las cosas terribles de hace ya casi un mes

Solo te quería decir lo siento_ dijo de lo mas sincero posible Hanabi, a lo cual Hinata se quedo en shock_ se que no me debí de haber precipitado ni tampoco dejarte con la palabra en la boca

No Hanabi_ dijo Hinata mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos_ t-todo bien y si entiendo papá era tu mundo, no, no era es tu mundo he igual que tu me hubiera enojado si trataran de manchare el nombre de Neji-nii san o de mamá

Hermana también decirte que te apoyo_ dijo Hanabi_ pero vamos a ver que decide el clan_ los tres o cuatro segundos de relajación de Hinata se esfumaron. Al entrar a la sala Hinata se sentó junto a Hanabi y en los extremos se encontraban lo mas importantes del clan

Hanabi-sama por que nos mando llamar?_ pregunto un hombre

Es para tratar un asunto relacionado con mi hermana_ dijo Hanabi con autoridad_ la verdad es que hay otra Hyuuga en la rama principal aparte de Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki_ al escuchar esas palabras se escucharon cuchicheos en toda la sala

¿Qué pero como Hanabi-sama?_ dijo otro hombre_ si se supone que Boruto- sama y Himawari-sama son los únicos ya que son los únicos hijos de Hinata-sama y Hokage-sama

¡Guarden silencio!_ grito Hanabi, mientras que Hinata volteaba a otro lado_ hace años ya casi 16 no se si acuerdan que Neji-nii san que en paz descanse, junto a mi hermana salieron de viaje

Si_ dijeron todos

La verdad es que mi hermana se fue a ese viaje para ocultar ese embarazo_ con esas palabras de la castaña todo el clan se quedo con sorpresa y shock y mas murmullos se escucharon

¿Qué pero para que diablos Hinata-sama saldría para ocultar su embarazo?_ pregunto el primer Hyuuga de nombre Joshua

¡Cállense!_ volvió a gritar Hanabi_ lo que sucedió en ese momento es que mi padre no quiso que nadie se enterara por obvias razones del embarazo de en ese momento la heredera del clan_ y mas susurros se escucharon_ así que mi padre cuando nació la bebe la dio por muerta, y se dio a una humilde partera que la cual amablemente cuido a la bebe

Pero Hanabi sama, ¿acaso ese hijo tiene el byakugan?_ pregunto el Hyuuga de nombre Asahi

Si, ese hijo de mi hermana posee el byakugan_ dijo Hanabi y más susurros. Mientras que Hinata escuchaba uno que otro susurro que mas de uno era una ofensa para su persona_ y el nombre de esa hija es Ana dalay Higurahi_ y otro puño de susurros más

Hanabi-sama, eso es imperdonable, se imagina que hubiera sucedido si esa tal Ana hubiera usado el byakugan en nuestra contra_ grito Joshua_ tenemos que sacarle los ojos_ esa palabra hizo que Hinata lo viera con terror, eso jamás lo permitiría

No claro que no_ dijo Hanabi al notar la mirada de preocupación de su hermana_ no quiero que nadie le toque ni un solo pelo a esa joven, y además ese es descuido de mi padre por no fijarse si esa bebe poseía nuestro doujutsu

Pero Hanabi-sama acaso ella conoce el valor de sus ojos_ pregunto Asahi

No_ dijo Hinata_ ella, hasta ha sufrido de maltratos por tener esos ojos, ella no tiene ni idea de la función de sus ojos

Eso si es bueno_ dijo Joshua_ mientras no sepa del byakugan todo estará en orden

Pero seamos realistas_ dijo Hanabi_ algún día ella sabrá de ese poder, aunque no sea ninja

Pero dentro de lo malo hay algo bueno_ dijo uno de los ancianos_ si Hanabi no tiene un hijo_ a lo cual Hanabi se sonrojo_ ella podría ser la próxima encargada del clan

Pero que no eso estaba planeado que fuera Boruto-sama_ dijo Joshua

Si pero esa tal Ana nació antes que Boruto, así que por lo tanto a ella le corresponde y además que posee el byakugan_ dijo el anciano

Miren de una vez les digo_ dijo Hanabi_ mi hermana no quiere que Ana sea metida en ninguno de los asuntos del clan, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

Eso lo respetamos Hanabi-sama_ dijo Asahi_ pero entonces para que nos reunió

Quiero que todos acepten a Ana_ dijo Hanabi_ no que la tomen como una Hyuuga, si no para que mi hermana este tranquila

Mas murmullos, Hinata trataba de estar tranquila pero le era imposible

Hanabi-sama ocupamos de tratar a la joven_ dijo Joshua_ así que queremos que venga a la casa

Nomas un pequeño dilema_ dijo Hanabi_ Ana no sabe que mi hermana es su madre_ y así otro nuevo dilema y Hinata se encontraba nerviosa y harta.

.

.

En la casa Uzumaki…

Naruto despertó bajo las escaleras y se topo con Ana

Ana buenos días_ dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ella

Buenos días Naruto-kun_ dijo Ana mientras calentaba el desayuno

Y Hinata?_ pregunto Naruto

No esta, desde que desperté no estaba_ dijo Ana

Mamá se fue a la casa de los Hyuuga_ dijo Boruto que apenas iba llegando

Buenos días Boruto-kun_ dijo algo sonrojada Ana_ y Himawari-chan

Aun sigue dormida_ dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la silla_ mi princesa duerme mucho_ mientras Ana le ponía el plato de comida enfrente de el y también con Boruto_¿ y tu hiciste la comida?_ pregunto a lo cual Ana negó

Supongo que lo hiso Hinata-san antes de marcharse_ dijo Ana mientras también se sentaba a desayunar

Y Higurahi?_ pregunto Naruto

Dormida, por fin después de horas le pude calmar sus dolores del pulmón_ dijo ana algo cabizbaja

¿y de que esta enferma?_ pregunto Boruto

Cáncer, cáncer de pulmón_ dijo Ana mientras comenzaba a comer

Fumaba mucho?_ dijo Naruto

No al parecer fue por que inhalo una hierva venenosa_ dijo Ana mientras serbia los vasos del te_ mi abuela nunca ha fumado ni nada de ese estilo, pero ahora lamentablemente esta invadida de cáncer, aunque me duela mi abuela no lo queda mucho tiempo_ mientras una lagrima caía de sus bellos ojos luna y de inmediato la limpio y así el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad.

.

.

Hinata estaba harta, le dolía su cabeza y controlaba de una manera sobre humana no llorar

Entonces ya llegamos a un acuerdo_ dijo Hanabi a lo cual todos los del clan asintieron y Hinata presto atención_ hermana, aceptaremos a Ana pero no como una Hyuuga, ni la tomaremos en cuanta en ninguno de los asuntos del clan , si no como una mas de tus hijos, Ana no se meterá de ninguna manera en los asuntos del clan Hyuuga_ esa decisión emociono a Hinata, ya que ella no quería que su hija se sintiera igual que como ella algún día se sintió _ no saldrá de nuevo de la aldea por obvias razones, no queremos que otro byakugan puro de la rama principal ande por hay vagando, y si causa algún alboroto en alguno de nuestros asuntos como Hyuuga o usa su poder ocular en contra del clan o de la aldea_ tomo el valor para decir lo siguiente_ no dudaremos en matarla…..

El mundo de Hinata se paralizo, ella jamás lo permitiría, a su hija nadie la tocara sobre su cadáver. Ella la quiere proteger de una y mil maneras, pero se le olvidaba que Ana no era ninja así que lo ultimo no era para nada posible

Si_ dijo en un susurro mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida de la gran sala

 _Lo siento hermana es la decisión del clan_ _ dijo de manera triste Hanabi al ver como su hermana salía de la casa.

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, todo parecía que iba a ir bien, lo del clan ya esta resuelto así que por un tiempo podría estar bien el asunto, pero se acercaba el otro asunto que la lastimaba a más no poder. **El divorcio** si mal no recordaba el acta definitiva se firmaría dentro de 5 semanas.

Hinata cuanto tiempo sin vernos_ se escucho una hartona voz para mas de una persona

Ino-san_ dijo Hinata mientras le hacia una referencia_ como has estado

Bien, bien y tu_ dijo Ino mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar_ y dime como has estado?

Bien Ino-san_ volvió a mentir Hinata_ y tu Ino-san

Súper tu crees ya saque a la venta mi nuevo medicamento_ dijo sumamente feliz la rubia de la coleta

¿A si y para que sirve?_ pregunto Hinata

Bueno en si todavía no sale a la venta_ dijo Ino mientras se paraba un momento_ pero sirve para personas que les cuesta conciliar el sueño y tienen problemas con el estrés, mi medicamento los relaja y les da sueño

Ino-san ese medicamento suena genial_ dijo Hinata ya que era algo que ella necesitaba

Ten_ dijo Ino mientras le daba un frasco_ te doy un frasco por si algún día lo ocupas te lo tomas, y no te preocupes lo que utilice es 100% natural

Gracias Ino-san_ dijo Hinata mientras tomaba entre sus manos su nuevo remedio para volver a dormir_ fue un gusto verte

El mío también Hinata_ dijo Ino_ si lo tomas me dices que tal te callo adiós_ y así ella tomo su rumbo hacia su casa. Mientras que Hinata hizo también lo mismo

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina, mientras que Shikamaru mandaba a varios ninjas que ayudaran a acomodar la nueva casa del Hokage.

Naruto ya se había comprado una casa hace un par de semanas, para si tener en donde vivir una vez que se firmara el divorcio, obvio mucho mas pequeña solo con dos habitaciones, pero por ser el Hokage la casa estaba ubicada en la mejor zona de todo Konoha. Así que se sentía satisfecho al saber que no estaba desamparando a su hermosa casi ex esposa, la puerta se escucho que tocaron

Adelante_ dijo el sin despegar la vista de su computadora

Naruto-kun he venido a mi nuevo súper trabajo_ se escucho una voz de una mujer

Yuritzy_ dijo Naruto mientras se paraba para saludarla_ y si mira tu trabajo consiste en ayudarme a sellar todos estos documentos_ mientras le dejaba una súper pila de papeles y Yuritzy veía la pila con cansancio_ jeje si ya se es mucho, otra cosa que debes hacer es ir revisando de uno por uno, y los que soliciten mi firma me los dejas de este lado_ mientras señalaba otra pequeña pila_ bueno yo continuo con este documento_ mientras volvía a poner sus ojos a la computadora

Y Yuritzy con algo de fastidio empezó a revisar de uno por uno de esos papeles

.

.

Hinata llego a su casa, Boruto había ido como de costumbre a una misión, Naruto estaba en su trabajo y si Himawari estaba en la academia ya que hace un par de días había ingresado a la misma

¡Ana!_ la llamo Hinata, a lo cual Ana salió de la cocina

Hinata-san_ dijo con una dulce voz_ como le fue con su familia

Bien_ dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa_ pero ahorita estoy algo cansada, ¿crees que te pueda encargar la cena?_ pregunto Hinata

Claro que si Hinata-san_ dijo Ana

Y como esta Higurashi?_ pregunto Hinata

Ahora esta en la habitación_ dijo Ana

Quiero hablar en privado con ella_ dijo Hinata a lo cual Ana asintió

Claro que si Hinata-san_ dijo Ana mientras se dirigía a su la cocina

Hinata camino por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. Al entrar se encontró con una escasa melena lacia color blanca, y su brazo estaba conectado a un suero y con oxigeno

Higurashi_ dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba junto a la señora_ mi clan ya sabe de la existencia de Ana_ Higurashi ya casi no podía hablar

Y que dijeron_ dijo con un solo hilo de voz

Que no se debe meter en los asuntos del clan_ dijo Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación_ también mi hijo Boruto ya sabe de que Ana es su media hermana_ Higurahi dijo con la mirada que fue lo que dijo_ y el ya toma a Ana como su hermana

Hinata-san yo ya no aguantare tanto_ dijo Higurashi mientras se quitaba por un momento la mascarilla de oxigeno_ y también quiero decirle gracias, por que usted y Naruto-san están pagando todos mis medicamentos

No hay de que Higurashi_ dijo Hinata_ es por agradeciendo de que usted haya cuidado de mi hija por estos años

Hinata-san_ mientras tomaba la mano de la nombrada_ Ana va a ocupar mucha ayuda cuando yo no este, así que se lo suplico usted llénela de amor

Claro que si Higurashi, es mi deber después de todo soy su madre_ dijo Hinata mientras le volvía a colocar el oxigeno a Higurashi.

.

.

Que tal vas Yuritzy?_ pregunto el rubio mientras firmaba los papeles que le hacían falta firmar

Mal_ fue todo lo que dijo, sus ojos estaban cansados de ver tanta letra_ yo no entiendo como es que tu puedes soportar ver tanta letra

Quizás por que Naruto es menos burro que tu_ se escucho una voz que molesto a Yuritzy

Y a ti quien te pregunto Uchiha_ dijo algo molesta Yuritzy mientras le aventaba un pergamino y este lo esquivo con suma facilidad

Como sea_ dijo bien sacado de la pena Sasuke_ Naruto quiero pedirte un favor

Si dime Sasuke_ le respondió Naruto

Quiero que me des unas vacaciones_ dijo Sasuke a lo cual Naruto lo miro con sorpresa

¿Y eso?_ pregunto Naruto

Que es un huevon_ dijo en forma de venganza la castaña

Mira quien lo dice, la que de niña quería que todo se lo llevaran a la cama y que lo que ocuparan estuviera al la mano_ dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke

Y a ti que te importa_ dijo Yuritzy enojada_ además se te olvida que yo soy la hija del tercer hombre mas importante de la tierra del fuego

Del tercer no del primero_ le respondió Sasuke en forma de burla, a lo cual Yuritzy le aventó su taza de café pero igual el lo esquivo_ se te olvida quien soy

Si claro_ dijo con ironía la castaña_ un estúpido engreído, que se creía el mejor de todos y que actualmente esta casado con la cabeza de chicle, que de una vez advierto no me cae para nada bien

¿Y por que te cae mal Sakura-chan?_ pregunto Naruto, mientras Sasuke la miraba con una mirada de enojo

Por que anda de rogona con un estúpido sin cerebro_ dijo Yuritzy con suma sinceridad

Perdono los insultos para mi_ dijo Sasuke mientras una aura lo rodeaba_ pero no a mi esposa

¡YA SE CALLAN LOS DOS!_ grito ya con fastidio Naruto_ y tu Sasuke, luego me dices el por que las vacaciones pero si te las doy, y tu Yuritzy de ese librero_ mientras señalaba el librero que estaba detrás de ella_ búscame los datos de los próximos en graduarse de la academia

SI NARUTO_ dijo enojada Yuritzy mientras se paraba hacia el librero

 _No puedo creer que en verdad Yuritzy diga eso de Sasuke_ _ pensó el rubio. Mientras miraba a Sasuke marcharse

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice el doble de largo, en forma de disculpa por haberme desaparecido por tanto día**

 **Hasta la próxima déjeme sus RR**

 **16/mayo/16**


End file.
